Demonized
by Shin and Gan
Summary: It's the start of junior year and Zim's trying to find a way to take over Earth. He receives an anonymous email from the Irken Armada itself! An overjoyed Zim sets his way to Irk but what he's expecting to happen isn't going to go the way he thinks it will… (ZaGr)
1. Chapter 1

**Gan: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! How are you all? As you may know, I'm Gan, the co-writer of Zim the King (give it a read if you haven't already), and I'm here with a new story. This story doesn't have **_**any **_**correlation with Zim the King, it's set in a new universe meaning new Zim, no OCs from that story, new problems so on so forth. There may or may not be quips talking about Zim the King, but don't think it's set in an alternate universe in the same timeline as Zim the King or something like that. Anyways moving on to the more important things, this story is entirely made by me. Shin won't be a co-writer for this one, but he may help me out here and there. This story won't be worked on as much cause of Zim the King being a thing still, but anyways hope you enjoy the first chapter and sorry for making this A/N so long. BYE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unwelcoming Surprise**

It was the first Friday in the summer and Zim was down in his lab, thinking of ways to take over the Earth.

"Computer!" He called out.

"Whaaaaat?" A voice chimed.

"I'm stuck. I can't think of a way to take over the Earth." Zim told the computer.

"Have you tried mass mind control via the water systems or the foods they eat?" Computer checked.

"The mind control changed the color of the food and water so they filtered it out." Zim responded.

"Hm… how about fear? Like mass destruction."

"Dib got in the way of that. We got into a giant fight and I used my weapon for destruction. It overheated and blew up."

"Hack into the computers of everyone and steal everything that they have?"

"Dib _also _got in the way of that and how would that help Zim conquer this planet?"

"I dunno, but it _is _evil and funny when the humans realize all their things got stolen."

Zim chuckled a bit. "Yes, yes, that would be pretty funny, but still I just don't know what to do… I'm running out of ideas somehow."

"Hm… what about the boy's sister? You ever tried doing something with her?" Computer asked.

"Zim would… but she's terrifying for a human. She even sends chills down _his_ spine. Bleh!" Zim responded as he shivered.

"Well… oh, I know! How about trying to be the pr-oh wait… sir, you got an email."

"Who's it from?"

"Um… Anonymous, but it's from the Irken Armada."

"The Irken Armada?! Open it, now!" Zim commanded. Computer turned on the big screen and the email was open. "Hello Invader Zim, you have been invited to a very important announcement on Irk, held by the Tallest themselves! You may wonder why this message is anonymous, it's because we don't want any outsiders tracing the message and ruining it. Now, the meeting starts at 18:30 and it's at the Grand Meeting Place on Irk so get there ASAP. _Every_ Irken will be there so attend!" Zim read out loud. He grinned, showing his zipper-like teeth.

"Hm, sounds like you should go immediately, you _did _upgrade your Voot Runner to be able to go light speed, right?" Computer checked.

"What Irken wouldn't?" Zim asked as he cracked his back.

"Alrighty then, hurry up and get going, I'll try and keep watch of Gir while you're gone."

"Good, and make sure the Dib-monkey or his sister don't break in." Zim told the computer.

"Got it."

* * *

Zim was in his Voot Runner and was just out of Earth's solar system. He maneuvered past the asteroids in excitement.

_Ah… it sure _has _been awhile since I've been to Irk. Zim can't wait to return to his home planet! _Zim thought as he pressed a button on the control panel and disappeared from sight. He reappeared in front of Irk and flew down. He saw a giant landing dock and flew towards it. He landed his Voot Runner in a secluded area from everyone else's.

Zim got out of his Voot Runner and happily trotted towards the Grand Meeting Place, not looking at the buildings, the sights, or anyone for that matter, he just went straight to the Grand Meeting Place.

The Grand Meeting Place was a giant and open field with a big platform. Zim checked his watch and it was 18:27, three minutes before the big announcement! Everyone around Zim were chatting about what the Tallests wanted to announce.

At 18:29, the Tallests floated down from their hover pads onto the giant platform with half-lidded eyes and smirks. At 18:30, Red brought out a microphone and he tapped it to make sure it was on.

"Hello, this thing working…? Okay good. Ahem… Hello Irkens of Irk! We are Tallests Red and Purple, but you should already know that! And if you don't, then you'll die and I'm not joking either! But beside from that, we called you all here to announce something very, _very _important! First, we need our very special Irken... Zim! Come on up here bud!" Red called out to the crowd.

"YES!" Zim screeched, scaring the Irkens next to him as he pushed and shoved his way past everyone. Once he made it to the platform, which took him about five minutes, he climbed up and stood in between Red and Purple, facing the crowd with a giant grin on his face.

"Now, we _all _know who Zim is. He's made a name for himself the time he's been alive. Let's give a round of applause for Zim real quick before we start." Purple told the many Irkens. They didn't want to clap for Zim, but they did anyway in fear of what the Tallests might do if no one did.

"So, we've spoken to the Control Brains and they thought that this was a good idea. Zim, why don't you just stand a few feet back for us." Purple instructed.

Zim took three steps back. "Right here?"

"Perfect." Red and Purple replied in unison. A second later and a wall slightly bigger than Zim appeared behind him. Two straps came out and trapped Zim against the wall, making him unable to move.

"Now, recently, we've found that there is something under this very planet that we never saw. Thanks to our brave miners, we were able to uncover something spectacular and amazing. There's a monster living in the middle of this planet." Red announced, making everyone gasp and start talking about it. "Now, don't be afraid, my Irkens, the monster has been sleeping for many years. How many years has it been sleeping? We don't know, but once our miners went down there it barely woke up and asked for a sacrifice before it left this planet. Luckily, we have one, it's Zim!"

Everyone cheered as Zim grew a bit nervous. _Wait… I'm being sacrificed to a monster…? _He asked himself as he glanced around at everyone.

"We don't know exactly what the beast looks like, but today we will!" Purple shouted, making everyone cheer loudly. "The beast _did_ say that if we find a sacrifice, it will take over the sacrifice's body and use it however it wants to. After that, the beast will leave but all we need to do is escort the body the beast took control of onto a ship and watch it fly away!"

"But before we begin, we'd just like to say a few things to our brave volunteer." Red told before he turned to look at Zim. "Also this is being live-streamed and will be recorded after this is done."

"Should I?" Purple asked his partner.

"Go ahead."

"Right. Zim… I don't know how many times we have to tell you in different stories… but you were _never _an invader to begin with." Purple began as the Irkens gasped. Zim looked scared and confused.

"That's right, you were supposed to work at Foodcourtia for the rest of your life but you disobeyed us and came back to an assigning that didn't even have your name on it anywhere." Red added.

"But, My Talle-"

"Atatatata! Don't speak, Zim, you also weren't even given a real assignment and have you _ever _in your life heard us talk about the planet _Earth _once? It was also on a sticky note… on the side of the screen… We didn't know what planet that was nor did we care, we just wanted you gone for good." Purple insulted.

"Yet you _still _tried to contact us. Frell, do you even recognize what you did to Irk? You crippled us, Zim… you _crippled _us. We were on our way to being the best empire ever…! And you ruined it simply cause you're a _defective _and can't do anything right_." _Red told the trapped Irken.

Zim didn't know what to feel. He wanted to cry, but yet he couldn't… not in front of his people.

"We don't even consider you one of us. If the Control Brains can't even deactivate you… then you're not one of us." Purple added.

_Now _Zim could cry. He let his tears hit the platform floor as he took all of that in.

_I… I'm not an Irken…? They don't even… consider me as one of them…? _Zim thought as more tears escaped from his eyes.

"Zim… I can't believe how there's an Irken like you that exists. I'm so confused as to what happened when you were born." Red voiced with a hand to his head.

"Jeez, but anyways, I think we should move on to the main event, we've broken him enough." Purple said as he turned back to the crowd.

"Yeah, I'd love to tell him more about his life and how it's just a joke, but we should get back to what this announcement is all about." Red agreed as he turned to look at the crowd to. The wall Zim was strapped to rose a little bit higher. Red and Purple's hover pads activated and they moved a bit away. The floor under Zim began to open as large as the platform itself.

Zim looked down and only saw darkness. It was chilling and made him sniffle. Two orange eyes with black and white pupils suddenly appeared, scaring Zim as they stared into his ruby eyes.

A smile appeared below the eyes as something serpent-like emerged from the shadows slowly. The serpent-like being was a dark red and it's head was a bit higher than Zim's as it stared at the sacrifice the Irkens offered. The being was way bigger than imagined as it's head alone almost took up the platform's space. It opened its mouth to reveal plenty of sharp teeth and it's hot breath smacked Zim in the face. Smoke was rising from the corner of its mouth as it just stared at Zim. It quickly retreated back to its whole, before dark red tentacle like appendages came from the whole and wrapped Zim up.

Zim was too scared to scream as he watched many more tentacle like things crawl up his body. He looked at Red and Purple who wore devilish grins on their face before his vision was covered completely.

Zim kept his eyes shut for a little bit before forcing them open. He looked around and couldn't see anything. He looked down and could barely see his gloves, but he could see his invader uniform just fine.

_Where am I…? _He asked as he continued to look around. _I must be in some sort of… area, but… _where?

"Hello!" A random person greeted Zim.

"GYAH!" Zim screamed as he jumped back. He looked to see who greeted him and it was a dark red girl with black horns, red and messy hair, orange eyes with black and white pupils, and a mouth with many sharp teeth, and pointed ears. Her wings were quite large as they were a dark red too and her tail was dark red as well with a pointed tip. She was wearing a torn up brown shirt that went down to her midriff and brown shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. She also had some sort of collar with a broken chain around her neck. Zim looked at her hands and noticed she had four sharp claws. He looked down to her feet and saw that she had four claws on her feet as well. Not to mention, she was shorter than Zim.

Zim looked back up at the weird girl. "Uh… who are you…?"

"Oh me?! I'm Crish, nice to meet you!" She introduced herself energetically as she put a claw out. Zim hesitantly grabbed it and shook it.

"Yeah… and I'm-"

"ZIIIIIIIM!" She exclaimed with a giant grin.

"How do you-"

"Hehehe! I'm the demon that was hiding in the hole!" Crish interrupted as she tried to conceal her giggles.

"Wait, _you're _the demon My Tallests were gonna sacrifice to?" Zim asked.

"Yes!" Crish responded as she raised her hands.

"How?"

"Weeeeellllll, you're _only_ giving your body up for me to use for all of eternity, that's all!" Crish answered as she leaned back, rolled her eyes, and waved her hand like it wasn't a big deal. Except it was.

Zim's face changed to shock. "Wait what?!"

"Hehe! You heard me silly!" Crish said with a wide smile, sort of creeping Zim out.

"But… why?"

"I don't wanna be near you guys! You guys are meanies!" Crish told as she humphed and pointed a claw at Zim.

"What do you mean?" Zim wondered as he slightly calmed down and wiped the tears off his face.

"I've been here longer than _any _of you stupid Irkens have!" Crish stated as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"And… how long have you been here for?"

"BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF YEARS! Not on the planet, just in general!" She exclaimed, making one of Zim's antennae twitch.

"What did you do in all of that time?"

"I explored the universe and what it had! I also slept a lot when I got to this planet!" Crish told the alien as she leaned forward.

"How long did you sleep for? And what planets did you go to?"

"Uh… I slept for awhiiiiiile. Sometimes I just faked it and I heard a lot of things you guys said! I've also been to _ALL _of the PLANETS!"

Zim adopted a confused face. "Huh, that's interesting… but, back to what you were saying about how you were here before us, please explain further on that."

"Okayie! Originally, this was my planet and it was called Kruci and then there were other monsters like me on Kruci, but I killed them all! But after I did that I was sooooo lonely! Kruci was just _boring_. But then, you guys came in out of nowhere! I saw your ships and I was gonna kill you, but the Irkens who landed on this planet brought out weird laser thingies that really hurt! So then, I retreated and found a place to dig a gigantic hole! I did that and I covered it up! Then I just stayed down there the whooooole tiiiiiime!" Crish told as she jumped in place.

"Wait, so… the Irkens came from somewhere else…?" Zim restated.

Crish nodded her head rapidly. "YES! I was confused at first as to why anyone would wanna come here! This place sucks!"

Zim rubbed his head in stress. He soon sat on the floor and put his knees up to his head and deeply sighed.

Crish lost her smile as she inched closer to the depressed Irken. "What's wrong?"

"Zim isn't even an Irken…" He answered.

"But I thought you considered yourself one! You're green and have weird eyes and you have those antennae! Can I touch them?" Crish asked as she pointed to them.

"No. Also that doesn't even matter when your own people don't consider you one of them." Zim said as he brought his knees closer.

Crish laughed, which made Zim look up in anger. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ZIM'S MISFORTUNE?!"

"You're stuuuuupid." Crish insulted as she laughed. "Well it's good that you're not an Irken, cause you're a _Demonic _Irken!"

Zim shot his head up and stared at Crish. "Wait, explain what you do to people who're sacrificed to you."

"Hmmmmm? Oh! You mean I can take over their bodies and use it as my own? I thought the Tallests said that…" Crish explained.

"So then… what's gonna happen to me once you take over my body?" Zim wondered, scared of what this unstable demon would say.

"Welllll, you'd just be stuck in here! Forever! You wouldn't be able to get out of here as this is an _in_finite space!" Crish answered as she threw her arms up and spun around. Zim's eyes widened as he clutched his head and silently panicked. "But that's _if _I wanted to control of your body."

Zim stopped freaking out as he slowly looked at Crish. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna take control of your body." Crish answered as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why not? Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to get away from here?"

"Yeahhhhh, buuuut I **जस्तै **you!" Crish replied as she pouted and stared at Zim. He jumped back as Crish's voice suddenly changed.

"W-What was that?!" Zim questioned.

"Oh! That's what happens when I say a word and I don't know what it means!" Crish exclaimed.

"So then… how did you learn to speak?"

"I didn't!" She told with a brimming smile.

"Um… okay…" Zim said as he tried to calm down. "So, what happens now since you don't want to take control of my body?"

"Hehe, I'll be apart of you! I'm gonna be your personal demon! We'll share our powers and you'll have a cool new form too!" Crish explained.

"That sounds… pretty cool. What's happening to my body now?"

"Well, right now I'm trying to move everything of me inside you without having to take control of your body. It's almost complete and your people are now escorting you to your Voot Runner!" Crish informed.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Zim asked curiously.

"Right now, I have most control of your body so I can hear everything that's going on right now!"

"And you're just casually having a conversation with Zim?"

"I'm ignoring them."

"Right… this is… too much for Zim to handle…"

Crish tilted her head. "How so?"

"You heard them. I'm not one of them… I wasn't an invader to begin with… M-My life's a joke…"

"Ziiiiim, your race are jerks! They're a bunch of parasites who have no manners! You should be glad they don't consider you one of them, cause from my experience, the Irkens are the number one most hated race in the universe!" Crish comforted.

"Jeez… that somehow makes me feel better, slightly." Zim said as he smiled at the demon.

"Glad I can help you!"

Zim chuckled a bit. "Uh… so I'm gonna be a Demonic Irken?"

"Yes! It'll be soooo cool, you'll have wings, horns, a tail, claws, sharp teeth, ahh I can't wait you'll look sooo cool!" Crish explained excitedly as she hopped around.

"Why are _you_ gonna be excited?" Zim wondered as he tried to follow the demon.

"Because this is the first time I'll see someone use my powers!" Crish replied as she stopped.

"Really? That's interesting." Zim commented.

"Yeah, the other bodies I tried to take control of were either boring or weak. But yours is interesting! Also, I'm gonna have to make some changes to your body that'll help me settle in comfortably."

"And what are those changes?"

"You'll be taller, muscular… uh… oh! And you'll have black markings over your body! Don't worry, it's only an easier way for my power to course through you."

"Oh… okay, good."

"Yknow, I expected a more… _explosive _attitude from you. I didn't expect you to be calm about this." Crish told the Irken.

"I can't muster up any energy to be myself…" Zim said as he sat down.

"Aw, well at least you don't have to deal with those jerks anymore!" Crish said as she sat next to Zim.

"Yeah… hey, how long will this conversion process take?"

"Well, I dunno, it depends on what planet you wanna go to."

"Earth."

"It'll take… 6 months!" Crish told.

"6 months?!" Zim exclaimed, baffled by what Crish told him.

"Yes!"

"Does time move differently at all in this infinite space?"

"Yes, it'll take 2 hours in this space."

"Okay, that's not as bad as I expected."

"Mhm!" Crish closed her eyes and started concentrating. Outside the space, Zim's body was set in his Voot Runner and was already in space. The Voot Runner steadily floated in no particular direction. Zim's body had fully black eyes, and a bunch of black markings around his body that pulsed every so often. One of the black markings moved and slowly made its way over to the control panel. Once there, it began to slowly type out Earth and it hit enter.

"Confirmed, Destination: Earth. Time: 6 Months." The computer in the Voot Runner said.

Crish opened her eyes and saw Zim look at her confusingly. She grinned and waved at him. He returned the gesture.

"I've been wondering." Zim spoke after a short silence.

"What is it?"

"How _did_ you kill all of the monsters on this planet?"

"Hehe! I was _very _powerful back then! I was able to shapeshift into anything I wanted and I could use that to my advantage, also everyone was just weak to me." Crish answered as she punched the air.

"I wonder what you looked like back then."

"Nothing's changed!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Zim giggled. "You're so energetic… you remind me of… Gir…"

"Who's Gir? Is he another Irken? I've never heard of an Irken named 'Gir' before!" Crish bombarded Zim.

"Calm down, Gir isn't an Irken, he's a SIR Unit, you know, the robots Irkens get when they become invaders?"

"Ohhh, yeah now I remember!" Crish said excitedly.

"Mhm, Gir was an outdated SIR Unit, and runs off of trash."

"Ohhh, that's cool!"

"Haha, yeah, he's a goofball just like you are."

"Heyyyy! I'm not a goofball!"

"You definitely are."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!" Crish denied as she pouted.

"Am too." Zim said with a smirk. _2 hours in here may not be so bad after all._

**XXX**

Dib was wearing his signature black trench coat, blue shirt with a ghost on it, black pants and red boots. He made his way over to Zim's house and was spying on it. He hadn't heard from Zim in 6 months! Skool was already three months in and there was no sign of Zim anywhere! Dib peered into the dark house, no lights were on, not even his robot was bouncing off the walls.

_What the hell is Zim doing…? _Dib thought. Gaz, who was dragged into following Dib, was playing her Game Slave 3. She had her signature hair cut, was wearing her usual skull necklace but her outfit was now different. She was wearing a purple, open shoulder sweater, black leggings and black boots. Gaz didn't know why she had to come, she didn't really care about Zim.

"Why is it so dark in there?" Dib whispered as he tried to find a better angle to see in the house better.

"I dunno Dib, maybe Zim went out somewhere and won't be coming back for awhile." Gaz suggested, not caring.

"Gaz, he's been gone for _6 months_. _6 months! _Obviously something's up, and I'm gonna find out what it is! Aren't you the least bit curious as to why he'd disappear before his sophomore year started?" Dib asked his sister as he turned to look at her.

"No Dib, I'm not. I don't care about what Zim does as long as it doesn't involve me." Gaz stated as she glared at Dib with one eye.

Dib sighed as he continued to watch. Just then, his house's roof suddenly opened up and Dib knew what that meant.

"Gaz! He's coming!" Dib warned. Gaz lowly growled as she tried to focus on her game. Dib saw the Voot Cruiser land and the house closed back up. The lights suddenly turned back on and an inhuman screech could be heard from inside the house. Dib put down his binoculars as he raised an eyebrow at the sound.

Gir ran out of the house, crying.

"Gir!" A familiar voice called from inside. Zim stepped out with his disguise on and sighed.

"What the…" Dib trailed off as he saw the new Zim. He was taller than he was 6 months ago and his outfit was tight against his skin, almost ripping. "G-Gaz…"

Dib kept on tapping Gaz's shoulder. She ignored it until she died and gritted her teeth. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS I-"

Gaz stopped as she saw Zim from the corner of her eye. Her jaw was left open as she saw the new Zim. "What the hell happened to him?"

Gir was still running around in circles, balling his eyes out as Zim grabbed him using his PAK legs and forcibly brought him inside. The door closed and Gir's crying stopped.

"I wonder where he went." Gaz said. Dib looked at his sister with a raised brow.

**XXX**

Zim sat Gir down and turned on the stupid monkey show, instantly making him stop crying. Zim rubbed his face as he sat down on the other end of the couch from Gir.

"Um… Sir, why do you look so… _different?" _A voiced asked the newly formed Irken.

"Irk had a monster living in the middle of the planet and the Irkens recently discovered this. The monster asked for a sacrifice and they decided to pick me. I didn't know that until _after _they strapped me against a wall. The monster took control over my body, she said that she wasn't gonna take control, so now I have a personal demon." Zim summarized. It was silent for a moment.

"Interesting… so what now?" Computer asked.

"What now? That's a good question computer, because Zim doesn't know himself…" Zim responded as he sat back and was about to take off his disguise when a knock at the door stopped him from doing so. He got up and passed Gir, who was entranced in the monkey show. He looked back at the hypnotized robot, before he opened the door to reveal someone he hasn't seen in half a year.

"Oh, hello Dib-sister." He waved. She didn't say anything for a minute as she just stared at Zim.

"Yeah… hello to you too Zim." Gaz greeted. "Uh… where've you been for the past 6 months?"

"Ah, I traveled to my home planet." Zim answered.

"You did?"

"Yes, that's why I haven't been trying to take over the planet in 6 months." Zim said.

"_**OOO, OOOO! Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, there's someone else near that girl!" **_A voice in Zim's head informed him. Zim knew who it was.

"I assume that the Dib-stink is here as well?" Zim guessed.

"What? Where'd you get _that_ from?" Gaz asked. _How the hell did he know Dib was here?_

"Oh Dib-stink! Zim is going to use Gaz here for experiments if you don't come out!" Zim yelled, causing Gaz to reel back.

"You're gonna do what?!" Both Gaz and Dib shouted. Zim just smirked as they both realized what he did.

"Stupid alien…" Dib mumbled as he walked up to Zim's house.

"I see that barely anything's changed, Dib. Thought you'd get taller or something." Zim joked.

"Oh shut up! How'd you get so tall?!" Dib questioned.

"Irk has great food that allows you to grow faster." Zim lied as he crossed his arms.

"That's bullshit!"

"You look good today, Little Gaz, I like the sweater." Zim complimented the Membrane sister.

Gaz blushed a bit as her eyes widened slightly. "Oh… th-thanks Zim…"

"Don't flirt with my sister, alien!" Dib yelled as he got in Zim's face. Zim lost his smirk as he had an unimpressed expression.

"Dib-monkey, I'm simply complimenting your sister, which is something I rarely do, is there a problem with that?" Zim asked.

"I don't trust you at all! You've been gone for 6 months and then you come back different! _Obviously _something's up!" Dib accused.

Zim sighed as he facepalmed. "If you say so, Dib, but I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow now won't we?"

"What do you mean by that?" Dib asked, growing worried.

Zim just smirked as he closed his door and locked it.

"W-Hey! We're not done here!" Dib screamed as he banged on the door before giving up shortly after. "Ugh, come on Gaz, let's get going."

She made a confirmation sound and followed Dib home. Gaz was deep in thought the whole way home.

_Why was I staring at him? And why'd I blush when he said I looked good? Has Zim ever done that before? _She thought to herself as her blush returned. She shook her head to try and get the thoughts out of her head.

Dib glanced at his sister every now and then, angry at Zim for making his sister like that. _That damn alien… _

The two Membrane siblings got home and Gaz instantly went upstairs.

"Wait, you're not gonna eat dinner?!" Dib called after her. All he heard was a door slam. "I guess not…"

Gaz was taking a shower and hoped that her mind would travel to other places. And if Zim's name was "places" that's exactly where her mind traveled to.

_What the hell is _wrong _with me?! I look at Zim _once _and I… _blushed! _I didn't care about Zim so why do I care now?! _She bombarded herself with questions as her head was leaning against the wall. _I just need to sleep on this… surely my mind will be cleared up by then. _Gaz thought as she finished her shower. After getting in her pajamas, she went into her room and instantly got in her bed.

_Just don't think about Zim and it'll all be fine… _Gaz told herself as she got into a comfortable position.

Gaz was asleep in about an hour, but it was difficult keeping a clear mind.

**XXX**

Zim resided in his base at his kitchen table without his disguise on. He rested his head on his arm as his three fingers repeatedly tapped the table.

"Computer." He lowly called.

"Yeah?"

"Zim needs you to make him some new clothes, perhaps ones that fit the style of Earth and not Irk." Zim told the AI as he heard a tear. "Please."

"Sure, it'll be done by morning. Also, you gonna be alright?" Computer asked in concern as it started making new clothes for Zim.

"Honestly? No. I can't take my mind off of what the Tallests said… it… _hurt._" Zim answered with a deep sigh.

"What'd the Tallests say?"

"All sorts of mean things to Zim. Like how he wasn't an invader, how his life's a joke, how he's a defective…" Zim listed.

"Why would they say that?"

"Because they hate me."

"Irkens are jerks, sir."

"That's what I said!" A random voice chimed in out of nowhere.

"GYAH!" Zim yelled as he jumped. He looked around and saw Crish just standing there.

"Sir, who is this?" Computer asked.

"That's… my personal demon."

"HULLO!" She greeted.

"Hi…" Computer greeted back.

"Wait, Crish, since when were you able to do that?" Zim wondered

"Duhh, I've always been able to do it! How else do you think I get out of people's bodies when I don't want them anymore?" She replied.

"Oh… interesting." Zim commented.

"Sir, your first day of Hi Skool is tomorrow, wouldn't want to stay up all night." Computer informed.

"Irkens don't _need_ sleep, Computer." Zim stated matter-of-factly

"One, you're not an Irken anymore. Two, at this state, you need the sleep."

"Ouch…" Zim said as he got up. "Fine, I'll go to bed."

"Yaaaay! Even _more _sleeping!" Crish celebrated unironically.

"I thought you'd be pissed." Zim said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I've slept for so long that I've gotten used to it!" Crish told Zim. He looked at Gir, who was still watching the monkey show.

"Goodnight Gir." Zim spoke to the robot who didn't pay any attention to him. Zim walked up to Gir and tapped his head, still no response. As soon as Zim grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, Gir went right to sleep. "Okayyy…"

Zim made it to his bed and flopped on it. Crish stood next to the bed, smiling at Zim.

"Uh… so, how exactly are you gonna do this?" Zim wondered.

"I can sleep next to you." Crish suggested.

"Hm. Isn't there something wrong with… people sleeping next to each other randomly?" Zim checked.

"Uh… hm." Crish took a moment to think about it. "Yeah, you're right, I'll just sleep in the infinite space, goodnight Zimmy!"

"Goodnight Crish." Zim said as Crish disappeared. Zim sighed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Zim woke up and wiped his eyes. He got up groggily and made his way to his closet. As he opened it, his eyes widened as he saw the many different colored clothes he had.

Zim smiled as he heard a yawn. He looked around before realizing it came from his head.

"Morning, Crish." Zim greeted

"_**Morning Ziiiiiim!" **_Crish greeted back.

"How'd you sleep?"

"_**I slept wonderfully! Wha about you?" **_She asked the Irken.

"Zim slept good, surprisingly." Zim answered.

"_**OH OH OH! Can I choose your outfit Zim?!" **_Crish asked excitedly.

"Go ahead."

"_**Hmm… okay! Pick out… the dark red hoodie, the black joggers, and the red and black shoes!" **_

Zim smiled a bit as he picked out the clothing Crish told him to.

"Crish, I don't have… red… huh, I guess I do have red and black shoes." Zim scratched his head as he picked up the shoes. He got dressed quickly and went downstairs to where Gir was still sleeping on the couch. Zim made himself some waffles and ate them in silence.

"Computer."

"What?"

"Has anything happened in the past 6 month?" Zim wondered.

"No, other than that big-headed Membrane kid kept on coming by and staying for _hours." _Computer informed.

Zim sighed. "Of course the Dib-monkey would still spy on me."

"Also, the Membrane sister came by at least once a month." Computer added, making one of Zim's antenna twitch.

"Really? That's interesting." Zim commented as he rubbed his chin. "Ah well, it's whatever." Zim got up and put the plastic plate in the trash before heading to the door and putting his disguise on.

"Okay, Computer, I'm heading off to skool now, you know the drill!" Zim told the house as he walked out the house.

"... Since when was there a drill?"

Zim made it to the Hi Skool and joyfully walked in. There were a lot of kids he had never seen before, that he could mess with if he chose to. But then, after thinking that thought, his mood diminished slightly.

_Right… I'm not an Invader anymore… _Zim thought depressingly as he slinked his way down the hallway. He checked his schedule and he had Geometry first.

Zim made it early to the class and the only people there were kids he didn't know, but one stood out with his recognizable curly, red hair. The kid looked at who entered and his face had a smile on it as he got up and walked to Zim.

"Zim! Glad to see you!" The kid exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, hello Keef." Zim greeted. Keef was slightly shorter than Zim and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with black joggers and black shoes.

"Huh, I'm surprised you actually changed from your weird outfit." Keef commented as he checked Zim out.

"Yeah, I thought I should change my outfit since it's my first day of junior year." Zim said as he watched Keef's eyes dart from place to place.

"Haha, you've also gotten… taller and muscular since I last saw you. You work out?"

"_**Say yes!" **_

"Yes."

"That's pretty cool. Anyways, where were you? We got a bunch of homework in this class already and you are _way _behind." Keef informed.

"Family crisis, also Zim can catch up." Zim assured the human.

"Zim… Skool started in _August_ and we're in _November._ We've had at max around 50 tests and more than 100 homework sheets, I _highly _doubt you can catch up. We also have 100 pages of notes." Keef told the Irken who held his head up slightly.

"Easy."

Keef snorted. "Okay, Zim, if you can catch up by… _Tuesday_, I promise you I'll get you whatever you want for the rest of that week."

"No matter how expensive it is?"

"No matter how expensive it is." Keef restated with a cocky smirk.

"You're a confident worm baby, and what if I don't get it done?"

"You'll have to do whatever I say for the rest of that week." Keef said.

"Deal." They shook hands as more people walked in.

"Oh right, I'm having an open party tonight and was wondering if you'd want to come." Keef offered

_An open party…? I'm not very fond of parties._

"_**Go to the party! Go to the party!" **_Crish cheered from inside his head.

_But-_

"_**Trust me, Zimmy, it'll be fuuuunnn!" **_

_Fine… _

"Zim shall attend your party, Keef-beast, expect me to be there." Zim accepted.

"Awesome!"

The other students apart of the American History class arrived on time and so did the teacher. The bell rung shortly and class started.

"Zim." The teacher spoke. Said alien looked up at the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Come up here." The teacher told him. Zim got up from his seat and walked up to the teacher's desk. "Here's your work." The teacher slammed down what could be a giant phone book full of homework, class work, and tests. "Have fun."

Zim's eye twitched as he picked it up and carried it back to his seat. Keef, who was behind him, tried to contain his laughter. Zim just glared at him as he set the phone book down. He heard creaking coming from the desk.

_Who the frell gives out this much paper in the timespan of three months?! _Zim angrily thought as he instantly got to work.

Class ended with Zim completing about 10 pages of work out of 623.

"Zim, I'm telling you, you _can't _do it." Keef assured.

"And I'm telling _you _that I will!" Zim stated, making Keef laugh.

"If you say so, man I'm already thinking of what you could do for me." Keef said as he put a hand to his chin in fake thought.

"You're too confident, Keef."

"Because I know ima win, Zim."

"Pfft, in your stupid worm baby dreams!"

"Give up now, Greenie!" Keef jested as he ran down the other direction. Zim growled at him and would've chased after him if only his next class wasn't in the other direction. _Since when was Keef so tolerable? _He wondered as he made his way to his next class which was English III with Ms. Frey.

As he entered the class, he instantly saw Dib. Dib was in his own little word, not paying much attention until Zim sat down. Dib stared at him from across the other room. Zim could feel the Dib's state but didn't pay much attention to it.

Class soon started and Zim didn't pay attention to the lesson as he was in the infinite space.

"Why'd you want to be here?" Crish asked.

"I just don't feel like being out there." Zim answered as he laid down.

"Is it cause of yesterday? You're still thinking about it aren't you?" Crish guessed as she crawled towards Zim.

"Mm."

"It's gonna take awhile to get over this, since this is a _MAJOR _deal, but you have to get over it." Crish told the Irken. "Your people didn't want you because you operated differently. And yeah, you may have messed up a lot and whatnot, but you have to realize what Irkens really are."

Zim started to tear up as he remembered the harmful things the Tallests said to him. They said it so casually which made it even worse.

"What are Irkens…?" He asked.

"Irkens are invaders, obviously, they invade other planets and claim it as theirs. Pretty simple, but they already _had _a planet, and they owned other planets too. But since it was such an early age, the Irkens didn't have any real way to keep the planets under wraps. So, the planets they owned rebelled against the Irkens and they were forced to move as _they _were the ones invaded. So, they moved to the emptiest planet they could find and it was the one where I murdered a bunch of monsters. It was thanks to Tallest Miyuki that you people actually had a working system and stuff. Otherwise you probably would've been destroyed by me. It's because of the laser thingies that Miyuki developed, I couldn't do anything against it." Crish explained as she laid down next to Zim.

"What was the original planet called?" Zim wondered.

"I believe it was called Zim." Crish said. Zim's eyes widened as she said this.

"Wait… what?"

"Mm. Maybe it's cause of the fact your name reminds them of the old days they hate you, but that was a long time ago."

"Zim… finds it hard to believe that he had a whole planet that had the same name as him…" Zim said.

"Maybe the name "Zim" is just unlucky since it's tied to that event, so that's why you have so many mistakes in your PAK."

"Well that's just stupid."

"Who named you anyway?" Crish asked.

"The Control Brains." Zim answered.

"Shouldn't they have known that Zim was related to the event?"

"By going off of what you're saying, the Irkens had to make the Control Brains, so the Control Brains don't have any knowledge about what happened on Zim and the Irkens probably forgot to exclude the name "Zim" from appearing." Zim explained.

"Ohh."

"Why did the Irkens name the planet Zim?"

"There were other races living on that planet, so they couldn't have named it Irk or else the races would get mad."

"And I assume that there was a co-dominance with the ownership of the planets?" Zim guessed. Crish nodded her head and Zim sighed.

"Even _more _information Zim hates to attain…"

"Come on Zimmy, cheer up! You can't let this get you down or else you won't be able to do anything."

"What _is _there to do? I don't have a purpose anymore…"

"Just cause you're considered not an Irken doesn't mean you still can't conquer planets. Also you have the entirety of Earth to explore! So why not do that? You could also keep up the invader act with Dib, or else he might do something severe if you don't keep him in check." Crish warned.

"What could _Dib _do that's severe?"

"He could actually expose you if you let your guard down. You don't wanna get dissected, right?" Crish asked, making Zim shake his head 'no.' "Exactly what I thought, and if you don't wanna do that then try to befriend him or something so at least you don't have to worry about it."

"This is too much…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can accept the information at another time, but for now, you gotta pay attention in class. Bye Zim!" Crish said. Zim sat up as he saw Crish disappear and when he blinked, he returned back to the real world.

"ZIM!" Ms. Frey shouted, making Zim's head shoot up.

"Yes, Ms, Frey?" Zim asked.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Zim said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Clearly." She mumbled. "Anyways, get up here and grab a book. We've already finished two."

Zim got up and went to the front of the class to get a book. Dib watched him the whole time and noticed his eyes shrunk a lot. They looked like pindots.

Zim grabbed a book and headed back to his seat, he sat in it and paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

Class ended and Zim was the last one to leave class. He trudged along to his next class which was Gym. Once he made it to his gym class, he didn't bring any gym clothes so he didn't change. What was the point in changing if you're gonna get back in your regular attire after the class?

Gaz was also in the class, but she didn't do anything and Zim didn't notice yet. She sat on the bleachers and watched everyone else play basketball. It was a free day today and her Game Slave was dead. She saw Zim walk up the bleachers and sit down.

_Zim's in this class? Meh, who cares? _Gaz thought as she turned away.

Zim sat there, not paying attention when a basketball came flying at his face. Luckily, his contacts were sturdy or else they would've broke. He held his face as he glared at the person who threw the basketball at him.

He saw Torque, Chunk, and Poonchy laughing at him. Zim glared at them with his teeth bared.

"Come on Zim, why you sitting there? Can't play basketball?!" Torque teased.

"Did your skin disease affect your ability to work your legs?" Chunk asked, making the others laugh.

"Come on Zim, don't be a _bitch, _come down here!" Poonchy called.

Zim got up and grabbed the basketball. He walked down the bleachers slowly. Gaz decided to watch how this would turn out with nothing else to do.

_Zim doesn't know how to play basketball, Crish._

"_**Hm… well, hold on just a sec." Crish said.**_

Zim waited and he jolted in pain. _What did you do?!_

"_**Hehe! You should be able to play basketball now! Just go at it and cross em up!" **_

_What does "cross em up mean?"_

"_**Just… destroy them! Not literally." **_

Zim sighed as he cracked his neck and walked on the court.

"Alright, this should be easy, you boys just watch." Torque said to Chunk and Poonchy. They nodded and went on the sidelines. "Heheh, easy win."

Torque bounced it to Zim, who bounced it back. Torque instantly went for the 3-point shot, but got blocked as Zim jumped and slapped it down. Torque's eyes widened as Zim took the ball and dribbled it to the basket. He jumped and slam dunked it in. Gaz's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Make it, take it." Zim said as he grabbed the ball. Zim and Torque switched places and he bounced it to Torque. Torque dribbled it before passing the ball to Zim's shins.

Zim reacted quickly by reaching for the ball and to avoid contact with Torque, flipped over him. He threw the ball and it bounced off the backboard. Zim ran and caught the ball and jumped up, slam dunking it again in the basket.

"YO!" People screamed around the gym as they saw this. Gaz was now fully interested in this game.

"4-0, we're playing to 11." Zim said as he got to the top of the key. Chunk and Poonchy were surprised by this. Zim bounced it to Torque and he bounced it back. Zim took it slow and began to dribble the ball between his legs. Torque got ready and Zim furthered his glare. He stomped to the side and Torque ran that direction, thinking Zim would sprint that way, but he didn't. Zim put his foot back and shot, making the 3-pointer. The gym went wild as he faked out Torque.

Torque was getting angry as Zim bounced it to him. Torque threw it at his chest and Zim caught it, adopting a confused look on his face. He jumped and faked taking a 3, making Torque jump as well. Zim dribbled past him and did a 180 dunk with one hand.

The gym cheered for Zim.

"9-0, you can have possession." Zim said as he offered the ball to Torque who snatched it from him. Torque went to the top of the key and bounced the ball to Zim who bounced it back. He began to move forward as he dribbled the ball, glaring at Zim, who didn't care.

Torque ran up to the basket and shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced off to the side. Zim grabbed the ball and dribbled it to the top of the key. Torque chased after him until they were in front of each other.

Zim kept on switching hands when he dribbled and Torque tried to snatch it, but Zim dribbled it between his legs and passed it behind himself to his other hand. He ran past Torque and threw the ball up. He jumped, grabbed the basketball, and windmill dunked it.

"11-0, Torque." Zim said as he threw the ball towards Torque. Everyone was cheering loudly for him as he absolutely destroyed Torque. Gaz was shocked at how good at basketball Zim was. She watched the alien make it up the bleachers and he smiled at her. She didn't know what to do and continued watching as Zim rested on the bleachers.

The rest of the period was spent just playing basketball. After the period ended, Gaz got up and left to head to the cafeteria. Dib was already there and she sat next to him.

"Heya Gaz!" Dib greeted painfully loud.

"Hello." She greeted back.

"Hey Membranes! How's it goin?" A voice that sounded like Keef's asked.

"It's going good." Dib responded.

"Eh." Gaz replied.

"Great to hear! You two should come to my party tonight, it's gonna be open to anyone!" Keef invited.

"Sure." The Membrane siblings voiced.

"Awesome! I'll see you guys tonight!" Keef said as he walked to his own table. Gaz looked around once and didn't find Zim in the cafeteria.

_I wonder if Zim'll get invited-wait no, stop thinking about him damnit! _Gaz told herself.

The rest of the Skool day went by easily and everyone ran out of the Skool, excited that it was Friday.

* * *

"Computer!" Zim called as he entered his base.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to a party tonight and I need you to do this assignment for me." Zim replied as he grabbed the phone book from his PAK.

"Yeah, sure, no-ZIM WHAT THE KRIFF!?" Computer questioned as he saw the giant phone book full of papers. Zim dropped it on the couch and ran to his room.

"Sorry, Computer, but I have to get ready!" Zim apologized.

Once he made it to his room, he closed the door and huffed a sigh. He went up to his closet and opened it.

"Okay, Crish, what should Zim wear?"

"_**OOOOO I GET TO DECIDE AGAIN?!" **_The demon asked with pure excitement.

"Yes."

"_**YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" **_Crish exclaimed. She suddenly stopped and examined the many clothes Zim recently got. "_**Go with the… camo sweatshirt, black joggers, and white shoes!" **_

Zim changed into the clothes Crish told him to and checked himself out after he was done.

"Wow… not too bad, Crish, Zim likes this." Zim said.

"_**YAYYY!" **_Crish cheered.

"I'm surprised you have some sort of fashion sense."

"_**Zimmy, I've been around for **_**years, **_**I've**_ _**seen all sorts of outfits!" **_

"Oh right, I should've thought of that."

Zim was on the couch, watching TV with Gir.

"Mastteeeeerrr." Gir spoke.

"Yes, Gir?" Zim asked as he looked at the little robot.

"Where is you going?"

"Ah, Zim is attending an open party in a bit." Zim responded with a smile.

"PARTY?! CAN I COME?!" Gir wondered as he shot up.

"Sorry, Gir, but you can't." Zim apologized as he patted the little robot's head.

"Aww…" Gir instantly sat down with his head low.

"_If _Zim attends another party he'll bring you along." Zim told the robot who picked his head up.

"R-Really…?"

"Yes, really."

"YAY!" Gir screamed as he tackled Zim. "I LUV YOU MASTER!"

Zim laughed as Gir nuzzled his head against Zim's. "Alright, alright get off of me, I have to go now." Gir jumped off as Zim stood up and wiped himself off.

"Be a good robot, Gir, I will surely be back."

"Bye master have fun!"

**XXX**

Gaz finished with her eyeliner and checked herself out. Her hair stayed the same but she was wearing purple eyeliner with black lipstick. She had on a purple hoodie crop top with black sleeves with black leggings and black boots. She also wore her favorite skull necklace with silver skull earrings.

Gaz made her way out of her room and went downstairs. Her brother was waiting for her on the couch. Once she finally made her way down the stairs she looked at Dib. He was wearing a white sweatshirt with black joggers and black shoes.

"Alright, let's go." Gaz told her brother as she walked past him. Dib got up and followed her outside. "You know how to drive, right?"

"Yeah, Dad taught me, sort of." Dib answered as he got into the driver's seat of his car that Professor Membrane got once he turned 16. It was a blue Chevrolet Corvette. Gaz got in after him and he started the car up. After a bit he backed up and drove to Keef's house.

The Membrane siblings arrived at the large house and could already hear music blasting from there, upsetting some of the neighbors. They saw a bunch of people park their cars and walk to the house. Dib found a spot and parked it. He turned off the ignition and got out with Gaz. As they got closer to the house, Gaz's mind started to mess with her.

_Is Zim going to be here? If he is what would I do or say? _Can _I even do anything? Wait, no shut up and stop thinking like that! _Gaz told herself as they got to the door.

"_DANCE_ _WHEN THE BASS HIT, DAB ON THE SPACESHIP, ME AND ALL MY MOTHERFUCKIN HOMIES GOIN APESHIT!" _The people inside screamed as soon as Dib opened the door, causing him to cringe. The two fully walked inside and it was hot.

"Jeez, there's so many people here…" Dib commented as he looked around.

"That's what you get for going to an open party." Gaz said as she too, looked around. She spotted Zim and her heart slightly hurt once she saw that he was talking to a girl. "Have fun, Dib."

"Wait, where're you going?!" Dib asked, but it was too late. His voice was drowned out by the other people screaming. "Ugh, whatever." He said as he walked to the kitchen, hopefully there wouldn't be as many people there.

Once Dib made it to the kitchen, he saw Gretchen in the corner, on her phone. She had her hair down and was wearing an orange sweatshirt with black pants and orange with purple shoes.

_She's the only one I know here that might actually talk to me… _Dib thought. _Jeez, do I _really _wanna talk to her? Screw it, if it turns out bad I can just find someone else. _Dib thought as he walked up to Gretchen.

Gaz made her way through the crowd of people and was near Zim. She stood there and started lightly dancing in case someone asked why she was just standing there.

"I like your outfit Zim, it surely beats what you originally wore." A girl complimented.

"Ah yes, Zim knows this outfit is great, behold it while you still can!" Zim told the girl, getting a giggle from her.

_Zim makes a fool of himself without even knowing yet she finds it funny _how? Gaz wondered, even though she'd do the same thing if it was switched and she knows it.

"God, you're funny. I wish I talked to you last year." The girl said.

"Why couldn't you?" Zim asked.

"Mm, because of my boyfriend, he's too protective of me and won't let me talk to any guy, even _if _it's to ask a simple question." She responded.

_She has a boyfriend too?! _Gaz thought growing angry by the second.

"Hm… well, I don't know anything about your _relationships, _so I really can't help you with this." Zim told her honestly.

_If he knew would he have helped her? And since when did Zim _help _people? Yet again he did compliment me yesterday… _Gaz thought as her blush returned. _NO NO STOP IT!_

"Ah, it's fine, I just wish he wasn't so protective of me."

"AYO HANA!" A voice yelled from behind the girl. Soon, a boy that was slightly taller than Zim appeared behind the girl that was talking to Zim. He was wearing a tank top with a chain and black, baggy pants with black shoes.

"Oh, hey Drew." Hana greeted half heartedly. Drew stared at Zim who stared back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Drew asked the alien.

"I'm the Almighty Zim, who're you, _monkey_?"

"The fuck you just call me?" Drew asked as he pushed past Hana.

"You didn't answer my question, _monkey_." Zim stated as he didn't move. Gaz watched and was getting excited at seeing Zim look so tough, it made her feel tingly.

"That's it, yo-"

"Alright alright, cut it out you two!" A voice told the two. Keef rushes over to them and got in between them. "If y'all are gonna fight then do it outside, _not _in here."

Drew snorted as he turned around. "Let's go, Hana."

Hana sighed. "See ya Zim."

Keef looked at Zim, who was still glaring at Drew's back.

"Yo."

Zim shifted his attention to the red haired boy. "Hm?"

"Calm it down now, dude, you have a party to attend to." Keef told the alien who raised a brow, if he had one.

"But Zim is already at your party, why would I go to another one?" Zim asked, not getting the joke.

"What? No, I meant you still have to party. So far all you did was talk and nearly get into a fight-I mean yeah that happens at parties-but like you still have to dance and sing, also get wasted!" Keef exclaimed.

"As if I, the Almighty Zim, can get "wasted." I have a high tolerance of alcohol." Zim stated with his head held high. _At least he knows what wasted means._

"Haha, okay, Greenie, lets have two drinks." Keef invited.

"Lead the way." Zim accepted as the two made their way to the kitchen. Gaz secretly followed them and saw her brother talking to Gretchen. _Woah, wait a minute since when did this happen? _Gaz thought as she was slightly intrigued as to why Dib would talk to Gretchen.

Dib saw Keef walk in with Zim. Zim looked and saw Dib and Gretchen.

"Where's Gaz, Dib?" Zim asked as Keef got out two shot glasses.

"Dunno, she walked off somewhere." Dib answered.

"Ah so she _is _here…" Zim whispered loud enough for Dib to hear.

"You better not do anything to her, al-asshole." Dib warned.

"Zim would do no such things, Dib-stink, he would simply like to talk and dance with her." Zim told as he grabbed a cup and chugged it. Keef did the same and poured one more for the both of them.

"You're not doing any of those things." Dib stated.

Gaz snorted quietly as she heard this. _As if I'd do anything _you _say, Dib._ Gaz thought with a glare.

Zim drank the cup full of alcohol and he set it down. He looked at Dib with a sinister look. It made Gaz tingle.

"As if." Zim simply said, leaving the kitchen with Keef. Dib was about to chase after him, but Gretchen grabbed his arm. Dib looked back and Gretchen just shook her head.

"Don't chase after him, it might give him more ideas if you worry." Gretchen told the Membrane sibling.

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"So, what was it about… the zombie bear you wanted to tell me about?"

Zim and Keef made their way to the middle of the crowd.

"_They saw we've been spending our time, lost and wasting our lives." _Keef began singing to the song.

_What is he singing? _Zim thought.

"_**It's called Finding Our Way! You wanna sing it with him?" **_Crish asked from his head.

_Yes._

"_**Okay! One song coming right up!" **_Crish said as she did something. Zim's eye squinted in pain as he bared his teeth. Keef was too busy singing so he didn't see any of this.

_Crish, what are you doing?! Are you trying to attack my brain?! _Zim angrily thought.

"_**No you dummy! I'm trying to cram the song in your head!" **_Crish told as she pushed the song which was in the form of a disc into Zim's brain.

_Zim's brain is big! How can you not fit a simple song in there?!_

"_**You have too much crap in there, Zim!" **_Crish said, finally the disc slipped in and Crish fell against the brain. "_**Oof!"**_

Zim's face turned back to normal.

"_Yeah, we messed up a little too much!" _Keef sang.

"_Since our skool nights out getting drunk!" _Zim sang along making Keef look at him in excitement.

"_Used to sing at the top of our lungs!"_

"_We're finding our way, we're finding our way!" _

"_We're lost in the fray, but we're not afraid! We're finding our way, we're all just the same! We learn from mistakes, we're finding our way, we're finding our way!" _They both sang together. Gaz looked at them in amazement. _Who knew Zim could sing?_

_Thanks Crish! _Zim thanked with a wide grin.

"_**No problem, dude! I also shoved a bunch of other things in there. You can now dance! And you also know a bunch of more songs now!" **_Crish informed. "_**Go wild, Zimmy!" **_

Keef started shuffling as the song went on and the alcohol was kicking in. Zim joined him too and the two soon-to-be-drunks were perfectly in sync somehow, making Gaz even more impressed.

"_Ooh ooh yeah, finding our way! Ooh ooh yeah we're finding our way!" _They sang as they shuffled together. People started looking at them and moved out of the way for them to dance. Some took out their phones and started to record.

"Damn Zim, since when could you shuffle?!" Keef wondered.

"Zim doesn't remember you being able to dance either!"

"I recently started during the summer!" Keef told.

"I started not too long ago as well." Zim lied, it technically _was _true that he started not long ago.

"I find it crazy how we're in sync!" Keef noticed.

"Don't stop now, Keef-monkey, or are you too slow?!"

Keef grinned. "Alright, Greenie, you're on!" Keef declared as the song ended. The two stopped and looked at each other. Everyone cheered them on.

"How do you want to do this?" Zim asked.

"We could each take turns. I go first, then you go first, something like that. Or we could try and be in sync and see who falls out of it first." Keef offered.

"I like the second one more." Zim said as he grinned.

"Bet." Keef said as he walked up to the dj. "Yo dj! Play Krush Groove!" The dj nodded and Keef made his way back to the dance floor.

"Alright, Beef, let's see how you fare in this."

"Beef? Hadn't heard you mispronounce my name in years." Keef dramatically said as he changed his voice.

"Calm down, it's only been a year." Zim said as Keef laughed.

"Get ready."

As the music began to play, both Keef and Zim began to dance. People started to cheer for the two as they danced more intensely, switching it up every now and then, but still in sync.

"ZIM! ZIM! ZIM!" Some people cheered

"KEEF! KEEF! KEEF!" The others cheered. Even Gaz was cheering… for Zim of course.

Dib and Gretchen heard the commotion and decided to check it out. They pushed past people and saw Zim and Keef dancing.

"What the hell…" Dib whispered as he did _not_ expect this to happen.

"Awesome! Zim and Keef are having a dance off!" Gretchen noticed. Dib watched in shock as he saw the two go at it.

The song ended shortly and the two drunks stopped to take a breath. They smiled at each other before walking off the dance floor, hearing the other people cheer for them made them feel good.

As Zim and Keef sat on the couch, they both laughed.

"Dude… dude! That was… a-mazing!" Keef commented as he tapped Zim's chest.

"Ahahah! Yes, it was epiiiiiic! Wow, I don't think I've ever had that much fun at a party before." Zim told.

"Have you ever _been _to a party?" Keef asked.

"Hm… ah, who knows, can't remember!" Zim responded making Keef laugh. Zim looked around and saw Gaz.

_Oh right… I think I was supposed to talk to Gaz? Did I say that or was that to piss Dib off? Ah, who cares! _Zim thought as he stood up.

"Zim's gonna talk to Gaz, he'll be back." Zim said as he walked over to Gaz.

"Ardy." Keef responded.

Gaz started to dance by herself, feeling a bit better since she saw Zim dance with Keef, strangely. She soon felt a presence behind her and for a second thought it was Zim, but then she saw the hands wrapped around her waist.

"Get. Off." She demanded as she stopped moving, the body behind kept on moving though.

"Why? We were havin a good time." The voice behind her said in a fake whining tone.

"No, Trey, get off me now." Gaz demanded again.

"Oh come on Gaz, let's enjoy this _one_ dance. Your body feels nice." Trey commented as he smirked at her. That comment made Gaz angry. She stomped on his shoe which made him release her and she stepped away. Gaz whipped around and was about to say something, before she saw Zim behind Trey.

"Hey." Zim spoke, slightly scaring Trey. He whipped his head around and backed up to see Zim clearly. The two were about the same height, Zim being like half an inch taller. Trey was wearing a white and black sweatshirt with jeans and white shoes on. "Why are you trying to convince Gaz to dance with you when she clearly doesn't want to?"

"Pfft, how do you know that? You just assuming things?" Trey asked.

"No, Zim was standing here the whole time, even the Gaz is glaring at you as we speak." Zim replied, glancing at Gaz. Trey glanced too, and saw that Gaz indeed was glaring at him. Trey turned back around and glared at Zim.

"Alright, _bitch_, you'll leave me and Gaz alone or else I'll ruin you!" Trey quietly grilled as he got into Zim's face.

"First off, I'm _not _a female dog. Second, why would I leave you alone with Gaz when she clearly doesn't want you anywhere near her? And third, you won't do anything, worm baby, you're too weak." Zim insulted with an unimpressed glare. Gaz loosened hers a bit as she saw Zim's fierce look. She felt all tingly again and it was annoying her.

"Weak?! I'm not weak!" Trey shouted at Zim.

"You're clearly weak-minded if a simple insult like "weak" affected you." Zim stated. Out of rage, Trey pushed Zim back.

"You're gonna get it!"

"If you wanna fight then let's do it outside, I don't feel like crashing the party for everyone else, unlike you." Zim said, Trey pushed past Zim and made his way outside. A couple of other people went outside right after Trey, presumably his friends.

"Zim-"

"Zim'll be fine, Dib-sister, just make sure no one does anything like that to you while Zim is gone."

Gaz didn't say anything as Zim walked out and left the house, a bunch of other people walked out too to watch the fight. Gaz looked around and found Dib sitting with Keef. She walked over to her brother.

"Where's Gretchen?" Gaz asked, not really caring.

"Left. Her mom wanted her home." Dib answered with a drink in hand.

"That's lame." Gaz commented.

"Psh… it's whatever, I thought it'd go horrible but it was surprisingly pleasant." Dib said as he took a swig from the cup. Gaz looked at Dib, then at the door debating on if she should watch Zim fight or not. She decided to watch Zim and she left the house. Outside there were already people watching from a distance. Zim was surrounded by Trey and his two friends.

"This doesn't seem fair." Zim commented as he looked around.

"Hah, you mess with the wrong people and the whole squad will be after you." Trey said with a smirk.

"No, _krintek_, I'm talking about you guys." Zim said.

Trey bared his teeth. "Alright, enough talk!"

"_**Zimmyyyyyy! Use my fighting abilities to help you out! A 3 against 1 is hard to do, and you're still not exactly in good mental health **_**and **_**you're a little drunk!" **_Crish warned.

_Hah… as much as Zim hates receiving help from others, He is slightly drunk and has no choice… _Zim thought as he sighed. _Alright, lend Zim your powers, Crish. _

"_**On it!" **_Crish said as she put her hands against Zim's brain. Her power was traveling down her arms and into his brain.

_Wait, shouldn't you be using my PAK for transfer? _Zim asked.

"_**Oh I forgot to tell you, your PAK doesn't function as your brain anymore. The PAK is now a separate thing, **__**मन पराउनु **__**a backpack!" **_Crish informed.

… _Do you not know what _"like" _means? _Zim thought.

"_**No, but- ZIM PAY ATTENTION!" **_Zim snapped out of it as he saw Trey throw the first punch. Zim parried it, then grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. Zim kicked Trey's leg in and he kneed.

"AGH! FUCK! DO SOMETHING DIPSHITS!" Trey screamed at his friends. One of them took a step forward before throwing a punch, but Zim rolled over Trey's back and, once again, use Trey's back as a leverage to kick his friend's back hard. He tripped over himself and fell. Zim kneed Trey's face before rushing the last guy standing and grabbed his face before slamming it into the ground. The other guy that fell stood back up, but Zim swept his legs and stomped on his back.

"This was barely a warm up." Zim scoffed as he turned and headed back into the house. The people that watched were shocked that Zim could pull off a 3 versus 1. Someone recorded it and snickered as they disappeared.

Gaz was amazed as she saw Zim fight while drunk. She couldn't believe that he was that strong to kick 3 people's asses at once. Zim walked up to her and smiled.

"Well, Little Gaz, Zim still has to dance with you, so Zim shall do that." He said as he patted the Membrane sibling's head.

Gaz lightly blushed at the sign of this. "Zim… get your hand off of me…" She demanded in a low voice, almost sounding cowardly.

Zim leaned down to her ear. "Come on Little Gaz, your face is red, hope you're not sick. Also, your outfit looks rather pleasing to look at, keep it up."

Gaz's eyes widened as her blush deepened. She watched as Zim walked into the house and was now questioning herself as to why she liked hearing Zim whisper in her ear.

Gaz shortly followed Zim inside and they both made their way to where everyone else was. Zim began to dance slowly, waiting for Gaz to join him.

"Come on, Little Gaz, dance with me." Zim insisted. Gaz just looked at him. She really didn't want Zim to see how she danced.

Zim smirked at her. "Gaz… loosen up a bit, I can tell that you're tense for whatever reason may be, but this is a party, enjoy yourself."

Gaz sighed as she began moving slowly.

"There we go." Zim commented as he slowed down to match Gaz's speed. She looked at Zim then at the floor.

_God, why am I doing this? _She asked herself.

"You're gonna have to move faster than that, this song isn't that slow." Zim told her. Gaz looked up and glared at Zim as she moved faster.

"Little Gaz, you have a lot to learn." Zim said as he got behind her.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doi-"

"Trust me." Zim whispered in her ear. She tensed up a bit as he did that and he moved away.

The next ten minutes, Zim was instructing Gaz on how to dance. Gaz couldn't pay attention as she was too busy trying to calm herself down, and that Zim was touching her and she wasn't doing anything about it.

"_One touch, one kiss won't be enough, I'm all empty, fill me up, closer, baby I want you. I'm hooked, I'm struck, I'm at your door, desperate for a little more. Closer, baby I want you." _Zim sang with the song. Soon, the two fell in rhythm and began dancing with the song.

Gaz grew a small smile as she watched her feet basically move on their own. Zim moved away and got back in front of her. He began dancing with her and they began to enjoy themselves. People started turning heads as they saw Gaz dancing with someone. Normally she'd just sit and glare at everyone, but it looked like she was genuinely having fun.

Gaz ignored the looks as she was too busy dancing her ass off, Zim looked at her and smiled.

_Why am I enjoying this? _Zim asked.

"_**Because you're dancing with someone you want to dance with." **_Crish answered with a smug smile.

_Interesting… _Zim thought as he continued dancing. The two eventually stopped once the song did and laughed.

"Wow Zim… I'm really surprised you can dance." Gaz commented.

"Pah! What else do you expect from the amazing Zim?" Zim asked cockily.

"I'd expect you to trip over your own feet." Gaz responded, making Zim glare at her.

"Says the one that needed Zim's help." Zim retorted, causing Gaz to lowly growl at him.

"No I didn't! You just felt the need to help, which I didn't need." Gaz denied.

Zim put his hands up. "If you say so, Little Gaz, but what you were doing wasn't really dancing."

Gaz glared at him. "Whatever."

"Don't get all pouty now, we had fun, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, we did."

Zim smiled as he walked away to find Keef and Gaz followed. They found him asleep on the couch and Dib was on the other side, asleep as well. Zim walked up to Keef and gave him a light slap on the cheek.

Keef woke up and blinked. "Oh, hey Zim… what's up?"

"I think it's time to end the party, Keef." Zim stated. Keef checked his phone and sighed.

"Alright, give me a moment." Keef said as he rested against the couch. Gaz full on slapped her brother.

"Ow…" Dib groaned as he rubbed his cheek. "Gaz… why'd you slep me…?"

"Time to go, Dib." Gaz answered as she stepped back.

"Fuck…" Dib whispered as he put his arm over his eyes. Keef got up and wobbled to the dj stand. Once he got to it, he used it as a support and grabbed the mic.

"Sorry to… sorry to end the party, but it's gonna have to end now. Go home and don't drive if you're drunk! See ya guys later, make sure you come to the next one!" Keef told everyone. "Whenever that'll be…"

Zim watched as Keef wobbled back and held onto Zim's shoulder. Everyone started leaving after the announcement, a bit sad it had to end.

"You gonna be okay, Keef?" Zim asked as the Keef flopped on the couch.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Keef reassured. "H-How are you not… drunk?"

"I told you, I have a high tolerance. Whatever you gave me was a bit stronger than expected, but I assume you don't?" Zim guessed.

"Yeah… 2's my limit." Keef confirmed as he chuckled.

"How many drinks did Dib-stink have?" Zim asked as he turned to Gaz. She just shrugged.

"Gaz… can you drive me home?" Dib asked as he slumped against the couch.

"Dib that's not even a question you should ask." Gaz told her brother. Dib dug in his pocket before grabbing his keys and Gaz grabbed them.

"You know how to drive, right?" Zim checked.

"If I can drive an alien ship I'm pretty sure I can drive a car." Gaz said. Zim nodded as he stretched.

"Let Zim take Dib to his car." Zim offered as he walked up to Dib.

"You're really gonna _help _Dib?" Gaz asked in slight bewilderment.

"I'd rather not, but it'll just be a hassle for you if he's too heavy." Zim replied as he picked up Dib and carried him over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess." Gaz thanked.

"Goodbye, Keef." Zim waved to the sleepy redhead.

"Ciao Ciao, Greenie." Keef said as he raised his hand.

"See ya Keef." Gaz said.

"Bye Gaz."

Zim with Dib on his shoulder and Gaz walked out of Keef's house. They made it to Dib's car and Zim set Dib in the passenger's seat. Gaz went to the driver's seat and started up the car. She looked at Zim, who looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Zim… for showing me how to dance… and… you fighting those 3 assholes was pretty cool." Gaz admitted, slightly looking away.

"No problem, Little Gaz, also you seemed to know the Trey-beast, what is it with you two?" Zim wondered.

Gaz deeply sighed. "Trey liked me since 8th grade, he was obsessed with me during that time but seemed to calm down a bit… but he tries to be more physical with his actions."

Zim glared intensely. "Seems like this Trey-beast is going to have to learn a lesson, FROM ZIM!"

"Dude, keep your voice down!" Gaz whispered to him. "Also, you don't need to do that."

"I can already tell this'll be an ongoing thing, from the way he acted, it won't die down anytime soon." Zim told Gaz.

"Well, knock yourself out then, make sure I'm there to see it though."

"You'll get the first hit."

"Sounds like an easy deal to me."

Zim laughed. "Well, I guess I'm off then, goodbye Gaz."

"See ya dumbass." Gaz said as she watched Zim walk away. "Wait a minute, how will you get home?!"

Zim threw up his hand and made a V shape with it. Gaz stared a bit more before remembering that she had a brother to take home.

Zim made it to his house and flopped on the couch once he got in.

"How was it?" Computer asked.

"Fun." Zim responded.

"I finished your homework."

"Good job."

"Did you just… _compliment _me?" Computer asked, only getting a snore as a response. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Gan: So uh… I didn't expect the chapter to be this long… idk if the others I make are gonna be like this, but… also this story might go from T to M, but it depends on how the story goes. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you wanna and favorite it too. All your choice though. See ya in the next one, whenever that'll be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gan: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Demonized! We don't have the next chapter of Zim the King out right now because Shin forgot what he wanted to write about and now we have to wait for him to either remember or think of something new. He told me, but I forgot and I told him to write it down, but he was all "nah, we don't need a planner, we're fine." All because one thing didn't go the way he thought it would and sticking to a planner was straining. But anyways, enough of my rant, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time With Him**

Zim slowly opened his eyes and it was dark in his house. He felt pressure on him and cranked his neck to see Gir sleeping soundly on him. It was pretty quiet and Zim appreciated the moment as he rested his head back down, too tired to move.

Zim also noticed how he still had his clothes on, so he must've slept in them. He rested on his cheek as he stared at the powered off TV screen. It was a Saturday and he didn't know what to do. He was still affected by what the Tallests said and barely had any motivation now that he was tired _and _sad… again.

Revenge could've been an option, but he felt too lazy for revenge. It could wait another day, but if he wasn't going to get revenge, then what _was _he going to do?

He heard a yawn, and assumed it was Crish waking up.

"_**Mornin Zimmy…" **_Crish greeted with another yawn.

"Morning Crish…" Zim mumbled.

"_**Ah… whatcha doin?!" **_Crish wondered one excitement.

Zim cringed at the sudden rise in voice level. "Just laying here…"

"_**Why're you laying down and not standing up and doing something?" **_Crish asked.

"Too tired and lazy…" Zim responded, closing his eyes.

Crish popped out of Zim and stood in front of him. "Well you better get up, Zim, we're gonna do some training!"

"Keep your voice down…" Zim said as he put a finger to his mouth. "Also, what training?"

"You're gonna learn how to use my power proficiently!" Crish responded in a whisper.

"Hrnnng…" Zim groaned. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Crish cheered as she hopped in place. Zim placed down Gir slowly and got up. He grabbed Crish's shoulder to use as a support before being able to walk on his own. He walked past her and headed to the toilet as he took his disguise off.

Crish followed and once she saw what Zim was doing, her expression changed to disgust.

"Zim… what are you _doing?" _Crish questioned.

"Just get in…" Zim told her. She reluctantly made her way over there and stepped in the toilet, disgust riddled her face as she shivered. "Elevator, take us down to the teleporter room."

The two suddenly went down the toilet and into a tube that went straight down. Before they made it to the room, they almost got stuck four times. Once they made it down, Zim turned to Crish.

"You could've just went to the infinite space to make it easier." Zim brought up.

"Hmph." Crish replied as she turned away.

Zim sighed as he turned away. "Come on, let's go."

There were at least ten teleporters in the room. He walked over to one labeled "Training Room" in Irken and stepped in. Crish followed and Zim pressed a button. The two disappeared and reappeared in a new room. This one was a wide area with nothing around it, just a blank room with only the teleporter in it.

"Ooo, so spacious!" Crish commented with glee.

Zim nodded as he walked away from the teleporter. Crish followed and Zim turned around. He sat on the floor with Crish mimicking him.

"Alright, what's the first step?" Zim asked.

**XXX**

Gaz slightly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room. Instead, she was laying on something, or rather, someone. They were warm and there was a hand on her back, rubbing it.

_Where am I? Who am I laying on? And why are they rubbing me back? _She asked herself. She wanted to move her head, but couldn't, in fact, she couldn't move her body as a whole. _Why can't I move my body?! _A little bit freaked out, she fully opened her eyes and all she could see was pink. The landscape was pink with fluffy grass and the skies were a light blue with a few clouds in the air. The hand on her back stopped rubbing her.

"Gaz." A voice spoke. It came from the body she was laying on. She couldn't say anything in response as she couldn't move it. "I like this place, it's peaceful and comforting."

The more the voice spoke, the more it sounded like Zim.

"I hope you're sleeping well. You know, your skin is really soft, it's nice to touch, and holding you feels like a blessing…" The Zim-like voice told.

There wasn't any wind, so Gaz didn't realize the fact they were both naked. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the body as best she could and realized her head was resting on its chest.

"Heh, you know, Little Gaz-" she calmed down after hearing this, "-you should stop dreaming about Zim and get your feelings straight. Take some time to actually know what you're feeling about me." He said as he grabbed Gaz and sat her upright on his chest.

Gaz was staring at Zim. He had a wide smile on his face and stared back. "Look, you're all over the place and that's understandable because you're trying to get your feelings straight, but if you stay in this… grey area then what'll you do? You might not get the chance to sort it out in time whether it be Zim dies or he finds someone who loves him, whatever makes him go away from you, you won't be able to do anything if you fight against it."

Gaz's stare softened as she listened to Dream Zim talk to her.

He sighed. "You had a secret crush on Zim in middle skool, right?"

Gaz glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes, anyways, over the summer when you didn't see him in 8th grade, the feelings suppressed, but when you saw him in _freshman _year, the feelings surfaced again."

Gaz furthered her glare. "Hey, don't get mad at _me, _I'm just your thoughts and feelings talking to you."

Gaz lost her glare as she looked at Dream Zim's chest instead.

"You should spend more time with him, go to his house and see what happens." Dream Zim suggested as he picked her head up and smiled. "And your ability to move… has been granted."

Dream Zim tapped on Gaz's nose and she woke up. She instantly sat up as she felt herself and laid back down once she realized she wasn't naked.

_What the hell was that dream…? _She wondered as she looked at her clock. It read 4:55AM. And _it's early… even better._

Gaz got up and threw on something random. Black sweatshirt, purple pajama pants and pig slippers. She quickly brushed her teeth, ate something, and left the house unnoticed. She brought her Game Slave with her but didn't play it.

Gaz walked for a while and when she looked up, she was standing at Zim's door. How Gaz got there, she doesn't know, but stared at it before turning around.

_No, listen to what your dream told you. _Gaz told herself as she turned back around. She went up to the door and knocked. No response. Gaz tried again, no response. She banged on the door until she heard a beep.

"You're Dib's sister, right?" A voice asked tiringly, Gaz could already tell it carried a sarcastic tone.

"I've been here for awhile yet you _still _don't know my name?" Gaz asked, growing a bit irritated.

"You haven't been to Zim's house as much as Dib has." Computer added.

"You're a computer, aren't you? Shouldn't you remember faces?"

"Not if they're important."

Gaz lowly growled. "Let me in."

"Nope. Zim is doing something and needs to concentrate." Computer denied.

"Computer. Let me in or else I'll force myself in there and tear out your cords from the inside!" Gaz threatened. The lawn gnomes activated and faced her before she turned around and glared at them, causing them to turn around and deactivate.

"I-Y'know what? Get in here…" Computer said defeatedly as he opened the door for her. She raised an eyebrow before walking in.

"Why'd you let me in exactly?" Gaz wondered as she looked around, nothing's changed. She looked at the sleeping Gir and thought it best she didn't mess with him.

"You forced the gnomes to deactivate, after that, there was no point in trying to put up anything else in defense." Computer responded.

Gaz grunted a response. "I'm guessing the toilet leads down to where he is?"

"Mm. It leads to the transporter room. It's the last one on the right you're looking for." Computer informed.

"Thanks." Gaz thanked as she went to the kitchen. She stepped into the toilet. "Elevator, take me down."

A loud decline sound came from the toilet. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Toilet elevator, take her down to the teleporter room." Computer told the toilet. It opened and Gaz descended down the toilet.

Gaz made it down to the elevator room and saw the different teleporters. There were black signs atop each of them and there were letters on them, but they were in Irken. She looked at the last teleporter on the right and walked over it. She entered and pressed a button.

Once Gaz was in the large and blank training room, she looked around before her eyes settled on two people sitting. Gaz walked forward a bit until she could fully see the two people. One was Zim while the other was a girl she didn't know.

The girl was dark red with tattered brown clothing and wings with a pointed tail. Gaz, out of instinct, glared at her.

_Why is she dressed like that? Didn't know they were playing DnD-woah why does Zim look like that? _Gaz thought as she looked at Zim.

His cheeks were a dark red and he had his gloves off, exposing big, red claws. She looked down and saw that he had red claws on his feet too. He had big, red wings that were lined with something silver, and his tail was resting on the side.

Her eyes widened as she saw the concentrated Zim in surprise.

"Now Zim, do you see the black orb in front of you?" Crish asked. Zim nodded. "Okay, if you stay focused and concentrate hard enough, you'll be able to grab it."

Zim's face furrowed as he concentrated harder.

"Now, Zim, I'm not gonna make this easy for you cause if you need peace and quiet to use your power, you're better off dead." Crish warned. Zim nodded his head.

"Alright, so, hm…" Crish hummed in thought she got a devilish idea. "Okay, Zim, you have a blank mind, right?"

Zim nodded.

"Good, good…" Crish said. "So, Gaz, right? She seems like a pretty cool girl."

"Mm." Zim voiced, keeping focus on the orb in front of him. It was coming closer and he could almost reach it.

"What if… what if she was in a… _bikini?" _Crish tempted with a smug smirk. Zim gave it a thought for a second and he already lost focus. The orb flew away from him. He tried concentrating harder and the orb slowly moved towards him. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the weird girl's attempt to break Zim's focus.

_Why use me? _She thought curiously.

"I feel like it'd be even better if you could… oh, I dunno, _feel _her? Y'know, get to hold her and explore wherever you wanted." Crish thought out loud.

In Zim's mind, an image of Gaz quickly popped up, causing the orb to fly even further away. He gritted his teeth, showing that they weren't the usual zipper-like teeth, but instead, sharp. The image of Gaz soon went away.

Crish giggled as she was having fun toying with Zim.

She leaned in his ear slowly. "Imagine if she was _naked." _

Zim now had a dark green blush as he tried his hardest to focus and remove any images of Gaz that appeared.

Crish turned around and saw Gaz herself, who was slightly glaring at Crish.

"Speak of the devil! It's Gaz herself!" Crish announced. Zim was too focused and not falling for the demon's tricks. He was so close to the orb that he could feel its presence. Gaz walked past Crish, ignoring her, as she made her way to Zim.

He was so close to the orb and as soon as he grabbed it, Gaz spoke. "Hey."

He jolted his eyes open and looked up to see Gaz, a bead of sweat venturing down his head. His eyes were now fully orange with black slits.

"Oh, hello Gaz." Zim greeted as he wiped his head.

"What's with… this?" Gaz asked as she gestured to Zim's new look.

"Ah, this? Well, first things first, meet my personal demon, Crish." Zim responded as he pointed behind Gaz. Gaz looked behind her and saw the wide-smiled demon.

"HULLO!" She greeted with an eccentric wave. Gaz turned back around.

"And secondly, I'm learning to use her power. It'll help if Zim has to fight something major." Zim added as he flexed his claws.

"Wait a minute, _why _is she your personal demon?" Gaz asked.

"Well, you know how I was gone for 6 months?"

"Yeah."

"I went back to Irk because I got a message from the Irken Armada saying there was an announcement and I _had _to go, so I went and the announcement was about me, but it was about getting rid of me and telling the truth about me. So Irk has this giant monster, Crish, in the middle of it and she needed a sacrifice if she wanted to leave. They offered me, Crish didn't take over my body and instead, became my personal demon." Zim summarized. Gaz raised a brow as she tried to understand that.

"So what, she's-"

"-a part of me?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Gaz turned back around to the smiling demon. She sighed as she turned back around.

"So what brings you here, Little Gaz, and how did you get in?" Zim wondered as he stood up and stretched.

"Computer let me in, also, got bored so I decided to come here." Gaz answered.

"Glad you did." Zim said as Crish jumped up and walked over to Zim. Gaz's heart fluttered a bit as she heard that.

"What's next?" Zim asked Crish.

"Now, we'll start with a basic move. This one is called, "Devil's Sniper, Tishina."

"And how do you do it?" Zim wondered.

"First, you put your arm up, then make a finger gun, and then just say the move name and you'll be able to do it." Crish instructed.

"Okay." Zim responded as he did what Crish told him to do. "Devil's Sniper, Tishina." A small, red line came from Zim's fingers and was visible for miles.

"Shoot."

Zim shot with his fingers and a small bullet came from them. As it traveled the large training room, it hit the other end, causing the faintest _**dink!**_ to be heard.

Gaz was quite amazed at Zim's newfound power.

Crish clapped and jumped in place. "Awesome!" Zim looked at his claw and smiled.

Crish turned to look at Gaz. Gaz looked back at her. They were about the same height and Gaz's eyes traveled down and frowned. Crish's boobs were bigger than hers.

"Anything else, Crish?" Zim asked.

"Ah! If you had test dummies, you could try out your powers in them!" Crish suggested.

"I could… but we have a guest, it'd be rude to ignore her." Zim informed as he nodded his head to Gaz.

"_You _have a guest, I'm not interfering." Crish corrected. "Have fun!" Crish turned into something black and went inside Zim's head. Gaz just stared at Zim, questioning what she just saw.

"Uh-"

"Don't question it. It's just something she's able to do." Zim interrupted.

"Right…" Gaz said. Zim patted her head as he walked past her. Gaz lightly blushed as she whipped around. "What the hell was that for?!"

Zim turned around with a smirk. "Your hair is really soft, I like it."

Gaz's blush deepened as she trudged her way to the teleporter with Zim. They teleported in the teleporter room and walked to the elevator. Zim entered first and Gaz hesitated.

"Something wrong, Little Gaz?" Zim wondered.

_God… I'm gonna be so close to him… _She thought as she shook her head. Gaz went into the small elevator with Zim and was pushed up against him. The only thing she could look at was Zim's face or covered up chest. She first looked at his shirt, then looked up at him, her blush was still there but suppressed a bit.

Zim had a smile on his face. It looked cute on him, in Gaz's opinion. She looked away from him, afraid her face would become more heated.

They reached the top and Gaz was the first one to step out. After she stepped away from Zim, she was able to calm down a bit.

_Why is it so hard to stand next to him? _Gaz thought as she went to the couch. She noticed Gir was sitting on the couch and decided to move him on the arm of it. Gaz took the liberty of sitting down and stared at the blank TV screen. Zim made his way into the living room and sat a bit away from Gaz.

"You had anything in mind, Little Gaz?" Zim asked as he turned to look at her.

The nickname "Little Gaz" was a cute name that Gaz secretly enjoyed being called. It started ever since he started calling her that.

"You have any consoles?" Gaz wondered.

Zim smirked. "Ah, so I see the Gazling thinks she can beat me in video games, eh?"

"Zim, I've beat your ass at every game we played when we were younger." Gaz stated with a smirk.

"It's been awhile since you last came over." Zim said as he got up and plugged in a game console and turned the TV on.

"I would've come over more if you didn't leave." Gaz blurted out. _Wait, did I mean to say that?_

"Oh? Would you now?" Zim asked in curiosity as he grabbed two controllers and sat back down. He gave one to Gaz

Gaz shrugged as she took the controller. "Maybe, maybe not."

"So, what game shall it be?" Zim asked.

"What's my favorite game?" Gaz returned the question.

"It's Vampire Piggy Hunter, but since there's a new version that came out called Vampire Piggy Hunter: Wrath of the Piggies and it's multiplayer, you wanna play that?" Zim responded. Gaz had her eyes wide open as she stared at Zim in amazement.

"H-How did you know…?" She whispered.

Zim pointed to his brain. "I remember things."

Gaz smiled. "Well, you have it?"

"Well of course, who wouldn't?" Zim asked rhetorically as he turned on Vampire Piggy Hunter.

"Someone who hasn't been absent from Earth for 6 months." Gaz jabbed with a smirk

"Puny earth woman, you shall not make fun of the amazing Zim!" Zim told Gaz with a hand in the air.

"I'll make fun of you once I kick your ass in this game, now hurry up!" Gaz commanded with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine…" Zim complied as he pressed the start button. They went into a custom match and created classes before choosing teams. Gaz was the Hunters, Zim was the Piggies.

They started playing and right off the bat, Zim was getting destroyed.

"Wait what?! What is this felgercarb?!" Zim cursed in Irken. "You're screen looking aren't you?!"

"What's the point in screen looking if I'm gonna destroy you anyways?" Gaz replied with a smug smirk.

Zim lowly growled and soon went quiet. Gaz noticed this and decided to take a glance at Zim. Once she did, she noticed how his eyes were wide open and his tongue was sticking out from the side. She smiled at how cute he looked while focused.

Unexpectedly, Zim was two kills behind and Gaz noticed.

"Wait what?!" Gaz yelled as she started to actually play the game. Gir woke up and noticed Gaz was in Zim's house.

"GAZZIE!" He screamed as he jumped on Gaz's head.

"GAH! GIR GET OFF NOW!" Gaz demanded as she tried to shake the robot off and play at the same time.

"NOOOO! IT'S BEEN FOREVA SINCE I LAST SAW YOUS!" Gir denied as he held onto Gir's head.

"Gir." Zim spoke. Gir's eyes instantly turned red as he looked at Zim.

"Yes, sir!"

"Get off of Gazling and sit down. Behave yourself." Zim ordered the robot. Gir, surprisingly followed his command and got off of Gaz. He sat in between the two and watched them play.

Gaz's mouth was a bit open as she was surprised by what happened. She shook it off as Zim was leading by one kill now and she had to focus.

The game ended and Zim won, surprisingly. He sat back and huffed a sigh. Gaz just stared at the screen in surprise.

_W-Wait… how did I-_

"Do you want a rematch?" Zim asked.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned to look at Zim.

"I said, do you want a rematch?" Zim asked again.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it was a bit unfair with Gir's interference." Zim answered as he sat back up.

"An invader being honest? That's a new one." Gaz jabbed.

"Pah! For one, Little Gaz, I'm not an Invader anymore. Secondly, Invaders don't _have_ a reason to lie. They can prove what they say." Zim apprised.

"You're not an invader anymore?" Gaz asked.

"Heh… that's what a part of the announcement was about. The Tallests told me that I wasn't an invader to begin with and a lot of other things. It hit hard." Zim answered.

"Jeez… I'm sorry to hear that, Zim…" Gaz commiserated.

Zim sighed. "I'm still trying to get over it, so don't pity me too much. Let's have this rematch and see what happens."

"I feel like we should make a bet." Gaz said.

"Oh? Well what are the stakes?" Zim asked, slightly intrigued at this.

"If I win, you have to do whatever I want for a day. If you win, I have to do whatever you want for a day." Gaz answered.

"Deal. Get ready, Little Gaz, because Zim will _not _hold back for this." Zim warned with a toothy grin.

"Try all you want, dummy, but I'll still destroy you." Gaz stated.

Zim readied up the game and they began playing. He began to focus on the game and started destroying Gaz who lowly growled and tried to kill him.

Zim smirked a bit and started to let Gaz kill him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gaz's confident smirk and his smirk turned into a smile.

"One more kill, Zim, and you'll be my dog for the day." Gaz informed the alien who quickly looked at the screen.

"Zim will not succumb to your wishes, Little Gaz." Zim stated as he got back into focus mode.

"If you say-" He killed her and ended the game, "-so…"

Zim set the controller down and stretched. Gaz's face had disbelief and shock all over her face. Zim leaned in her ear.

"I hope you'll be free sometime soon, I know exactly what I want you to do." Zim whispered with a grin. Gaz's face flushed and she whipped her head to look at Zim. Their faces were so close together that they could kiss if they wanted to. Zim backed up and tapped Gir, who returned back to his normal self.

"MASTER!" Gir screeched as he jumped on Zim, crushing his neck.

"GIR…. G-Gir… get… off…!" Zim commanded as he tapped the robot's arm repeatedly. Gir couldn't hear as he was now sobbing extremely loud.

"Gir, off." Gaz commanded Gir. The little robot quickly got off of Zim's

"Yes, ma'am!" Gir sounded with red eyes. His red eyes switched back and he giggled ebulliently.

Zim checked the time and it was 7:15. Gaz got here at around 5:00. Two hours and fifteen minutes together, not bad.

"Are you hungry?" Zim asked.

Gaz thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I'm a bit hungry."

"Alright then, let's go." Zim said as he got up.

"Wait, where are we going to eat?" Gaz asked as she slowly got up.

"Bloaty's, it's your favorite place, right?" Zim guessed. Gaz was surprised nonetheless.

"Y-You know my favorite place to eat too…?" She asked with wide eyes. Zim walked up to her and rubbed her head, then continued to walk past her.

"Gir, we're going out for a bit, be good and I'll get you tacos." Zim told the little robot, who instantly shot up.

"You will?!" Gir yelled.

Zim nodded his head and Gir cheered as he danced on the couch. Zim put on his disguise as he chuckled. He looked at Gaz who was looking at Gir.

"Come on, Little Gaz, let's go."

Gaz turned around and followed Zim out the house. She was really happy that Zim knew her favorite place to eat, and on top of that, he knew what her favorite game was, and now he's taking Gaz to her favorite place to eat. She grew a smile as they made their way to Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

Dib opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling for a minute before throwing the covers off himself and got up. He walked to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Dib walked out and saw Gaz's door open. He peered inside and noticed that Gaz herself wasn't in there. He went down stairs and looked in the kitchen and Gaz wasn't in there either. Dib ran into the kitchen and noticed that she wasn't there either.

"WHAT?! WHERE'D SHE GO?!" Dib panicked as he ran back upstairs and went on his computer. He looked through the many cameras that he had set up around the city and saw her walking with someone. Dib relaxed as he sat back, then sat right back up as he saw _who _Gaz was walking with.

"She's walking with Zim?! She might be held hostage! I have to go!" Dib declared as he shot up from his chair and ran to his closet, changing as quick as he could before booting out his door and heading to the backyard.

Zim and Gaz were nearing Bloaty's and Zim got a feeling Dib was up to something.

"The Dib-stink is going to try and do something." Zim informed Gaz.

She looked up at Zim with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling." He responded.

They reached Bloaty's Pizza Hog and went inside.

"Do you want to eat here, or eat at my base?" Zim asked.

"Let's eat at your base, I don't feel like being near these people." Gaz decided.

"Agreed." Zim said as he walked up to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Bloaty's. What would you like to order?" A girl droned as her eyes were closed, almost falling asleep.

"A large pepperoni pizza, to go." Zim answered.

"Coming right up, sir." The girl said as she opened her eyes, she looked up and her eyes widened. "Woah you're cute."

Zim didn't hear her, but Gaz did. She growled and got the attention of the Bloaty's cashier. She looked down and raised a brow at Gaz.

"Somethin' you need, child?" She asked Gaz purposely as she tapped on the register.

Gaz glared at her before looking at her name. "Yeah, there is, _Riley,_ shouldn't you be doing your job instead of flirting with your customers?"

"I already did _my job,_ _kid, _you just have to wait for the pizza to be made." Riley retorted.

"How much does it cost?" Zim asked, intervening before the two girls went at it.

Riley backed up and looked at the register. "$23.57."

"Here." Zim said as he took out a $25 bill and handed it to her. She took it with a smile and put it in the cash register. She took the change out and handed it to Zim. He pocketed the change.

"It'll be done in twenty minutes." Riley informed as she took out a receipt from the register and handed it to Zim.

"Thank you." Zim said as backed up from the counter with Gaz following. They sat somewhere away from the counter.

"I don't like the cashier bitch." Gaz voiced angrily.

"Jeez, already mad and we just got here." Zim commented with a light chuckle.

Gaz deeply sighed. "Whatever…"

Zim took out the receipt and looked at it. It was order number 10.

"Order number 10!" Someone called as they had a large pizza box in hand. Zim stood up, followed by Gaz and they walked to the counter. Zim carried the pizza as they walked home, but took a quick stop at Krazy Taco and headed home. On their way there, Dib was standing in front of them.

"There you are!" Dib yelled, grabbing the attention of both Zim and Gaz.

"Great…" Gaz whispered as she frowned.

"_**You wanna scare Dib?" **_Crish wondered with a devilish grin.

Zim displayed the same grin. _Yes._

"_**Let me take over really quickly." **_Crish said.

_Go ahead. _Zim allowed. Crish took control of most of his body, besides the head.

"You mind holding this real quick?" Zim asked Gaz as he lended her the large pizza.

"Make it quick before it gets cold." Gaz responded as she placed the Krazy Taco bag on the box and held it.

"We can reheat it." Zim said as he walked up to Dib slowly.

"Stand back, alien! I have a weapon!" Dib warned as he pulled out a weird looking gun.

Zim stopped in his tracks and put his hands up. "Now, now, Dib, let's not get violent."

"Why are you with my sister?!" Dib grilled.

"Well, _she _came to _me_. Gaz was bored and wanted to hang out." Zim answered.

"Bullshit! Why would Gaz want to hang out with you?!"

"Because I want to, Dib, and if you don't get your big-headed ass outta the way, I'm going to shove my fist down your fucking throat." Gaz threatened, scaring Dib and Zim.

"_**She's so scary! I like her!" **_Crish claimed.

_I'm glad you do… _Zim thought.

"You heard your sister, Dib, move out of the way." Zim told him with a fierce glare and kept the grin.

"Get away from her, _then, _I'll move!" Dib demanded. Zim slowly walked forward and Dib backed up. "Don't come closer to me!"

"What? Zim is just "getting away from your sister" like you told him to do." Zim said as he walked closer.

"No! Stay there or I'll shoot!" Dib stated. In a flash, Zim appeared in front of Dib and grabbed the arm that the gun was in.

"Zim would like to see you try, _worm baby." _Zim whispered as his eyes flashed orange and his pupils turned to black slits. Dib leaned back as far as he could, sweating nervously and shaking. "_**Now, what I want you to do is run back home and do not interfere with me and the Gazling's time. Do you understand?"**_ Zim asked as his voice dramatically got deeper.

Dib nodded and Zim backed up, returning to his normal self. "Good, now go." Dib turned and ran back.

Once Dib thought he was far enough, he turned a corner and started hyperventilating.

_What the FUCK was that?! Why did Zim's eyes look like that? Why did he _sound _like that? He must've done something to himself for that to happen! _Dib concluded. _I need to do some experiments! _Dib ran the rest of the way home, not wasting any time getting started on his little research project.

Zim turned around and smiled at Gaz as he walked over to her. Gaz's eyes were slightly wide in surprise.

Zim grabbed the box from her and noticed it was still warm.

"Ah good! The box is still warm. Let us go, Little Gaz, we have pizza to eat!" Zim stated as he began to walk with Gaz following.

They soon made it to Zim's base and he opened the door, allowing Gaz to walk in first. After she walked in, Zim followed in and they walked to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, they saw Gir patiently waiting at the table. Gaz looked at Zim, he looked at her, and they both shrugged as Zim set down the box while Gaz gave Gir his tacos. Zim took off his disguise.

"TACOS!" Gir shouted as he ripped open the bag and started demolishing his tacos. Zim looked in slight disgust while Gaz smiled a bit. He shook his head as he opened the box and walked over to the cabinets to find plates. He found them and grabbed two as he backed out and walked back to the table.

Zim set a plate down in front of Gaz, and he sat down. Gaz grabbed two slices of pizza, and the same with Zim. Gaz took a bite and made a noise of pleasure.

"It feels good to eat Bloaty's pizza…" Gaz commented as she continued to eat.

Zim took a bite. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You've never had Bloaty's before?" Gaz asked.

"No, I've been to it once and got scared of the animatronic so I ran out, I'm pretty sure you remember cause that was when I tried to experiment on Dib." Zim responded.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you ran out screaming." Gaz recalled as she laughed.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Be careful Gaz when you eat and laugh."

"Zim, I'm not a baby, you don't need to tell me shit like that." Gaz told as she glared at him.

"I know that, but you humans tend to forget basic safety precautions easily." Zim stated, taking a bite out of the pizza.

Gaz thought about it, then realized that Zim somewhat cares for her. _This egotistical, narcissistic, selfish _idiot _actually cares about me…?_

"T-Thanks…" Gaz murmured as she nibbled on her pizza. She took a couple of glances at Zim from time to time, and Zim noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Little Gaz?" Zim asked as he was halfway done with his second pizza. She shook her head and finished her second pizza. Gir was already done with his tacos and walked off singing the doom song.

Zim finished his pizza and put the box on the counter.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" Zim asked as he turned around.

"Eh, nothing comes to mind." Gaz answered.

"Hm…" Zim hummed, thinking for a moment. "How about a movie?"

"We could watch a movie." Gaz answered as she stood up.

"You'll have to decide on the movie though, I don't know what kind of movies Earth has." Zim added as he made his way past Gaz.

"Does Irk have movies?" Gaz wondered as she followed him into the living room. The Irken sat down and she sat next to him.

"Yes, we do, but Zim can guess that they're highly different than your movies." Zim answered.

"We'll just have to see." Gaz said, making Zim smirk. He turned on the console and went to Webflick. "You wanna watch a scary movie?"

"Nothing scares Zim, Little Gaz, do your worst." Zim challenged. Gaz could handle scary movies easily, but very few really got to her. There was one movie she strayed away from always, and that was The Resurrected. It's cover had a pig on it, basically dead and it's skin was practically torn off.

It was a three hour long movie and Gaz hoped that Zim wouldn't see it.

"Oh! The Resurrected looks like a wonderful movie to watch!" Zim spoke as he had a grin on it.

_Fuck. _Gaz cursed in her head. "You wanna see that one?"

"Yes! It looks interesting." Zim replied. Gaz took a deep breath before pressing on it and playing the movie.

They were ten minutes in the movie before there was a jumpscare. Zim and Gaz weren't affected by it, but the long silence after it made Gaz feel

a bit nervous. Nothing serious happened, yet it made her feel nervous nonetheless.

Thirty minutes in and to Gaz's dismay, the soon-to-be main antagonist, a pig, died. Zim sat there, a little bored and kind of disappointed at the slow start.

An hour and ten minutes in, there was a jumpscare that actually got Gaz. She didn't scream but her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She started to breathe heavily and Zim noticed. He could've smirked but it seemed like Gaz was genuinely afraid.

_Is Gaz afraid of pigs? Or is it that she likes pigs a lot and she can't handle them dying and coming back as zombies… _Zim thought with a saddened look.

"_**It's the second one, Zimmy, continue watching and see what happens." **_Crish informed. Zim slightly nodded and continued watching.

An hour and twenty-five minutes in, it was dead silent and there was a long ambience that made Gaz seriously nervous. Zim could _feel_ her nervousness and they weren't even touching. He wasn't even looking at her.

A jumpscare happened and it was loud, Gaz's eyes widened as she was frightened. Her body was still and her eyes quivered. Zim was unaffected and looked down at Gaz's unmoving body.

He quietly sighed as he put an arm around Gaz and pulled her close. Gaz quickly looked up and saw Zim's ruby red eyes looking at her. She stared at them, losing herself as she could see her own reflection. Gaz didn't know why, but she felt safe with him.

"I noticed you were getting scared, if you don't want to be close to me just tell me." Zim said. Gaz rested her head on Zim's arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Why're you sorry? What did you do that you have to be sorry for?" Zim wondered.

"I agreed to watch this movie even though I've always done my best to stay away from it, and now that I'm watching it, I'm so afraid of it that I'm acting like a bitch." Gaz answered.

"Little Gaz, it's okay to be afraid of things. It's a part of being human, it's a part of being _alive. _Earlier I said that nothing scares me, but I said that just to say it. I'm afraid of things too. I'm afraid of being alone, having no one there for me when I need it… that's one of my biggest fears, and I thought that I was alone when my people tried to get rid of me forever, but then I met Crish, and she reminded me of Gir, then I realized that I wasn't alone and I still had things on Earth that cared for me, whether it be a robot or not." Zim told Gaz. "And… this is hard for me to say, but even though Dib is my enemy… at least he cares that I'm doing _something… _I don't need him to be a friend, I'm just happy that he cares."

"You were relieved that _Dib _of all people cared?" Gaz restated as she looked up at Zim.

"I was at my lowest at that point, I just needed _someone _or _thing _to care." Zim responded. Gaz looked away for a second. "I commend you."

"Hm? Why?" Gaz asked.

"Because, even though you're afraid of this movie, you still decided to watch it. You may not have attempted to face your fears purposefully, but you're currently doing so right now." Zim explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it takes guts to do that, and I can proudly say you have them."

Gaz smiled at him. "Thanks, you big dummy."

Zim smiled back. "Let's watch this movie, you have the Almighty Zim by your side, so it's okay to show your fear."

Gaz chuckled. "You're right, I do."

They watched the movie and Gaz felt _significantly _better and wasn't as afraid of the movie as she was when they started watching it. Instead of watching it seriously, Zim started making jokes about the movie and Gaz soon joined him, laughing as he criticized it.

They finished the movie and Gaz was happy she got through it. She was now sleeping on Zim's arm. He repositioned himself and Gaz so that he was sleeping on his back and Gaz was sleeping on top of him. Zim looked at Gaz's sleeping form and noticed the rising and falling of it. He smiled as he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hehe! This is fun to watch!" Crish spoke as she hopped around.

"You don't get bored?" Zim asked as he sat down.

"Nope! I do plenty of things in here while you're doing what you do!" Crish answered.

"Like what?"

"I dance, I sing, I draw, I train, all of that stuff!"

"Oh that's pretty neat." Zim commented.

"Mhm, mhm! Is there anything else you needed or was that all?" Crish wondered.

"That was all, I just wanted to check up on you, I'll see you later."

"Ciao ciao!"

Gaz was back in the same place when she had her last dream. She was now fully clothed and was standing. Gaz was able to move around freely and she looked down, then up and saw Zim standing in front of her. He was fully clothed as well, but he had a smile on his face.

"Hello." He greeted softly.

"H-Hello." Gaz greeted back, shocked to know she can talk.

"So, how did it go?" Zim asked.

"It went… surprisingly well…" Gaz responded.

"What'd you figure out about yourself?"

"For one I'm surprised that Zim could beat me in video games, I thought he'd have no chance but… he beat me. Two, he knew my favorite video game and favorite place to eat and we went there. Three… he… comforted me when we were watching a scary movie that I've always been afraid of since it came out…" Gaz explained.

"And what can you conclude from what happened?"

Gaz looked down for a moment, then she looked up with a sweet smile. "I like Zim."

Dream Zim smiled sweetly at her. "Good to know that you got your feelings figured out, now all you have to do is hope he can return them."

Gaz's smile went away as she looked down. "But he's an Irken… can Irkens even _love _like humans can?"

"You'll just have to figure that out." Dream Zim answered as he tapped Gaz's nose. Gaz blinked and woke up. She was looking at the blank TV and noticed two hands were on her back. Gaz blinked again, then heard a soft snore. She picked her head up and looked down to see Zim sleeping.

She smiled as he saw him snore. _God… and his _snores _are cute as well… _Gaz thought and didn't deny it. Her eyes grew heavy and she rested her head on Zim's chest. She soon closed her eyes and smiled as a good dream started to happen.

Zim opened his eyes and saw Gaz sleeping with a smile. He smiled back. As Zim continued to look at Gaz, he started to actually _think _about Gaz's qualities.

_Gaz… she's a strange human. Everyone fears her. Has she always been this way? From what I know, yes, she has. She always strikes fear into everything and anything that just _looks _at her. She can beat up anyone and her heart is cold. No one has ever gotten her affection before and she distances herself from people so it's hard to actually get close to her. Looking outside of Gaz's personality, she isn't that bad of a girl. What Earth has deemed _hot _for females is exactly what she is. She's hot. Her body is well formed and surprising since all she eats is junk food. Has it all gone to the body parts human males look at? Is that why she's curvy? I need to study more on that… but what do _I _see in her? _Zim asked himself. _In my olden days I only saw her as an acquaintance, a family member of Dib and that was all… When we talked I thought it was just accidental, but now that I'm spending time with her what do I see in this girl?_

"_**I can help you with that." **_Crish volunteered. "_**What you see is a tolerable human who is more than just a random girl. From the time you spent with her your emotions have been better since the day your Tallests got rid of you. So far you've enjoyed the time you spent with this human and you want to spend more time with her. You find her interesting, no, **_**amazing** _**because of what she can do. You haven't realized it yet, but you will soon. Gaz is the only living thing that has gotten close to you, just like how you're the only living thing that has gotten close to her." **_Crish explained.

Zim lowered his eyelids a little as he thought about it.

_What are my emotions on her? _Zim asked.

"_**Your emotions on her? Sorry Zimmy, you'll have to figure **_**that **_**one on your own. I can't help you with everything." **_Crish told the Irken.

_What?! Why not?_

"_**Because I don't know myself. I've seen a lot of things and sure, I know some things. But even the most basic things like emotions I don't understand. I was so bent on being powerful and being on top that I didn't spend any time on if I wanted to find love, or if I wanted to relax and enjoy things…" **_Crish responded.

_Oh. Well, we can learn together._ Zim said.

"_**Heh. If you say so, Master." **_

Zim put his head back and began to rub Gaz. She made a sound and Zim continued doing it. A light blush grew on Gaz's face.

_She's so cute when her face is red… _Zim thought.

"_**Hehe, continue making her do that then!" **_Crish exclaimed with excitement.

_How do I do that? _Zim thought.

"_**Look it up, I dunno myself." **_Crish admitted, making Zim mentally sigh.

"Computer." Zim whispered.

"Mm?" Computer sounded.

"What time is it?" Zim checked.

"2:09PM, sir." Computer answered.

"Where's Gir?"

"He's… in the kitchen, sleeping in a cabinet." Computer responded.

"Why is that-nevermind…" Zim trailed off.

"Oh? I see that Dib's sister is… sleeping on you." Computer pointed out.

"Is this a problem?" Zim asked.

"Mm… not really, it's just that shouldn't you two be… dating or something to be sleeping with each other?" Computer asked.

"Dating? What's that?" Zim wondered.

"Oh boy…" Computer mumbled. Quietly, Computer went into the basics of dating, which spiraled into relationships, which spiraled into all sorts of other topics that were related to the main one. Then Zim asked about how to know if you like someone.

"Well, for starters if you always think about them then that's a sign, also, if you want them to be happy that's another, and you're finding new things about yourself." Computer listed.

"Is there more?" Zim pondered.

"There is." Computer confirmed.

"Grr… this stuff is stressful to figure out." Zim commented.

"Exactly, but you'll soon get it, I mean these humans did, so you can too." Computer reassured.

"Yeah…" Zim whispered as he looked at Gaz. She was beautiful while sleeping. Gaz was a terrifying human being, but seeing her rest so peacefully was just… beautiful.

He picked her up and set her down comfortably on the couch before stretching. Gaz shifted around before noticing something wasn't there. She groaned in dismay. Zim smiled as he patted her head, receiving a small smile in response. Zim looked around the house a bit and soon found a blanket. He returned back to Gaz and placed it on her. He then leaned down.

"Sleep well, Little Gaz." Zim whispered in her ear. She blushed again and her smile grew more. "Computer, why do I like seeing Gaz's face go red?"

"Well, that's blushing, Zim and you like to see it because it makes you smile and happy." Computer responded.

"Oh… what's blushing?"

"Blushing is when someone's face turns dark or bright from embarrassment or shame." Computer defined.

"What causes people to blush?"

"Scientifically or…?"

"No, emotionally."

"Okay, well people blush because the person they like is perfect to them in every way and they feel proud because they chose the right person. Another reason is, that person really wants to see their crush and when they do, they blush because they're happy they got to see them." Computer explained. "But in _this_ case, Gaz is blushing because she likes you, and you doing things for her makes her extremely happy and is causing her to blush because she appreciates it."

Zim looked at Gaz longingly. "She… likes Zim?"

"It's a high possibility." Computer answered.

Zim smiled. "Computer… you said that if you want to make a person happy, you like them, right?"

"Yes."

"What if I want to make Gaz happy? Does that mean I like her?"

"Possibly."

"Should I continue making her happy?"

"Frell yes."

"Thanks, Computer."

"Anytime, sir."

Gaz shortly woke up and looked around. She noticed that she had a blanket on her and saw that Zim was playing Vampire Piggy Hunter: Wrath of the Piggies. Gaz rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at Zim and noticed he was laser-focused on the game. She watched him play and realized that he was really good at the game.

"BRO WHO THE FUCK IS THIS ZIM KID AND HOW IS HE KILLING ME?!" A person raged, getting angry at Zim. He smirked.

"I know right? This motherfucker just comes in outta nowhere and kills me." Another person said.

"Fuck this Zim kid, how the hell is he going 25-0?! He's gotta be cheating." Someone else added.

"All of y'all just suck ass at this game. Stop getting on him and just play the damn game. If you don't like him then fuckin' leave, I'm tired of hearin' all y'all complain just cause you're getting your ass handed to you." A random person defended.

"Oh look at this lil bitch defending Zim." The first person insulted.

"Damn, your only comeback is insulting me. That's crazy, come up with something clever. Insulting me ain't gonna get you anywhere." The person defending Zim told.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I could easily beat your ass any day." The person stated cockily.

"You're on the bottom of the leaderboard, I don't think you can beat anyone's ass." Zim fired, making the whole lobby laugh.

"Yo shut the fuck up, I bet you're just a scrawny ass kid who can't do shit!" The person yelled.

"What does my body have to do with the fact you suck at this game?" Zim asked.

"You probably don't go outside you fucking bitch."

"Maybe if you actually used your eyes to not only see where I am, but to also see that I'm only a level 55, 100 levels below you, that I don't play this game that much." Zim riposted. He made the person go silent.

"Damn, imagine not having a comeback, that's craaazy." The person defended Zim spoke.

"That's what happens when you only insult people who're better than you, in smarts and in games." Zim said.

"Yo, lemme add you, you seem like a chill dude."

"Same to you."

The game ended with Zim winning and Gaz smiled. She was proud that he showed the dumbasses online who was boss and he gained a new friend while doing so. Zim left the lobby and looked at Gaz to see she was awake.

"Ah, you're awake! How'd you sleep?" Zim wondered.

"I slept great, thanks for the blanket." Gaz answered with a genuine smile.

"Anytime, Little Gaz." Zim said. Gaz grew a small blush, at this point she just accepted it. Zim checked the time and it was nearing 3:00.

"I should go, Dib might be wondering where I am." Gaz announced as she got up.

"Are you sure? I can scare him off again." Zim said.

"You could, but I can't live here y'know. All of my stuff's in my house anyways." Gaz added.

"Understandable, have a good day, Little Gaz, Zim'll see you later!"

Gaz chuckled. "Yeah, see you later, also thanks for the pizza."

Once Gaz left the house, Zim turned off the console and laid back. Gir waltzed in the living room.

"Where's Gazzie?" Gir asked Zim.

"She left." Zim answered, receiving an "aww" from Gir.

"B-But I wanted to see her…"

"You'll see her again, Gir."

"I will?!"

"Yes."

"YAY!" Gir screamed in joy.

"Also, why were you sleeping in the cabinet?" Zim questioned as he looked at Gir.

"I was TIRED!" He answered as he hopped on the couch and sat next to Zim.

"You are entirely something else." Zim whispered as he turned on the TV to Gir's favorite show.

"_**He really **_**is **_**like me, huh?" **_Crish noticed.

_Told you. _Zim thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Shin: Hello, it's Shin here. Zim the King will be on hold for a bit as what Gan said before the chapter started and I'm also not feeling that well, plus I've experienced writer's block in the process, and Gan being the dumbass that he is, can't remember anything soo yeah. Hope you're enjoying Gan's story!**

**Gan: Yep! Wait a minute, I'm not a dumbass!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JinxMarshmallow: Aww thanks! It means a lot and no problem you guys keep me going!**

**Chapter 3: You… You Actually Know…?!**

* * *

Zim was in the training room with Crish and they stood next to each other. Zim was in his demon form.

"Alright, next, you need to know how to summon a weapon." Crish spoke. "Of course, your claws are weapons already, but they can't block everything."

Zim nodded.

"Alright, I'll show you how to summon the sword Bloodweep. It's a demonic sword that looks like any other sword, but it gets the job done." Crish explained. She stood straight and put one arm near her head while the other arm was at the base of her chin. "Demonic Armory, Summon Bloodweep."

A red circle encrypted with symbols Zim didn't know what they meant appeared. The hole in the middle of the circle converted to black and a blue hill with a blue rain-guard started to come out slowly. Soon, a silver blade that looked like three arrowheads stacked on each other appeared. The hilt elevated near Crish's hands and she grabbed it, making the circle disappear. She spun the sword around stopping, having the blade face behind her.

"Now you try!" Crish encouraged.

"Okay." Zim said as he stood straight like Crish did and put his arms like she did. "Demonic Armory, Summon Bloodweep." The same thing that happened to Crish happened to Zim. He was holding Bloodweep and inspected it.

"Awesome!" Crish exclaimed. "Now, I'll show you how to summon a bow. This one is called Silentsong."

Crish put her legs apart and rested one of her arms on the side of her body. Her other arm was out. "Demonic Armory, Summon Silentsong."

The same thing happened except the bow that came out was horizontal. Silentsong was a purely white bow engraved with silver markings that were almost hard to see. A quilt with arrows formed on Crish's back filled with arrows as she grabbed the bow. Crish then looked at Zim with a wide smile, signaling for him to do it.

Zim got into the position she did and put his arms like hers. "Demonic Armory, Summon Silentsong." Silentsong was summoned and elevated into Zim's hands. The quilt formed on his back and he smiled.

"Nice! I think that you should practice with these weapons and get used to the new form." Crish suggested.

"Yes, Zim agrees, but he has a question."

"Shoot."

"Where are my horns?" Zim wondered as he felt his antennae.

"Oh whoops! I forgot to tell you, you have to stab yourself with your tail!" Crish answered.

"What? Why?"

"It's just how it is." Crish replied with a shrug. Zim sighed as he flicked his tail around before stabbing himself in the leg. Soon, his antennae were covered with sparks before slim horns replaced his antennae. The base of them were red and as they traveled up, transitioned into dark red.

"These feel weird." Zim commented as he rubbed them.

"You'll get used to it." Crish said. "Now, it's time to try them out!"

"Right. Computer, training dummies!" Zim commanded. A bunch of training dummies started to appear out of thin air. Zim grew a devilish smirk and prepared himself. Crish disappeared, going into Zim's head as to not get in the way. One of the dummies made the first move and dashed forward at Zim. As the dummy was about to punch, Zim blocked it with Bloodweep and threw the punch away before spinning and slicing the dummy in half. The parts fell and more dummies began to rush Zim. He focused on the closest one and ran up to the dummy.

Before the dummy could make another move, Zim jumped on the dummy and pushed off of it, doing a backflip in the process. Before Zim could finish his backflip, he flapped his wings, going a bit higher in the air. He swapped Bloodweep with Silentsong and grabbed an arrow. He aimed at the dummy and shot. The arrow made no noise and left no air trail as it struck the dummy where a heart would be. Zim then started shooting at other dummies, hitting his mark before he landed on the ground and rolled back, striking more dummies with Silentsong before switching it out with Bloodweep.

Zim appeared in front of a dummy and stabbed it in the chest. He spun, taking out the sword and slashed another dummy reverse gripped. He stabbed another dummy backwards, turned around and used the hilt of Bloodweep to jump in the air and take out Silentsong. He shot two dummies before landing on another one and striking it with the bow's tip. As he was on the dummy, he shot a dummy on his right and left before using his wings and jumped high in the air before the other dummies could tackle him.

"_**Say Meteor Strike!" **_Crish told.

"Meteor Strike!" Zim yelled as he came down, fire engulfed the lower half of his body as he came down fast, looking like a spaceship entering Earth's atmosphere.

As he landed in the middle of the dummies, he caused a giant explosion, launching all of them back and even creating a small crater. Zim looked around in amazement as he caused a bit of destruction. He walked up to the dummy that still had Bloodweep lodged in him and yanked the sword out. A dummy came out of nowhere and almost struck Zim, but he turned around in time and blocked the punch with Bloodweep. Zim pushed the dummy back and threw Bloodweep in the air as he ran to the dummy. Zim threw a punch at the dummy's chest, making contact, before beating it with rapid punches. He finished it off with a roundhouse kick, sending the dummy flying to the side.

"Wow! That was amazing, Zim!" Crish complimented as she got out of Zim's head. Zim smiled a bit. "Now, I think we should move onto powers."

"What kind of powers?" Zim asked.

"We'll start off with fire first. It's pretty easy to master." Crish answered. "At least the base of it is."

Zim's face changed to confusion. "What do you mean, 'base of it'?"

"Well, there's more to fire than most demons know. The fire type demons know about the power of fire better than anyone else, and they can use it in ways no one would ever think possible." Crish explained.

"How so?"

"For example, if you can master the full power of fire, you could stop time itself." Crish responded.

Zim's eyes widened. "What?! How?!"

Crish sighed. "Okay well… you cool the area around your body to such a low temperature, it reduces the heat of the natural expansion of the universe and slows it down immensely. You yourself are at normal speed while everything around you is slowed down to a point where nothing is moving. Your enemy can't see you as you're moving so fast for them and you see them frozen, but if you use it too much, you'll begin to thaw."

"That's… wow… Zim never knew fire could have that effect…" Zim commented as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, fire can do a lot of other things that no one but the fire type demons know about."

"Could you do them?" Zim wondered.

"No. I was nowhere near the level of a fire type demon in terms of using fire. They're like… born from fire itself." Crish responded. "But, you can surely do it."

"Wait, I can?!" Zim exclaimed, taken aback by this.

Crish smiled. "Mhm! You have the power to do so, all you need is to get in touch with the power of fire itself!"

Zim thought about it for a moment. "Alright, let's do this."

"Hehe! This'll be fun!"

**XXX**

Gaz returned home and noticed it was quiet.

_Good… Dib's not being annoying. _Gaz thought relaxingly as she sighed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a soda. Gaz sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She was watching a show that was boring to her, when Dib walked down the stairs deep in thought. She glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Dib." She spoke. Dib ignored her as he went into the kitchen. "Huh… he ignored me."

Dib grabbed a soda and went back upstairs, opening and drinking it in the process.

"I hope what he's thinking doesn't have anything to do with Zim." Gaz mumbled to herself as she turned to the TV and continued watching the boring show.

The rest of the day was spent with Dib in his room, looking over his research and thinking of different outcomes, situations, and tactics while Gaz just played her Game Slave as usual.

* * *

It was Sunday and Zim spent the entirety of yesterday afternoon to night trying out the power of fire.

It was now Sunday, 9:32AM and Zim just got out of the training room. He heard Gir singing the doom song and turned to see him making something. He peered over Gir's shoulder and saw him mixing ingredients together.

"Gir… what are you making?" Zim wondered.

"I'M MAKING A CAKE!" Gir screamed for no reason, causing Zim to reel back.

"Gir! You don't need to scream, I'm right here!" Zim told the little robot who giggled energetically.

"I'm sowwy! I'm excited to make a cake!" Gir exclaimed.

"And you're just making it to make it?" Zim asked.

"YES!" Gir screamed again, causing Zim's face to furrow.

"Alright then… don't cause a mess in the kitchen, and if you do, clean it up." Zim said as he turned to leave. Gir responded but continuing to sing the doom song, causing Zim to sigh. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV for it to play a random show. It was about going to some kid's birthday party and what gift to give him. They weren't sure if he wanted video games more, or toys more.

That's when it hit Zim.

He instantly jolted up. _Today is Gaz's birthday! Zim needs to get her something! But… what would she like…?_

"_**Well Zim, what is it she likes?" **_Crish asked the Irken.

_Well… she likes junk food, Bloaty's, video games, pigs, dark things… _Zim listed.

"_**Okay, and what things are associated with those items?" **_

Zim thought about it for a long moment, before getting an amazing idea.

_Oh!_ _I can get her a lifetime Bloaty's card that lets her eat free whenever she wants to! And I could get her a neck accessory that suits her! But… there's something else I want to give her… _Zim thought as he pondered on the last thing.

"_**Neck accessory? You mean a necklace?" **_Crish assumed, but Zim shook his head.

_No no, not a necklace… the _other _neck accessory that's tight on the neck. _Zim described.

"_**Oh! A choker!"**_

_Yes! One of those things, I must get it for her! _

"_**Also, for the last one, it should be video game related." **_Crish told.

Zim grew a wide grin as he thought of the best thing he could give Gaz out of the other two things he thought of.

_I should contact Gaz and ask for that favor. I'll need it for today._

**XXX**

Gaz woke up and stared at her ceiling.

_Fuck… today's my birthday… oh well, no one even remembers neither cares anyway. _Gaz thought downheartedly. She rolled over and was facing her wall with a small screen on it.

_Fuck my birthday. What's the point of even having one if no one remembers it anyway? _Gaz asked herself. _Only Mom would remember my birthday… She's really the only one that cared for me. Dib only cares about exposing Zim and Dad only cares about science. I get it, he's the best scientist in the world and he has a hardworking job, but come the _fuck _on can't he just have more than one day a year to come home?! Why can't he just work at home for a couple of days, why does it always have to be at the lab?! _Gaz irately thought as she clutched her bed sheets. She turned her head and found an alien plushie that almost perfectly looked like Zim hooked on her bedpost. She grabbed it and turned back over, hugging the plushie close to her. She began to sob quietly.

_Why can't my own _family _remember my birthday…? Am I just not that important to them? Am I just some trophy to Dad? Am I supposed to be the somewhat _normal _child of this family? What the _fuck _am I?! _Gaz depressingly thought. Just then, she heard a ring from her phone that rested on the dresser. She annoyingly grunted as she threw the covers off of her, revealing the pajamas she wore. It was a grey crop top with black sweatpants.

Gaz trudged to her dresser, wiping her face when she looked at who the caller was.

_Zim? Why is _he _calling me? _Gaz thought as she picked up.

"Hello?" Gaz spoke.

"Ah yes, hello? Is this Dib's sister?" Zim wondered.

Gaz audibly sighed. "Who else could it be?"

"Zim does not know who else could be residing at the Membrane's place. It could've been your cousin." Zim defended himself.

"Yeah, okay, cause my cousins all of a sudden want to come and see us after so many years of silence." Gaz sarcastically said.

"They do? Well that is horrible timing, because I need a favor from you." Zim told Gaz.

She groaned. "What? No, that's not what I meant, dumbass, also what favor?"

"Remember when I beat you in Vampire Piggy Hunter and we made a bet on whoever wins the loser has to do what the winner wants for a day?" Zim reminded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Zim needs you to watch over Gir while he runs some… errands."

"That's all? You could've had me do literally anything else and you just want me to watch Gir while you go grocery shopping?"

"It's not grocery shopping! Also yes, that is all. I don't need you to do anything bizarre for me, that would be ludicrous!"

Gaz chuckled. "Alright, weirdo, when should I get there?"

"Right now, please, I want to get these things early."

"Got it, I'll be over shortly." Gaz said as she hung up. She opened up the dresser and looked through it.

_If Zim isn't getting groceries then what could he possibly be getting? _Gaz wondered as she picked out a black shirt, purple skirt, purple stockings, and black boots.

Gaz changed and grabbed her phone before she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she went downstairs and headed to the kitchen where she saw Dib. Gaz's face frowned as she walked past him and went to the counter.

"You going somewhere?" Dib asked.

Gaz sighed. "Yeah."

"Where to?"

"Why does it matter?" Gaz avoided as she grabbed the cereal box and a bowl.

"Because you're my younger sister, and I atleast should know where you're going."

"Yeah, okay, you're _totally _my older brother." Gaz scoffed. She poured the cereal in the bowl and grabbed a spoon. She began to eat while glaring at Dib.

"Yeah, I am. By blood." Dib said, staring at Gaz. She crunched her cereal loudly and swallowed it, setting the bowl down.

"Then what's today?"

"Today's Sunday. What kind of question is that?" Dib answered easily. Gaz bared her teeth as she walked past Dib.

"I fucking hate you. This is why I don't consider you as my brother." Gaz told him as she walked to the door. She went outside and slammed it, making her way towards Zim's house as tears began to show at the corners of her eyes.

"What? All because I told her what day it was?" Dib asked as he groaned and went back to what he was doing.

**XXX**

Zim was ready to leave, all he had to do was wait for Gaz to get here. He had on his disguise and was wearing a white hoodie with black joggers and black shoes. He went to the kitchen and saw Gir still making his cake. It almost seemed to be done.

"Gir!" Zim spoke, causing the little robot to turn around instantly. His eyes glowed read as he saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

"Gaz will be coming over to watch you. It's her birthday today, so Zim is going to go out and get some things. Do _not _tell her that this cake will be for her, okay?"

Gir's face instantly went sad. "Aww, but I wanted this cake…"

"We can make another one, also, no one knows it's Gaz's birthday, and I bet the Dib-stink and his father forgot about it too, so she needs this Gir."

Gir's face lit up. "Okay!"

"I'll be back shortly, but I have to go down into the lab and make something for her when I get back. I'll let you know when we'll surprise her." Zim told the robot who rapidly nodded his head. Zim patted Gir's head, who giggled in response.

_**DING DONG!**_

The door bell sounded, and Zim went to it. He opened the door to find Gaz there.

"Little Gaz! Thank you for coming!" Zim greeted as he let her inside.

"Yeah, whatever." Gaz said as she sat on the couch.

"Gir is in the kitchen, he'll join you shortly. I'll be back!" Zim said as he walked out the door and headed to his first location on the list: Bloaty's.

Gaz looked at the door, then the way to the kitchen, then at the TV. She turned it on and began to watch it. Gir, as Zim said, walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Gaz.

"Hi Gazzie!" Gir greeted.

"Hello, Gir." Gaz greeted back.

"I love this show…" Gir stated.

"You love _every _show." Gaz pointed out. Gir giggled uncontrollably. _How does Zim put up with this robot?_

Zim made his way towards Bloaty's and as he entered, something was immediately wrong. There was someone at the counter with a gun pointed at them. Zim facepalmed as he walked closer.

"Give me the fucking pizza and money!" The gunman yelled at the register person, who was sweating nervously.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" They complied. Zim walked behind the gunman and grabbed his head.

"Huh?" He asked. His face was slammed against the countertop and Zim lifted his head up, showing the register person the damage Zim did to his face.

Zim turned the gunman's face towards him and glared at him.

"Why would you try to rob _Bloaty's?" _Zim wondered.

"B-Because they had good pizza, man! I don't wanna pay for that shit!" The gunman answered.

"And yet you did it while showing your face… shame." Zim said as he shook his head. He turned the gunman's face back around and slammed it into the counter again before throwing him towards the door. The man rolled and hit the double glass doors, dropping his gun near the counter.

"You might want to call the police now." Zim suggested. The register person nodded and took out his phone.

"H-Hello police? Yeah, we had an attempted robbery at Bloaty's… no… yeah, some civilian knocked him out… yeah, okay, thanks."

"So?"

"The cops are coming… Thank you _so _much, sir! H-How could I repay you?" The person asked as he began to cry. Zim reeled back a bit.

"Just give me a lifetime Bloaty's card, that's all." Zim answered.

"Yeah, no problem!" He said as he ran to the back.

_Humans… they're so weird… _Zim thought as he looked around.

"_**The same could be said about aliens." **_Crish voiced.

_Fair point. _

The person came back and held out the card for Zim. He took it and pocketed the card.

"Thank you again, sir! Come back whenever!" He told Zim. Zim stepped one the gunman as he left Bloaty's. He began to make his way towards the City Center Mall.

Gaz was bored of watching TV shows, and Gir went back to the kitchen for whatever reason. She looked at the console and debated whether she should play it or not.

_Eh, I'm sure Zim wouldn't mind. _Gaz decided as she turned it on. She browsed through the games Zim had and was amazed.

_Holy shit… does he have _every _game on here?! _Gaz wondered. She continued to browse and fell back. Her shocked face turned into a grin as she pressed on a game called Neil Mancy's Cloud Nine Breach. Gir began to run around the house, screaming for who knows what reason. Gaz just stared at the robot in confusion and amazement on how it could be so… _dumb. _

Gaz shook her head and soon returned to playing the game.

Zim was at the mall and began to walk through it, glancing at the humans that walked by. He soon went into a store he assumed had chokers.

"Hello! Welcome to Mara's, if you need any assistance, be sure to call someone over!" A worker at the entrance greeted. Zim nodded and continued his way through the mall. He saw a bunch of clothing that looked interesting and wondered if Gaz would wear something like it.

Zim soon found the neck accessories and browsed through them, looking at all of the different chokers they had.

"Oh, is that Zim that I see?" A familiar voice asked behind the alien. He glanced behind him and saw Hana.

"Oh, hello Hana." Zim greeted as he turned back around.

"I didn't know you were into chokers." She said as she got next to Zim.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend." Zim told.

Hana giggled. "Is it her birthday or something?" Zim nodded.

"These all look interesting, but I don't exactly know what would appeal to her." Zim admitted, looking stumped.

"Well, what does she mostly wear?"

"She mostly wears dark clothing, and she always wears a skull necklace."

"Hm…" Hana hummed as she looked at the chokers. She smiled as she spotted one. "What about this one?"

Zim looked to where Hana was pointing. She was pointing at a black choker with three skulls on it. The middle was slightly bigger than the other two and all of the skulls had glowing, purple eyes.

Zim smiled. "Perfect! Thank you, Hana."

"Yeah, no problem." She waved it off. "See ya later, Zim. I gotta go before my boyfriend starts assuming things."

Zim watched her walk out of the store for a bit before turning around and grabbing the choker. Before he went to the register, he walked over to the shirts. He browsed through them and found a shirt that said,

Fuck Off

Phrasal verb of fuck

VULGAR SLANG

(of a person) go away.

Zim smiled as he grabbed the shirt and proceeded to make his way to the register. Once he got there, he paid for it and left.

**XXX**

Gaz was focused on the game, ignoring any noises that weren't a part of the game and even Gir's antics. The door opened, which somehow caused her to snap out of her focused state, and saw Zim walking through the door with a small bag over his shoulder. The bag was pink and had some lettering on it that Gaz couldn't see.

"You bought… clothes…?" Gaz guessed.

"And something else, but Zim needs you to watch Gir for a little more. He needs to work on something in the lab." Zim told.

"How long will it take?" Gaz asked as she resumed playing.

"Well, you're talking about the amazing Zim here! It shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, yeah, no problem."

"Good! Thank you, Little Gaz." Zim thanked as he walked past Gaz, petting her head in the process which resulted in a blush coming from her. She shook it off and focused back on the game.

"MASTER!" Gir screamed, falling from the roof. Zim sidestepped out of the way and Gir landed face first on the ground. "When will we do tha thiiiing?"

"Soon, Gir, I just need to make something and we should be all set."

"YAY!" Gir yelled happily as he got up and began dancing. Zim looked at Gir, then shook his head.

Zim was in his lab, tapping his fingers on the table. Crish came out of his head and stood next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Crish wondered as she peered to look at his face.

"Yes. I don't know how I want to make this thing." Zim responded.

"Why not just make it like any other Game Slave?" Crish suggested.

Zim snapped his fingers. "Perfect…That is genius! I'll just make it like any other Game Slave, but with way more things to it!"

Crish smiled as she patted his shoulder. "Make it the best Game Slave she's ever seen!"

Zim smiled widely as he instantly got to work.

As he was working, his phone began to ring. He glanced at it and saw it was Keef. Zim pressed accept and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Zim?" Keef spoke.

"Hello, Keef." Zim greeted.

"Hey dude! Uh, you busy right now?" Keef wondered.

"Technically, no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm working on something, but I can still talk to you." Zim explained as he began to screw some bolts in.

"Ohh, well anyways, I wanted to call you cause I needed some advice." Keef told.

"And what advice would that be?"

"Well… I'm talking to someone, right?" Keef started.

"Oh? So you've finally got over your obsession with me?" Zim joked.

"Shut up! It was a Middle Skool thing, I was still figuring out my sexuality…" Keef defended himself.

"Zim's just messing with you. Anyways, continue as to what you were saying." Zim chuckled a bit.

"Right, so, I'm talking to this guy and his name is Lukas. I really like him, like, I'd date him, but I don't know if he's gay or not… He gives off a vibe that he's gay, but I don't know if he really is. What should I do?" Keef asked as he sighed.

"Hm…" Zim paused his work for a moment and thought about it. "Just ask him. Have a conversation with him and find a way to ask him if he's gay."

"That sounds good, but _when _would I ask him? He's a talkative person and usually has something to say, so I'm not sure if I'd be able to get the chance to ask."

"Wait until he pauses. If he pauses more than once, then just wait for the next time for him to pause and say it, or, be the first one to talk."

"Hm… yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but how should I confess it to him?"

"If you ask him that he's gay, then he says, 'yeah, why?' Then you confess it to him. If he doesn't return with 'why' then you should be blunt and confess to him."

"Okay, you're right, I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks a lot, Zim!" Keef thanked.

"Heh, no problem." Keef hung up the phone and Zim got back to work.

Gaz was now watching TV, occasionally looking at Gir to see if he'd done anything stupid. She got bored of the game and decided to watch TV since she was sure Zim would be done soon.

"Gir!" She heard Zim yell as he walked into the living room. With a medium sized box.

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted as his eyes turned red.

"Did you do it?" Zim asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes, sir!" Gir responded with a menacing smile.

"Good, place this down in the kitchen and get the thing." Zim commanded. Gir grabbed the box and ran into the kitchen while Zim looked at Gaz. He walked over to her slowly. Gaz got up.

"I thank you for watching over Gir for most of the morning while I was gone." Zim thanked as he slightly bowed.

"No problem. I wanted to get out of my house anyways." Gaz said as she waved it off.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" Zim asked.

"Not really." Gaz answered, then her stomach growled audibly. She blushed a bit as she looked down in embarrassment.

Zim chuckled. "Gir!"

Gaz slightly looked up at the robot who ran to her with a purple cake. He held it up to her and she read it. Her eyes widened as she read the words, "Happy Birthday, Gazzie!"

"Happy Birthday, Gazzie." Zim said to the Membrane sibling. Gaz teared up as she looked up at Zim. Her lip quivered as her face scrunched up. Zim's face looked puzzled, then Gaz suddenly hugged Zim and began to sob loudly in his shirt. Zim stood there for a minute, before wrapping his arms around her back.

"You… You actually know…?!" Gaz exclaimed between sobs.

Zim smiled sweetly. "Of course, this day is important for humans."

Gaz cried even more into his shirt. She began to fall to her knees and Zim followed her, still hugging her.

"Gazzie… can I join in too?" Gir wondered as he set the cake down away from them.

"Gir-"

"Yes…" Gaz allowed, her voice muffled. Gir extended his arms around the tow and brought them a bit closer together. Zim began to rock the two as they hugged. Gaz's cries began to die down as a large smile crept on her face.

"_All the good, comes in waves. I bide my time by the ocean and at night, I'm awake. To feel the wake of your motion. And I want something that's feeling alright, loose cannon but still it won't fire. No need to leave, spend our whole lives. Another day in paradise." _Zim sang quietly, calming Gaz. She clenched on his shirt tighter as the three of them stayed there for a bit. She pulled away and wiped her face. Gir retracted his arms, then Gaz went to hug Zim's neck tightly.

"Thank you _so _much…" Gaz whispered. "This means… a lot to me."

"Does your family not celebrate birthdays anymore?" Zim wondered.

"Dad only remembers Dib's birthday and vise versa… but they don't even remember mine. Maybe it's because Dib is _somewhat _into science…" Gaz concluded.

Zim scowled. "Your family is just full of scum…"

"Mom is the only one who would've remembered… but she's dead…" Gaz added as her grip loosened.

"What happened to her?" Zim asked.

"I don't know… she just disappeared and Dad said that she was dead."

Zim went quiet for a little and Gaz backed up to look at him. His face furrowed as he was thinking hard.

"It might be possible that she's still alive." Zim spoke, making Gaz's eyebrow raise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zim is saying that your mother may not be dead. If your father says that she's dead even though she disappeared… she might be alive and it's that either your father knows and doesn't want to tell you, or, he doesn't know entirely." Zim explained. Gaz had wide eyes as she stared at Zim. Zim held his stare.

She soon sighed. "I… I don't know… I feel like it'd be easier to say that she's dead and leave it at that."

"Yes, but, think of the good things that could happen if she really _is _alive." Zim told her. She looked down and Zim picked her chin up. "We can look for her one day, think of it as… a date."

Gaz slightly blushed. "A-A date…?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be so bad." Zim said as he grinned.

"Alright, yeah, one of these days we can look for her."

"Yes, but for now, let's continue this birthday of yours." Zim stopped kneeling, helping Gaz up in the process. Gir jumped up and picked up the cake, making a beeline for the kitchen. Zim and Gaz both shared a look before laughing and walking to the kitchen.

As they made it to the kitchen, the cake was set on the table and there was a box near it. Gir was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. There were plates and a cutting knife by the cake.

Gaz took a seat while Zim grabbed the knife and cut the cake into many pieces. Gaz and Gir grabbed a piece first while Zim waited a bit, then grabbed a piece for himself.

The three of them ate the cake in seconds, enjoying themselves to the fullest as they laughed at Gir making a mess.

After the cake was gone, Zim moved the plates out of the way and brought the box on the table.

"For you." Zim told Gaz as he tapped on the box. Gaz stood up as well as Gir and opened it. She pulled out the black shirt that Zim bought.

"Fuck off, a phrasal verb, vulgar slang, of a person… go away." Gaz read and smiled. "This is perfect."

"Continue, please." Zim insisted. Gaz took out the choker and inspected it.

"Wow… this is so cool." She commented as she stared at the three skulls with purple glowing eyes. She set it down and grabbed the lifetime Bloaty's card. "W-ZIM!"

Zim's antennae perked up. "Yes?"

"How did you get this?! These things are hard to buy! There's only like, _five _that are known, and they don't just give them out to anyone!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Well, I just helped out a Bloaty's worker and they gave me the card in exchange for my service." Zim told her with a smug grin.

"This isn't fake, right?" Gaz checked with a suspicious brow raised.

"You can fake those?"

"So it's not fake, got it." Gaz said as she smiled brightly. She put it down and grabbed the final present. Gaz pulled it out and looked confused. The present was a Game Slave, not the new one, but the first one… or at least that's what it looked like.

"Zim… this is just the first Game Slave… I already have the fourth one." Gaz pointed out. Zim still held his grin.

"Turn it on."

Gaz turned it on and her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"This was made by the AMAZING ZIM HIMSELF! This is a gift for Gaz, if any other human or thing has it, you _will _get intensely shocked." The Game Slave warned. On the screen was a pop up box with the text and a pixelated Zim on the side. One arm was behind his back while the other was pointing up. He had his eyes closed and his mouth repeatedly opened and closed as if he was talking.

Gaz switched from looking at the Game Slave, to Zim in fascination.

"Continue."

Gaz pressed a button and the box disappeared. The screen now displayed a library full of games that even the original Game Slave wouldn't have or couldn't. At the top of the screen it displayed, "Gaz's Slave."

"Wait… Wait a damn minute… is this… my _own _Game Slave?" Gaz guessed as she looked at Zim. He simply nodded and Gaz was at a loss for words. Her shocked face turned into a smile as she closed her Gaz's Slave and hugged Zim tightly. "You're the best… thank you, Zim…"

Zim hugged back. "No problem, Little Gaz."

Gaz stopped hugging Zim and put on her new black shirt over her other one.

"It fits nicely." Gaz commented. Zim couldn't help but stare at Gaz for a bit. He blinked and stopped staring as he sat down. Gaz then put on her choker.

"It looks great on you." Zim complimented, making Gaz lightly blush.

"Don't flatter me…" She whispered as she turned away from him.

"Sorry, it's just that you're great to look at." Zim blurted. He instantly shut up as his cheeks slightly turned dark green. Gaz's face lit up as she stared at the floor with wide eyes.

"Wait, do you… mean that?" Gaz asked as she looked up at Zim.

"Uh… yes…" Zim responded with wide eyes.

"Thanks…"

"_**Give her more compliments!" **_Crish suggested.

_What?! Why?! _Zim asked.

"_**Because it would be funny to watch how she reacts!" **_Crish replies with a giggle.

Zim mentally sighed, but smiled. "If I may add more, Little Gaz, your hair is quite soft to touch and is very pretty."

Gaz blushed more, she saw Zim's smile turn into a lust-like smirk.

"Your eyes are really beautiful to look at as well. You should keep them open more." Zim suggested.

"Zim… stop…" Gaz weakly pleaded. Zim chortled.

"Seeing you in general, you're like a black rose. Beautiful in the most darkest of ways. People are afraid of you because you're unnatural, but to me, you're unique and interesting because of how different you are." Zim continued, causing Gaz to put her head down in sheer embarrassment.

_No no no! Why is he doing this?! _Gaz thought as she squirmed.

"Also, your body is really… _perfect_. It's entrancing to look at and… _hot_." Zim described. Gaz whipped her head up to look at Zim and her face was really red.

"_**I think that one did it." **_Crish noticed.

_Zim thinks so too._

"Shut up!" Gaz yelled as she lunged at Zim. He leaned back, accidentally putting his foot out. Gaz tripped over it and was now flying at Zim. His eyes widened as Gaz flew into him, causing him to fall backwards. As they hit the ground, Zim closed his eyes as the back of his head stung. He felt something warm on his lips and he cracked one eyelid open to find Gaz's face right in front of his. Her eyes were wide open and she was redder than before.

Zim screamed, causing his tongue to shoot into Gaz's mouth. Gaz's face slightly cringed as she could feel Zim's frantic tongue swirling around hers. It didn't even feel that bad to her, it felt… _good. _

Gaz soon pushed off of Zim and fell back. She felt around her mouth before closing it. Zim didn't know what to do. He just stared at Gaz as she stared back.

"KISSIES! CAN I HAVE ONE TOOOOO?!" Gir screeched from on top of the table.

"NO!" Both Zim and Gaz shouted at him.

"Aww… but kissieessss…" Gir whined as he looked down. Zim rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked over to Gaz and held his hand out.

"I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do… _that_." Gaz apologized as she accepted his hand.

"Don't be. Zim should be the one to blame for teasing you and making you come at me." Zim waved off.

Gaz looked away as she scratched the back of her head. "Um… thanks a lot for making this day the best one I've had in awhile…"

Zim patted her head, making her blush. "No problem, Little Gaz."

Gaz smiled, then looked at Zim. When she did, her smile widened, making her look really cute.

Zim could hear the beating of his squeedlyspooch and wondered what that could mean. He felt something while looking at Gaz's smiling face, but he didn't know what it was. Zim stopped petting Gaz which led to her slightly frowning.

"Why'd you stop?" Gaz wondered.

"The Dib-stink might be wondering where you are, shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Zim answered making Gaz loudly groan.

"I don't _want _to go back there, plus, it's still somewhat early." Gaz stated.

Zim thought about it for a moment. "Alright, you can stay here, I guess."

Gaz giggled. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Zim said as he grabbed the box and threw it away.

"GAZZIE'S STAYING WIT US?!" Gir asked, scaring both Zim and Gaz.

"For now, yes." Zim confirmed, making Gir run around frantically. Zim deadpanned as he watched this while Gaz found some amusement in this.

As Gaz watched Zim and Gir yelling at each other, her mind went back to what happened with her and Zim.

_God… that was so embarrassing… it wasn't even a proper first kiss either… _Gaz thought as she looked down. _The weird part was that his tongue felt strangely good… what the hell am I even thinking?! What's _Zim _thinking about that? _She looked back up to find Gir in a bowl full of mixed ingredients. She smiled as she saw Zim trying to get him out of there. _I think he has more important things to worry about. _

As Zim was trying to get Gir out of the bowl, his mind kept on going back to what happened. It might've been Crish messing with him, or it _was_ his mind going back to that event.

_Was that a… kiss? It felt very strange… but in a good way. _Zim thought as he tried to grab Gir without getting his gloves dirty. _I kind of… want to feel that feeling again… _Zim thought as he lightly blushed, finally grabbing Gir.

Gir giggled uncontrollably as Zim's face changed in disgust.

"Gir… wash yourself off." Zim commanded as he held his arms out.

"OTAY!" He complied as he somehow licked the ingredients off of his body. Zim looked even more disgusted while Gaz was surprised. Zim instantly dropped Gir after he was down and shivered.

"You guys are full of surprises." Gaz commented.

"The same could be said to you." Zim returned with a smug smirk. Gaz sighed with a smile and pointed to her shirt.

"That's just rude!" Zim commented. Gaz blew a kiss, turned around, and pointed to her butt.

"Kiss my ass, Zim."

"_**Only if you let me! Only if you let me!" **_Crish repeatedly told Zim.

"Only if you let me." Zim said, making Gaz whip around with a blush.

"You guys are cute, KISS AGAIN!" Gir shouted from the table. Zim and Gaz both turned with blushes.

"SHUT UP GIR!"

* * *

**Gan: Hullo! Hopefully you liked this chapter. Shin is somehow feeling worse but he now has a flow going with ZtK (if you were wondering), so expect a chapter sometime soon… maybe… anyways, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tell Me This **_**Before **_**I'm In A Fight!**

* * *

Zim and Gaz were hanging out on the couch underneath a blanket, literally doing nothing but cuddling each other. Well, _Gaz _was cuddling him, he didn't know what that was. Gaz had her eyes closed and had a bright smile on her face. She was very delighted that Zim was with her. She felt… _invincible_ when Zim was around, like she could be herself because of their shared interests, she could actually _talk _to him, she can't be afraid of anything because _Zim _is there to help her.

_Mom… I think I found someone-no, I now _know _someone who truly cares for me… and he's not a human… he's an alien… It's weird, I know, but I've recently figured out that I really like him a lot and I wouldn't trade him for anything. It sounds weird coming from someone like me… but I can't help it. My feelings for him are there… and they're strong. He even thinks that you might be alive… as crazy as that sounds, since you've been claimed as dead for years now, we decided that we might look for you one day. If you are alive, I hope you're doing well… I miss you… _Gaz thought.

Zim was relaxing against the couch as he looked at the ceiling in thought.

_Crish._

"_**Yeah?" **_Crish asked.

_I think I might be developing feelings for the Gaz… _Zim admitted.

Crish giggled. "_**That's so cuuute!"**_

Zim smiled widely. _Be quiet! Zim needs to spend more time with her to truly know. _

"_**Oh you totally like her!" **_Crish stated.

_So you know what "like" means now? _

"_**Shut up!" **_Crish told him. Zim quietly giggled.

"Hey Zim." Gaz spoke, she was laying against Zim's arm.

"Yes, Little Gaz?"

"Can you teach me how to speak Irken?"

"Hm… well, it's mostly curses, but there are _some _human words that can be translated into Irken."

"Oo, like what?" Gaz wondered as she sat up.

"Okay, let's start with kriff. Kriff in Irken means fuck in English. Words consisting of this are: fuck, fucking, motherfucker. In Irken, it's: kriff, kriffing, motherkriffer."

"Ooo, that sounds fun to use!" Gaz commented as her eyes opened.

"Use it for yourself then."

Gaz giggled then cleared her throat. "Kriff you."

"Ah, it wouldn't be kriff you, it would be kriff mu."

"Kriff mu? That just sounds like kriff you but with an M instead of a Y." Gaz pointed out.

"Yes, but that's just how it is." Zim said with a shrug.

"Alright then, kriff mu!" Gaz said. She grinned with delight as she repeatedly said it. Zim thought it was adorable seeing Gaz using his language.

"Fewq." Zim spoke, causing Gaz to stop. She raised a brow at Zim.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"It means stop." Zim explained.

"Fewq… feeeeeeeewwwq… sounds weird." Gaz commented as she pronounced the word.

"Most Irken words are weird."

"So… what if I wanted to call someone a bitch?" Gaz wondered.

"Ginjra." Zim replied.

"You're a stupid ginjra." Gaz tried. "That's a funny word."

Zim chuckled. "It would be tragin grinja."

"Tragin grinja… do you guys have different words for different phrases?" Gaz wondered.

Zim nodded.

"That's really cool." Gaz commented.

"Yes, Irken is like Latin." Zim said.

"So what? You don't speak it?"

"We do, but most of the time it's written."

"Interesting…" Gaz whispered.

"You want to continue with the lesson?"

"Yes, please." Gaz responded kindly. Zim smiled at her and he began to explain more about Irk's language.

An hour later of learning Irken, Gaz was sleeping peacefully against Zim's arm with a content smile on her face.

Zim had his eyes closed as he put his arm around Gaz, making her lean against his body. He scooted her closer and Zim could feel her warmth.

Gaz opened her eyes and all she could see was black. There was someone in front of her-no wait, that someone _was _her. The Gaz she was looking at had the same hairstyle as her except it was messy and her eyes were black with purple irises. The strange looking Gaz also had black wings and had a short black dress on. Her halo was cracked and some of it was missing.

"Who are you…?" Gaz asked.

"Me? I'm you." The other Gaz responded with a smile.

"In what fuckin' dimension?" Gaz retorted.

"This one, dipshit."

"There's no way in hell I look like _that." _Gaz said. The other Gaz laughed.

"Man, you're funny… but let's get back on track. Let's talk about your mother for a second."

"No." Gaz denied.

"You don't want to know that she's alive? Bummer…" The other Gaz said as she shook her head.

"Wait what?!" Gaz shouted. The other Gaz grinned as an eyebrow was raised.

"Did I get your attention?"

"Tell me about my mother." Gaz demanded with a fierce glare.

"Haha…. Alright then, your mother, Miniel, right?" The other Gaz guessed. Gaz nodded. "Right, her, I said she was alive and it's true that she's alive. She's actually doing somewhat well, not in the best of conditions, but she's doing well."

"_How_ well?" Gaz pried.

"Not so well." The other Gaz responded, making Gaz furrow. "You wanna know _why _she disappeared?"

"Yes."

"She disappeared because little ol' Luci wanted her to do something that she didn't want to do. So, instead of receiving punishment, she just up and vanished. Sadly, she was soon caught by some demons and brought back to Luci. Instead of having her do something worse than humans, he instead put her in some place isolated and she's been there for awhile now." The other Gaz explained.

"I'm assuming Luci is… Lucifer?" Gaz assumed. The other Gaz nodded.

"Luci's been pretty pissed lately, so he visits her whenever he's frustrated and takes it out on her." She explained further with a shrug. Gaz's eyes widened as she got closer to her other self.

"Tell me where she is." Gaz said.

The other Gaz averted her eyes as she thought about it. "Hm… I wanna talk about Zim first."

Gaz backed up. "What?! No! Tell me where my mom is!"

The other Gaz smiled. "No Zim, no mom! Take it or leave it, sis!"

Gaz groaned as she facepalmed. "Fine, fine! What is it you wanna know about Zim?"

"Zim isn't trustworthy." The other Gaz stated.

"What? How is he not trustworthy?" Gaz asked with a confused face.

"Because he's an Irken."

"How do you know he's an Irken?"

"Gaz, everyone _but _the people on Earth know he's an Irken. Irkens made themselves known but Zim made himself known even more."

Gaz sighed. "Okay, so just because he's an Irken means I shouldn't trust him?"

"Precisely." The other Gaz confirmed as she crossed her arms.

"That's not a very good reason at all! Zim may be weird, unpredictable, crazy, stupid, whatever, but he's way more than that! He actually cares about me unlike my family! He actually remembered my birthday and… didn't make fun of me for being scared of a movie… he protected me at a party, taught me how to dance… we even kissed… Look, I like him and I trust him because he's been there for me…!" Gaz yelled.

"Don't get me wrong, I like him too, but he's somehow a demon as well! Demons mixed with Irkens are dangerous."

"What do you mean? Zim's not a demon, he just has a personal one." Gaz informed.

"A personal demon…?"

"Yeah, he got possessed or something by her, but I guess she let him keep his body."

"_Her? _We haven't had any female demons out in the real world for _years _unless… oh, oh no…" The other Gaz realized.

"Oh no what?" Gaz wondered.

"I gotta go, that's what." The other Gaz told as she had a hand to her head.

"Oh hell no! You're gonna tell me where my mom is!" Gaz shouted.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't! We'll meet again soon, have fun with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gaz denied with a blush.

The other Gaz tilted her head. "He isn't? But like, didn't you two kiss?"

"Yes… but it was an accident."

The other Gaz smiled. "Aww, that's cute! See ya!"

"Wait, NO!" Gaz shouted as she tried to reach out to the other Gaz, but instead sat up rapidly, scaring Zim.

"Woah, Gaz, are you okay?" Zim comcerningly asked as he saw Gaz huffing.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah…" Gaz answered. She calmed herself down before falling back into the couch.

"Are you sure?" Zim asked again.

Gaz smiled. "Yes, you dummy, I'm fine."

"What was your dream about?" Zim wondered as he pulled Gaz close.

Gaz sighed longingly. "You were right. My mom is alive."

"She is? How do you know this?" Zim asked as an antenna perked up.

"In my 'dream' I saw myself but I was different. It was like how you transformed when you used Crish's power and she told me that my mom was alive… she knew my mom's name as well."

"Are you sure it wasn't your thoughts just talking to you?" Zim checked.

"Yes, I'm positive, because she talked about Lucifer and how he put my mom in an isolated place and hurts her whenever he gets pissed… I don't think I would've wanted that at all." Gaz said as she looked up at Zim who looked down at her.

"Yes, that makes sense… well did your other self tell you where she is?"

"No. We were getting to that but she wanted to talk about you first."

"Why would she want to talk about Zim?"

"She said that you're not trustworthy because you're an Irken and a demon." Gaz responded.

"Really? Well that's stupid."

"Yeah, but I think she knows your personal demon cause once I brought it up she that she had to go." Gaz added as she frowned.

"Hm…" Zim thought about it for a moment. "What did she look like?"

"She looked like me except she had black eyes, messy hair, a short and black dress, and black wings.

_Crish, do you know anything about this? _Zim asked.

"_**Hm… the only people I know that have black wings are Exiles, and the only Exile I know is Conah."**_ Crish responded.

_Anything else? _

"_**Not that comes to mind, other than Naomi who's an actual angel." **_Crish added.

_I see, thank you. _Zim thought. "Well Gaz, Crish says that the Gaz in your dream was an Exile named Conah."

"What's an Exile?" Gaz asked.

"_**An Exile is a fallen angel." **_

"An Exile is a fallen angel." Zim repeated to Gaz.

"Oh… why would a fallen angel visit _me?" _

"_**Exiles usually don't possess people, but Conah is a special type of Exile where she's used back and forth by the angels and demons. We call her a Nexile, Neutral Exile. But as to why she visited Gaz, I have no clue, you'd have to ask Conah yourself. "**_

"Well, Little Gaz, Exiles don't possess other people, but Conah is a special type of Exile called a Neutral Exile. Those are the Exiles that visit and possess people. As to why Conah visited you, you'll have to ask her yourself." Zim told Ga.

"So basically… I have a chance of being possessed?" Gaz guessed.

"If you put it like that… I'd say yes."

"Well fuck, and my life was getting much better too…" Gaz mumbled. Zim's antenna rose as he heard this.

"Explain please."

"Explain what?"

"What you just said."

"I didn't say anything."

"You just said that your life was getting much better, what did you mean by that?"

"Mm, I dunno what you mean, I didn't say anything."

Zim looked at her suspiciously while Gaz stared at him with open eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Zim complimented, causing Gaz to blush and turn away.

"Stop." Gaz said.

"Tell me what you meant by that and Zim will stop." Zim teased.

"Zim, I didn't say anything." Gaz whispered.

"Little Gaaaazz~" Zim stretched out. "If you don't telll Ziiim I'll just start complimenting youuu~"

Gaz bared her teeth as she looked away. She gave Zim a side look and saw how close he was to her face.

She shut her eyes and squirmed. "Zim, please back up…"

"I find it very… _adorable _at how squeamish you are when around me." Zim noticed with a sly grin.

"Zim-"

"You should tell me what you meant, Little Gaz." Zim egged on.

"Zim… I didn't say anyth-" Gaz stopped as she turned around and saw how close Zim's smug face was to hers.

"I've also noticed that you've been blushing a lot recently, you should also tell me why as well." Zim whispered, he knew why she was blushing thanks to Computer telling him, he just wanted to embarrass her even more.

"N-No… it's just… uh, I've been sick recently…" Gaz tried to lie as she averted her eyes away from Zim's.

"If you were sick you would've been coughing and sneezing. You haven't been doing that so far." Zim pointed out. Gaz bit her lip as she kept on looking from the floor to Zim. "You're making this harder than it has to be, Little Gaz."

At this point, Zim was on top of Gaz and she noticed while Zim didn't.

"I just… I don't like to express my emotions, Zim… you know this…" Gaz admitted.

"Of course, but, Little Gaz, Zim is here for you to express your emotions."

Gaz looked away, then back at Zim. "Fine… what I meant was, so far I've never been so happy in my life ever since my mom left. You doing all the things you did for like the past two days made me happier than I ever could be. I-I'm happy that you care about me Zim… it means a lot that you care… and I also blush because… well I don't really know."

Zim backed up a bit with a content smile. "It's about time you told me. Spending time with you has made me realize things like _emotions_… I never thought I could feel happy by doing good deeds. Seeing you smile whenever I do them makes me feel good, and I want to continue doing them. I thank you for making me realize that feeling these emotions is actually a wonderful thing."

"Yeah… no problem…"

"Now, it's time for your punishment." Zim told as he cracked his neck.

"Punishment?" Gaz squeaked.

"Yes… for taking so long to answer me, you're going to be assaulted with… tickles!" Zim responded as he began to tickle Gaz. She started laughing and rolling away, trying to get away from Zim.

"ZIM… STOP IT…!" She shouted.

"No way, Little Gaz, this is what you get!" Zim denied, continuing to tickle her. Tears began to roll down her face as she couldn't get away from Zim nor stop laughing.

Zim stopped and backed up. Gaz regained her breath and looked at Zim with a smile. He gave her a smile back and she surprise pounced him.

"Heheh… now it's _your _turn to be tickled…" Gaz states with a smug grin.

"I'm not ticklish all around like you are, Little Gaz." Zim said as he rose his head up. They were both just looking at each other, and staring into each other's eyes. They instinctively leaned in and closed their eyes. They locked lips and started to kiss.

Their tongues barely touched each other as the kissing was growing a bit more passionate by the second.

"NYEH!" A squeak voiced.

Both Zim and Gaz's eyes widened as they looked from the corner of their eyes and saw a floating moose with a wide smile. They pulled away from each other and stared at the moose before looking at each other.

"Uh… that was… nice?" Zim spoke after a long silence.

"Y-Yeah…" Gaz agreed as she looked at the floor.

"Nyeh." Minimoose spoke. Zim whipped his head to Minimoose.

"Do _not _tell Gir." Zim said in a threatening voice. Gaz looked up in shock.

Minimoose giggled as he floated in the air. "Nyeh."

"No! If you tell Gir, Zim won't hear the end of it!"

"Nyeh."

"No way!"

"Nyeh." Minimoose said as he began to drift towards the kitchen.

"Okay okay! I'll… get you it, just _don't _tell Gir, okay?"

"Nyeh." Minimoose squeaked as he giggled, then drifted off past the kitchen. Zim sighed in relief as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So… what happened?" Gaz wondered.

"Zim made a deal with Minimoose. He gets him a lot of things and Minimoose doesn't tell Gir." Zim responded.

"I-I'm sorry…" Gaz apologized.

"For what? It wasn't just you who contributed to the kiss, Zim did also. Plus, it was worth it… the feeling of kissing you was… nice, and Zim would definitely do it again." Zim admitted with a smile.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes, really." Zim said as he sat up. "I know this is an awkward moment, _especially _after we got caught… but we've kissed before, even though it was an accident, it still counts… so we shouldn't be awkward about it as much."

"Yeah… but that's not the problem. I view kissing as something special. Kissing should be meant for the person you're dating, someone you love dearly… First kisses are big as well. They're supposed to be special and with a person you truly like and maybe even love. My first kiss was you and… well, I dunno…"

"If it makes you feel any better that was my first kiss. Irkens aren't supposed to be in relationships or doing anything with love since we're born from tubes. We focus on invading, capturing, enslaving, killing, all of that. Love isn't a thing towards another being. It's only directed at nonliving things like food and weapons."

"... I at least wanted it to be with my first boyfriend…"

"Oh… Zim is sorry…" Zim apologized as he looked away.

"Nah… it's fine, at least it was with the person I like." Gaz said, making Zim look at her sideways.

"So you _do _like me?"

"Wait, you… knew?"

"I was 90% sure that you did."

Gaz stated at Zim before sighing. "Yeah… I do."

Zim smirked. "Well how could you not? I'm the Almighty Zim!"

"Aaaand you ruined it." Gaz said as she facepalmed.

Zim booped her nose. "Well, I like you too, Gazzie."

"Are… you serious?"

"More serious than I ever could be." Zim said.

"Can you… give me some time to think about all this? A lot just happened and I need to process it all."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright thanks… I'm gonna head back home now, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, oh, and one more thing." Zim quickly gave Gaz a little kiss on the forehead. "Be safe going home."

Gaz slightly blushed as she got off the couch. "I will…"

**XXX**

Gaz arrived at her house and opened the door to see Dib on the couch. She frowned instantly as she shut the door.

"Oh hey, what's up Gaz, you finally calmed down?" Dib greeted.

"Oh shut the fuck up Dib." Gaz responded rudely.

"Yikes… so I take that as a no." Dib mumbled to himself. "So, where'd you go?"

"Look at my shirt." Gaz told her brother. He craned his neck over the couch and read Gaz's shirt. He glared as soon as he finished.

"Where the hell did you get that shirt? I've never seen you where that. Also, that's rude." Dib commented.

"How do you know what I have and haven't worn?"

"Cause I remember things."

Gaz's eyes widened in disbelief. "PAHAH! What a funny _fucking _joke, Dib, really, tell another one."

"I'm not joking…" Dib said as he lost his glare.

"Oh no, you must be." Gaz stated.

"But I'm not, I'm being serious."

"There's no fucking way, just admit that you're joking, it's fine, it was a funny joke. You can even tell because I'm fucking _dying _of laughter."

"Gaz, I'm being serious! I _do _remember things!"

"NO DIB, YOU DON'T, HOW DO YOU FUCKING REMEMBER MY _WARDROBE _BUT NOT MY BIRTHDAY?!" Gaz shouted at him.

Dib has a confused face. "What? Your birthday? Isn't it in December?"

"Oh my-Dib, I am unbelievably _so close_ to breaking every bone in your body…" Gaz threatened.

"What?! Why?!"

"How do you not remember your own sister's birthday?!" Gaz yelled.

"Uh-"

"I can't fucking believe you. Also, if you wanted to know, _Zim _gave me this shirt and other things because _he _remembered my birthday, Dib. A FUCKING _ALIEN _KNOWS MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU DON'T!"

Dib just stared at her with wide eyes. Gaz stormed off and went upstairs. He heard her slam her door shut.

"Wait… how does _Zim _know…?" Dib asked himself as he thought about it. "Oh my god… Did I just remember _Dad's _birthday instead of Gaz's…? How the-how did I do that?! Fuck, now I can't remember it!"

Gaz was in her room, at the brink of tears debating whether she should go back to Zim's place or not.

_No… I'll just stay here, for now anyway… _She decided as she got up and changed to her pajamas. Gaz got into bed and went to sleep, extremely angry.

**XXX**

Zim was still on the couch, watching TV with Crish while Gir sat in her lap.

"Dib got yelled at, didn't he?" Zim assumed with a sly smirk.

"I'd say yeah. Did you want that to happen?" Crish responded.

"No, it's just that he deserves it. Who forgets their own sibling's birthday?" Zim wondered as he grew angry.

"If you're not close then I can sorta see why… but yeah you should always remember."

"Psh… it just pisses me off that Gaz _cried _because I remembered her birthday and no one else did… It's sad, but I'm happy I could do something about it." Zim told as he drifted his eyes away from the TV. Crish sat in silence and smiled at him. He could feel her eyes on him and he turned to look.

"Yes?" Zim asked.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Master likes Gazzie?!" Gir chimed in. Zim's eyes widened.

"Gir be quiet!" Zim demanded as he bared his teeth at the little robot.

Gir laughed obnoxiously. "MASTER LIKES GAZZIE!"

"ZIM WILL DISMANTLE YOU AND SELL YOU TO THE INJIES!" Zim threatened Gir, who shrieked like a little girl, and hopped off of Crish.

"Bye pretty lady! MASTER LIKES GAZZIE, MASTER LIKES GAZZIE!" Gir teased as he began to run around the house like a maniac.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Zim declares as he chased Gir around.

Crish was a bit fazed by this, but soon smiled and giggled at the two.

"Nyeh." Minimoose squeaked as he floated down from the ceiling.

"Hehe! Reminds me of the old times…"

The rest of the day was spent trying to capture Gir, but Zim tired himself out and decided it wasn't worth it. Gir didn't stop teasing Zim for the rest of the day, and he _actually _considered dismantling Gir to sell to some dirty Injies.

It was Monday and Zim rolled out of bed, falling on the floor face first and groaning. He didn't move for a few minutes.

"_**Ziiiiiim! Wake up, ya goof!" **_Crish told him.

_Too… tired. _He thought. Crish groaned as she appeared next to him and lifted him up. Zim's eyes were closed and she frowned.

"Nyuga!" Crish yelled. A tiny beast made of water appeared before her with green eyes. It roared as soon as it saw Crish. "Blast him in the face with water and keep on doing it until he fully wakes up!"

The beast nodded and sucked in. It blasted a giant stream of water at Zim, making him fly backwards and into the wall. He peeled off of it and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Not that much!" Crish yelled at Nyuga.

"Rawr!" The beast spoke, looking happy at what it's done.

Zim whipped his head up and gasped for air. He sat up as he began coughing.

"Tai mo kriff?!" Zim cursed.

"Uh, sorry Zim, you got Skool today! So get up and get changed!" Crish apologized.

Zim growled as he stood up and went over to his closet. He pulled some clothes out and shooed both Crish and her beast out of the room.

Crish was waiting on the couch when Zim came up from the basement wearing a black sweatshirt, black joggers, and white shoes with his disguise on.

"Alright let's go." Zim told Crish as he walked past her and the beast. "Also put that thing away, you can't bring it." Nyuga seemed offended by this.

"Sorry girl, but he's right." Crish said to her beast, making it whimper. "I'll be sure to play with you later."

Zim watched as the beast sucked itself in and disappeared from sight. He was slightly amused, but didn't show it. Crish got up and went inside of Zim.

"Zim is leaving, Computer! You know the drill!" Zim informed as he left the house.

"I still don't know what the drill is."

**XXX**

Zim made it to the Skool and entered. A lot of kids were crowding the hallway, making his face scrunch up a bit in disgust.

_Stupid worm babies are _everywhere. He thought as he pushed along past people until he made it to a less crowded hallway. He saw Gaz using her locker and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Gaz!" Zim greeted.

She turned her head and looked up at Zim. "Hey."

"What are you getting from your locker?" Zim wondered as he peered into her locker.

"Useless shit." Gaz responded as she closed her locker forcefully, making Zim jump back. She smiled a bit as she turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Zim shouted as he caught up to her. He didn't notice before, but he saw that Gaz was wearing the choker he gave her. "You're actually wearing the choker?"

Gaz looked up at him. "Yeah, it looked really cool, so I had to wear it."

"Well, that means a lot to me." Zim said with a smile.

"Glad to know." Gaz said.

The two soon had to go their separate ways and they both said bye to each other before departing.

Zim made it to his math class early and saw the same people he did on Friday. He saw Keef at his desk and what looked to be asleep. Zim walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Keef slowly lifted his head up and fluttered his eyes open. He looked up at Zim and smiled.

"Wassup, Zim?" Keef greeted sluggishly.

"Nothing much, what's got you so sleepy?" Zim wondered.

"I… Jeez, I had to do some things for the whole day… didn't get to sleep until 1:30AM…" Keef responded.

"That sounds painful." Zim commented.

"Pfft, it sure was… _fuck_. I'm gonna go back to sleep, if we have any homework online, which we will, let me know." Keef said as he put his head down.

"On it." Zim said as he went to go sit down.

The teacher walked in and went to his desk. He sat down and began organizing his things as the other students began to file in. The bell rang soon after and class started.

**XXX**

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class. Keef and Zim were the last two to leave the classroom.

"What'd we have?" Keef asked as they walked together.

"It'll come as a surprise to you, but we had nothing." Zim answered.

"Wait… we don't have _any _homework?"

"Nope."

"That's unbelievable…" Keef commented with wide eyes while Zim smirked. "Wait, did you do all of the things you were supposed to catch up on?"

"Yes." Zim responded with a grin.

"There's no way in hell. I'd have to see it for myself." Keef doubted.

"You'll see tomorrow." Zim said as he patted Keef's shoulder. "Also, tell me how it goes with Lukas, I'll see you later."

"Heh, yeah I will. See ya Zim."

Keef and Zim went down two different hallways. Zim was heading to the gym for his next class and saw Gaz up ahead. He was about to call out to her, but then he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder.

Zim turned around to find Torque grabbing his shoulder while Drew, Trey, Chunk, and Ponchy we're behind him with a couple of girls.

"What?" Zim asked coldly.

"You're a dead motherfucker y'know. You hurt my boy Drew, now you're gonna get what you deserve." Torque replied with a fierce glare that didn't affect Zim at all.

"No, your friend got what he deserved when he tried to mess with _my_ friend." Zim corrected with a glare of his own. Torque whipped Zim around, grabbed his neck, and shoved him against the locker. A soft thud was made, confusing and disappointing Torque and the rest of his friends. Zim didn't wince as his shadow cushioned the impact.

"_**Zim, wai-"**_

"Is it my turn now?" Zim asked as he pushed Torque off of him and grabbed his face. Zim dragged Torque's head into the locker across from him, making a large sound and a big dent. The bottom part of the locker bent in and was slightly off it's frame. Near Torque's head, the locker curved in and was close to breaking. Zim was surprised but didn't show it.

_Crish. _Zim thought.

"_**Yes…?" **_

_Why is Torque's head almost through the locker?_

"_**Uh… well, ya see, you're much stronger than before… so… yeah."**_

_And you couldn't of told me this _before _I grabbed Torque's face? Actually, you couldn't have told me before _in general?

"_**Heh… I forgot to…" **_Crish replied sheepishly.

Zim looked at Torque's friends with burning, orange eyes. "Do you guys want to be next?" Zim threatened. They got scared and shook their heads 'no.' "Good, get Torque and get the kriff out of here."

Zim let go of Torque's face and he slid down, unconscious. Zim sighed and looked down the hall to where the gym was and saw Gaz staring at him with surprised eyes.

"Hello again, Little Gaz!" Zim greeted with excitement.

"Zim… how did you do that…?" Gaz asked.

Zim smirked as he walked past her. "We're gonna be late!"

Gaz just watched him walk down the hallway. _What the kriff…_

**XXX**

Gym was slightly boring. Torque, Chunk, and Ponchy weren't there to disturb Zim so that was nice.

Zim walked into English and saw Dib sitting at his desk looking out the window. Dib turned his head and stared at Zim, who glared at him back, then took his seat. Dib sighed as he faced the window again. It was one thing being yelled at by your sister and most likely forever hated, but it was a whole _other _thing when an alien one-ups you and remember's your own sister's birthday and you don't.

The class was miserable for Dib for whenever he looked at Zim, he was already glaring at him. When Dib walked out of Ms. Frey's classroom, Zim was waiting on the other side of the hallway with his arms crossed. He made a 'come here' gesture to Dib and he walked up to Zim.

"Hey Zi-"

"Do not say _anything, _Dib-stink! You made Gaz cry yesterday all because you forgot something so simple as her _birthday." _Zim aggressively whispered to Dib.

"Look Zim, I already got shit on for it, I don't need to hear it from you. And… I made her cry?" Dib told the alien.

"Oh no Dib, you do. Also, yes, you _did _make her cry which pissed me off the most." Zim answered. He grabbed Dib's collar and brought his face close to his.

"I'm gonna say this _once_. Hurt Gaz in any way, shape, or form, you're _dead, _and that's a promise." Zim threatened as he threw Dib against the lockers. He didn't even look back as he walked away, leaving Dib a bit scared and nervous.

**XXX**

Skool was over and everyone left quieter than usual. Maybe because it was a Monday they were like that. Zim left the Skool and made his way back home. Once he was in the cul-de-sac, he was about to arrive at his front lawn when he felt an unnerving presence. He looked at the entrance and saw a giant, white beast with a yellow and slightly curved horn, two protruding top fangs and a couple of black markings on its face.

The beast was radiating a bit of light off of its body as its tail swept from side to side. All in all it almost looked like a white tiger.

_Crish… what the kriff am I looking at…? _Zim asked as his eyes grew wide.

"_**Oh… oh shit. Yeah, you're looking at a Uriger. One of the divine beasts in Heaven." **_Crish informed, making Zim's jaw drop.

_A URIGER FROM HEAVEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WERE BEASTS IN _HEAVEN THAT WERE _AFTER ME?! _Zim yelled.

"_**I'm sorry! I just forgot!" **_Crish apologized.

_How do you forget something as big as _THIS?!

"_**It was a long time ago, how was **_**I** _**supposed to remember?!" **_

_How do I beat it…? _Zim asked as he sighed.

"_**Use Bloodweep and Silentsong." **_Crish told him. Zim nodded as he quickly summoned the two demonic weapons. The Uriger sniffed and looked directly at Zim. It snarled as it got in position. Zim transformed into his demon form and moved into the center of the cul-de-sac.

The Uriger opened its mouth and the inside was glowing a bright light.

"Oh grozit…" Zim cursed as he jumped out of the way before the beast blasted a white beam which made a large crater where Zim originally stood. Zim landed and stared at the crater.

_I don't… like this at all… _Zim said as he looked back at the Uriger.

"_**Well Zim, pay attention before you die." **_Crish told him with a stern voice.

_Can't you help at all?! _Zim yelled.

"_**This is great for experience! You got this!" **_

_Crish I will literally _die _if you don't help me. _

"_**May God have mercy on your soul." **_

_CRISH I'M A KRIFFING DEMONIC IRKEN, HOW WILL _GOD _HELP ME?! _Zim grilled as he began to freak out.

"_**Good luck! Use your brain dummy!" **_

The Uriger fires another shot and Zim jumped out of the way again. After he landed, he took out Silentsong and shot an arrow. It landed in the mane of the Uriger, but fell to the ground.

"You've _got_ to be grozitting me…" Zim whispered. The Uriger loudly growled before its teeth began glowing white. It leaped into the air and made its way down to Zim. Zim shrieked before rolling out of the way. The Uriger chomped at the ground, instantly destroying it as it landed. The beast looked at where Zim rolled and growled.

_How the frell do I even get _close _to him…? _Zim thought as he studied the Uriger. His eyes widened a bit as he thought of something.

"Hey! You smelly beast! Come at me!" Zim taunted as he clapped his hands loudly. The beast clenched it's teeth in anger as Zim continued to shout at it. After having enough of Zim's annoying taunts, it roared and charged at him.

_That's it… _Zim thought with a smile as he jumped and clapped his wings. He flew over the beast and took out Bloodweep. Zim was planning to land on the beast, and he was about to, but a white forcefield formed around the beast and expanded, pushing Zim away from the beast. Zim landed and rolled away until he hit his fence.

"Grozit…" He whispered as he saw the beast's head turn to look at him. _I can't even get close to that thing… if it can't see me in time, it'll just blow me away… _Zim realized as he got up. The beast fully turned around and it's claws started glowing white.

_If I blind it, it would most likely keep on using that forcefield ability… unless… _Zim got on his fence and stared at the Uriger. The Uriger ran towards Zim and slashed down, but Zim jumped in the air and flapped his wings. He made a finger gun gesture with his hand and pointed it at the Uriger's head. It turned around and roared at Zim.

"Devil's Sniper, Tishina." Zim whispered as a red line came from his hand and the beam was settling on the Uriger's head. "Pew." Zim shot and a small bullet came from his fingers. The bullet went straight through the beast's head and body. The Uriger stopped moving and fell forward, a little bit of blood trickled from the bullet hole and Zim was able to land safely. He walked up to the dead Uriger and examined it.

"_**Awesome job, Zimmy! I knew you could do it!" **_Crish praised while clapping.

"What's going to happen to this beast?" Zim wondered.

"_**Just wait!" **_Crish told him. Zim waited and saw the Uriger begin to turn into bright, yellow particles. The Uriger soon disappeared and the particles flew up into the sky. Zim sighed as he looked around and saw the damage that the Uriger caused.

_Not as bad as Zim thought. _He thought as he stretched and walked to his home. _Zim is pretty sure someone will fix this. _

As he entered his home, he flopped on his couch and groaned.

"Hello, sir." Computer greeted. Zim put a hand up and slightly waved.

"How was Skool?" Computer asked.

"It was alright…" Zim responded tiredly.

"_**Something wrong?" **_Crish noticed..

"Yes. You didn't tell me _anything _about heaven…" Zim replied as he turned to face the TV.

"Uh… who're you talking to?" Computer asked.

"Crish."

"Ohhh."

"_**Ah… you're still upset about that…" **_Crish said.

"Just… tell me more about it. Are there any _other_ beasts in heaven?" Zim asked. Crish appeared next to him on the couch and thought about it.

"Yeah, there is!" Crish confirmed.

"How many?"

"Too many to count."

"Great… How did they get there? I thought that there weren't any beasts in heaven."

"Well… I dunno if there were beasts already in there since I can't read the Bible." Crish told with a shrug.

"You can't read the Bible?" Zim asked as he looked at her.

"Nope! Demons can't read the Bible. If they try to touch the book it repels them away, if they somehow are able to read it, their eyes will burn." Crish explained.

"Jeez…" Zim commented.

"Yeah, I know right? But anyways, back to the original question, the beasts got there because some angels retrieved them from a _different _heavenly realm."

"How?" Zim asked.

Crish shrugged. "I dunno."

"How do you know so much? Were _you _an exile?" Zim assumed.

"Nah, I was born this way. I had a friend who was an angel and told me this stuff." Crish answered.

"You were friends with an _angel? _Isn't that not allowed?"

"Yeah, it isn't, but he didn't care. We were cool with each other."

"Interesting…" Zim commented. Gir waltzed into the room with a wide smile on his face. Zim stared at Gir walk in front of the TV. Gir looked at Zim and smiled even wider. Zim looked at him back with a confused expression.

Gir inhaled, then exhaled. "HI GAZZIE LOVER!"

Zim's eye twitched and he curled his fingers. "Gir… I'm going to _rip _you to shreds if you don't shut up."

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Gir giggled as he spun around in a circle.

Zim put his hands to his face as he shook his head.

_Fuck me…_

* * *

**Gan: Making Dib the bad guy is surprisingly fun. I dunno why, but it just is. Anyways, me and Shin came to an agreement. I get to write a chapter or two, then we get to work on ZtK. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, see ya around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invader Johnny: The other Gaz's reason **_**may **_**seem prejudice, but there's more to it than that.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Hot Question **

Gaz fell asleep after she got home and was now in a dark space. It felt familiar to her, that's when she saw herself and knew exactly what this was.

Gaz saw herself and grew angry. "YOU!" She yelled at the other Gaz who looked pissed. Gaz rushed forward and was about to grab her, but suddenly stopped and couldn't move.

"Stop." The other Gaz told her. Gaz bared her teeth and glared at the other Gaz.

"What the hell are you doing here again?!" Gaz grilled.

The other Gaz sighed in frustration. "You know how I said that Zim is untrustworthy?"

"Yeah." Gaz answered as she remembered.

"Yeah, now I have even _more _reason as to why he is."

"Listen I don't give a _fuck _what you think about Zim! Tell me where my mom is!" Gaz commanded.

"If you could just shut the _fuck _up I'll tell you where your damn mom is, now just calm down!" The other Gaz yelled back.

After a bit of silence, the other Gaz sighed. "Zim's personal demon… her name is _Crish, _right?"

"Yeah…" Gaz responded. The other Gaz put a hand over her face. "What's so bad about Crish?"

"_Crish _is a demon that doesn't follow _any _rules. She does whatever she wants and it pisses _all _of us off." The other Gaz responded.

"Who's all of us?"

"Angels, fallen angels, and demons." The other Gaz answered. "Years ago, there was a war against Crish because she did something so drastic that it caused a problem for _everyone_. She would always steal, kill, destroy whatever she thought was worthless… she had no limits and no one could stop her. The war against her was called, 'The War Against One,' and it was the angels, fallen angels, and demons against Crish, but it was soon renamed to The Colossal Massacre because it really wasn't even a war… Crish killed _so many _of us without trying that it was horrible and traumatizing. We were like toys to her, so easily disposable."

Gaz laughed as she heard this, making the other Gaz grow angry.

"You let _one _demon destroy a whole army of angels, exiles, and demons?!" Gaz asked as she laughed some more.

"SHUT UP! What do you expect us to do when Crish turns into some weird fucking monster that's somehow _invincible _and wipes most of us out with one swipe of her tail?!" The other Gaz grilled. Gaz had a shocked expression, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Maybe you guys aren't as powerful as you make yourselves out to be." Gaz suggested.

"No. Gaz, Crish isn't just a normal demon…"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Then what is she?"

"She's a devil." The other Gaz revealed.

"Okay…? What's the difference between a demon and a devil?" Gaz asked.

"There can only be _one _devil, and that devil is Lucifer, so it doesn't make _sense _that Crish is _also _a devil! Plus, demons are angels who hate God and Jesus and follow after Lucifer." The other Gaz explained.

"Heh… well that's interesting." Gaz commented.

"Yeah, she literally doesn't follow any rules… we don't know where she came from but we hate her for causing so much trouble for all of us!" The other Gaz added.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Zim is unstable, Crish is unstable. Two unstables coming together equals chaos. For everyone." The other Gaz summarized.

"I've seen Crish and she acts like Zim's SIR Unit." Gaz said.

"Yeah, well, Zim's SIR Unit is useless and unstable. Crish _isn't _useless, she's a fucking psychopath."

"Gir can come in handy at times. Also, what's with my mom and Lucifer?" Gaz asked.

"Psh. Your mom was rebellious against Lucifer, always denying any order given to her simply because she felt it was unfair she was casted out of Heaven." The other Gaz answered.

"Wait… my mom's an angel…?" Gaz realized with wide eyes.

"_Was _an angel, she's a fallen angel now. I thought you got that…" The other Gaz corrected.

"Wait, so then what does that make me and Dib?" Gaz wondered.

The other Gaz sighed. "You're part fallen angel and Dib? Well, he's not so lucky."

Gaz snickered. "I can get behind that, but do I have powers and shit?"

"Yep."

"And how do I use them?"

"You don't have the ability to."

"That's bullshit!" Gaz screamed as she bared her teeth.

"Not yet at least. The next time you see me, you'll be able to use them."

"And when will that be?"

"Can't say." The other Gaz responded with a shrug.

Gaz groaned. "Well, is that all? Nag me about not trusting Zim some more and telling me useless shit about Crish that I could care less about?"

"It's not useless, dumbass." The other Gaz defended. "If Crish gets out of control you could lose Zim forever."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Very much am. I dunno what her reason is for choosing _Zim, _but there might be an ulterior motive for it." The other Gaz explained.

Gaz thought about it for a moment. "Honestly? I don't think Crish will take over Zim's body."

Now the other Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Just a feeling." Gaz answered with a smirk.

The other Gaz sighed and fell silent for a bit. She stretched before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Gaz shouted after her.

"Feelings alone won't do you any good." The other Gaz spoke. "Also, your mom's in Olvido."

After the other Gaz disappeared, Gaz woke up. Her eyes sprung open and she blinked.

_Olvido…? What the hell is that?! _Gaz wondered as she picked up her phone. She opened it and instantly looked away from the sudden light.

"FUCK!" She cursed as she turned down the brightness. She looked at the time and it read 6:15PM. "Alright good, I still have time to go to Zim's."

Gaz got up and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and decided to change her outfit. Gaz walked out with her black "fuck off" t-shirt, jeans, grey thigh high socks, and black shoes. She went downstairs and headed for the door.

"Hey, Gaz, I'm-"

"Don't care, fuck off." Gaz interrupted as she walked out of the door and slammed it, making Dib cringe.

"How am I supposed to apologize if she won't let me?" Dib asked himself as he sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling in thought.

**XXX**

Gaz was at Zim's doorstep and knocked. The door opened instantly to reveal a tired Zim. He had bags under his eyes and all around looked miserable. Gaz stepped back at seeing this.

"Jeez, Zim, what happened to you?" Gaz asked as she looked him up and down.

"GAZZIE LOVER, GAZZIE LOVER!" Gir screamed in the background. Gaz looked past Zim and saw Gir run around frantically.

"_That's _what happened." Zim answered and pointed towards Gir.

Gaz let out a chuckle. "Did you try to command him to stop?"

"Yeah, but then he shouts 'Gazzie lover' and completely ignores Zim." Zim responded.

"Let me try." Gaz offered. Zim stepped out of the way and Gaz entered. He closed the door and watched Gaz.

"Gir!" Gaz shouted. Gir instantly stopped running and saw Gaz.

"GAZZIE!" Gir screamed as he ran towards her. He gave her a hug and she returned it. "Did you know that Master _looovess _you?"

"Yes Gir, I did." Gaz answered as she nodded her head and crouched to his level. Zim raised his antenna as he heard this.

"Then why he keep denying it?"

"Well… this is an embarrassing subject to talk about. No one would want to admit that out in the open, it's a secret thing, and you screaming it doesn't help." Gaz explained.

"Oh…" Gir said as he dropped his head. "Do _you _love Master?"

"Yes, Gir, I do." Gaz answered, making Zim's other antenna rise. "Now, let's not speak of this again, okay?"

Gir smiled widely. "Mhm! Mhm!"

"Good, now go do somethin' else." Gaz told him as she stood up. Gir giggled before running off doing who knows what. Gaz turned to Zim with a smile plastered on her face.

"Did you… _really_ mean that you love me?" Zim asked.

"Doofus… that was only for Gir to stop messing with you. I don't freely say I love someone." Gaz answered as she sat on the couch. Zim followed her and sat down as well, sighing.

"I thank you for… somehow controlling him to stop." Zim thanked.

"Ah, no problem." Gaz waved off.

"So, why'd you come here?" Zim wondered.

"Just to hang out." Gaz replied.

"You've been doing that a lot lately?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Zim was just noticing."

Gaz stared at Zim and he stared back. "Hm… You ever thought about getting a new disguise?"

Zim's antenna rose. "A new disguise? My current one looks and works just fine!"

"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't it be funny to mess with Dib? I mean, he most likely won't believe it but it'd be funny to see how he reacts. And if he tries to call you out, he'll get called weird and stuff."

Zim thought about it for a moment.

"You also won't get called 'weird green kid' and people won't pick on you for your fake skin condition." Gaz added."

Zim sighed as he made up his mind. "Alright, follow me." Zim got up, followed by Gaz and they both went to the kitchen. Once they got to the toilet, they both stepped in.

"Elevator, take us down to the teleporter room."

Zim commanded. Soon, the two went down the toilet and arrived at the teleporter room. Zim looked up and read the signs before walking towards a teleporter. Gaz followed him and once they were in, teleported to a different room.

"Welcome to Zim's self-experiment lab!" Zim introduced as he walked up to a stand. Gaz looked around and saw that there was a healing vat in the middle of the room and a long table.

"This place is pretty bland." Gaz noticed.

"Well this _is _just a self-experiment lab, there wouldn't be much in it anyways." Zim said as he stood at the stand. He looked down and there was a tablet placed on it. Gaz walked up next to him and saw.

"How does this work?" Gaz asked.

"Just watch." Zim said as he pressed on a category. It opened up and revealed an evenly skinned boy with the same hairstyle as Zim's wig except it had more hair covering the sides of his head and it was messy. He also had green eyes, was wearing a magenta sweatshirt with pink sleeves, black gloves, black joggers, and black boots. The design had four fingers as well.

"Who's he?"

"_That_ is a design for my disguise, Little Gaz." Zim answered with a smirk. Gaz looked impressed. "We'll go through some designs and you can decide which one will fit best."

Gaz smiled as she heard this. "Alright, I'm down for that."

Zim swiped right and it was a boy that had around the same skin tone as the previous one. This design had more hair than Zim's wig and wasn't messy. It also had the same eye color as Zim's contacts and had a few freckles under the eyes. This one was wearing a magnet and pink striped scarf with a dark magenta button-up, grey gloves, jeans, and grey boots.

"Eh. He looks alright." Gaz commented as she inspected the design.

"Next one?" Zim asked. She nodded her head and he swiped right.

The third design looked like the other designs in terms of skin color. The hair looked like the first design except it seemed to have a bit less. The eyes were red and it had a couple of ear piercings on each ear. It was wearing a spiked collar and had a zipped up magenta sweatshirt with a pink collar and sleeves. It was also wearing black fingerless gloves with black jeans and boots.

"Nah." Gaz voiced. Zim swiped right and this design had brown hair instead of black. It was swept to the right and had grey eyes. It was wearing a black and red button up with striped green sleeves and collar. It had black gloves with black pants and boots.

"That design looks cute." Gaz said.

"So this one?"

"Let's continue looking." Gaz answered. Zim swiped right and this design had dark skin instead of the other ones. This one's hair style looked similar to Zim's original one except the sides were faded and it had short sideburns. The disguise had three ear piercings on the bottom of both ears and one piercing that went through the top of the ear. One of its eyebrows was cut and it had grey underliner. The eyes were red and it had two piercings underneath the mouth. It was wearing a low neck magenta sweatshirt that had 'Trouble Maker' on it with a black Irken face under it. There was an open, rolled up pink sweatshirt on top of it with black, fingerless gloves. It had black skinny jeans on with black boots.

Gaz stared at the disguise with wide eyes. Zim looked at her and smirked.

"This one?" He asked. Gaz just nodded and he chuckled. Zim pressed the 'CHOOSE' button and it confirmed the decision. A pop-up box came up saying to get inside the vat. Zim walked away from the stand and made his way to the vat. Once he was near it, the vat automatically opened and Zim got in it. The machine closed and a weird noise sounded from it. It filled with black smoke, making it impossible to see what was going on and Gaz watched as the machine soon opened, filling the room with smoke. She covered her mouth and nose as a vent was turned on, sucking up the smoke. Zim stepped out and stretched, revealing the new disguise he picked.

Gaz stared as her mouth was open. Zim smirked as he walked up to her. He put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"You like what ya see?" Zim asked as he grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Gaz simply nodded. "So, how do I look?"

"Hot." Gaz instantly responded, making Zim's eyes widen.

"Quick response, Little Gaz, you must like this disguise a lot then." Zim commented.

Gaz shook out of her stupor. "Yeah, but I still like your alien form more."

Zim lost his grin as he raised an eyebrow. "You… _like _my real form more than this disguise?"

"I mean yeah. That's the Zim I started crushing on, and I expect it to be the same Zim I spend my whole life with." Gaz responded. Zim thought about it for a moment before smirking and taking off his disguise. He leaned in and was right in front of Gaz's face.

"Well, if that's the case… would you like to be my significant other?" Zim asked. Gaz slightly blushed at the closeness.

"Zim… it's called being boyfriend and girlfriend." Gaz corrected.

"Wait, it's called boyfriend and girlfriend?" Zim asked as he slightly backed up.

"Yeah… I thought you'd at least know _that." _Gaz confirmed.

"Huh… oh well." Zim said with a shrug. He cleared his throat before leaning back into Gaz's face. "Would you, Little Gaz, like to be my b-_girlfriend?" _

"Heh, if you messed that up I would've killed you, but yeah, I'd love to." Gaz answered as she grabbed his face and began to kiss him. Zim began to kiss back and it started to get more intense as their tongues swirled around each other, but thanks to Zim's tongue being long, Gaz couldn't get anywhere near his mouth and most of the tongue touch was done in her mouth.

Zim broke it up as he backed away. Gaz slightly pouted.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Gaz whined.

"Don't you think it's a bit improper that we're kissing in one of my labs?" Zim asked.

"So? No one's watching us, also I could give less of a fuck if people see us kissing, they don't matter." Gaz told him.

Zim sighed with a smile. "Yes, that is true, but it _is _getting late."

Gaz checked her phone and groaned. "Alright, fine, I'll get going."

"Let me walk you to the door." Zim offered.

"What a gentleman." Gaz commented as they locked arms and walked to the teleporter.

Zim and Gaz were on the main floor and they walked to the door.

"I'll see you at Skool." Gaz said as she turned to open the door. Zim grabbed her shoulder and turned her around before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"See you at Skool, Little Gaz." Zim whispered. Gaz smiled as she left his house and began her walk back to her place. Zim fell on his couch with a content smile on his face.

"Well you certainly look happy." Computer noticed.

"Ah yes! Zim is _very _happy, Computer!" Zim said.

"What happened?" Computer wondered.

"Him and Gaz hit it off!" Crish voiced as she appeared next to Zim.

"Oh really? Congrats, Zim! This sounds like the perfect note to end the night on." Computer said as clapping could be heard from the ceiling.

"You're right! I'm going to bed, I shall talk to you in the morning, Computer!" Zim stated as he instantly got up and marched to his room.

"Guess I'll do the same!" Crish spoke as she too, marched to Zim's room.

After a few moments of silence, Computer sighed.

"What a bunch of weirdos…"

* * *

Zim woke up and stretched, feeling good.

_Ah! Today is going to be a good day! _Zim thought with a large smile on his face. He changed to a black sweatshirt, black joggers, and white shoes before putting on his new disguise.

"_**Lookin' good, Zimmy!" **_Crish complimented.

_Thank you, Crish! _Zim thanked as he made his way downstairs.

"Computer! Where is that book full of assignments?" Zim asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Right here." Computer answered as a mechanical arm came down from the ceiling, holding the phonebook. Zim grabbed it and placed it down on the kitchen table. He quickly made himself some cereal and ate it fast.

Zim used his PAK legs and carried the book into his PAK before getting up from the table.

"Alright, I have to go now, take care of the house and Gir, like usual." Zim said as he made his way to the door.

"Have a good day, sir." Computer said back.

"MASTER!" Gir screeched from the ceiling. Zim looked up and saw Gir falling. He caught the little robot and spun him around.

"I have to go Gir, be a good robot for Zim, please." Zim told the robot as he set him down.

"Aww, okie!" Gir complied. Zim ran out the door and dashed to Skool.

**XXX**

Gaz was walking alone and almost arrived at the Skool. Dib offered to drive her there, but she ignored him and walked out the door. He was confused as to why she'd rather walk than drive to Skool.

Gaz saw the building of miserable demise in sight, but didn't step on its campus yet. She looked around, searching for a specific someone.

"Little Gaz!" She heard from behind her. Gaz turned and saw Zim in his new disguise, running towards her. She fully turned around and smiled at him. Once they were close, he picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Woah! I guess you're a bit _too _happy to see me." Gaz joked.

"Of course! You make my days better!" Zim exclaimed with a grin. He put her down and they held each other's hand.

"You're such a doofus." Gaz sai, shaking her head.

"But Zim is _your _doofus, Little Gaz." Zim added.

"Let's hurry up and go before I vomit from all the sweetness." Gaz said as she faked a vomit. Zim laughed and they began to walk towards the Hi Skool.

When they entered, people started staring at the new couple, whispering about who the new kid was with Gaz.

"If only they knew that Zim could hear them…" Zim whispered to Gaz.

She giggled. "Well, it's cause you're so hot, that's why."

"But it's only to please your eyes." Zim told her.

"Well then, fuck them, they don't matter."

Zim smiled. "You're right, they don't."

Zim and Gaz walked down the hallway and occasionally heard, 'who's that with Gaz?' or 'Trey would be _pissed _if he saw this.'

The couple made it to Zim's first period class.

"I'll see you after class, Little Gaz." Zim said as he stopped holding her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting in the hallway that leads toward the gym." Gaz told him. He nodded and was about to turn before Gaz grabbed his hand. He looked back and she hopped up to give him a kiss on the cheek before going to her class.

When Zim entered, everyone in the class looked at him strangely.

"You new?" A familiar voice asked. He looked at who said it and it was Keef.

"Of course not." Zim responded as he walked up to Keef's desk.

"Really? I've never seen you before." Keef said. Zim smirked as his PAK opened. He searched around his PAK for the phonebook and grabbed it once he finally found it.

Zim pulled out the book and dropped it on Keef's desk.

"Told you Zim would have it done by Tuesday." Zim whispered and went to sit down. Keef was shocked as he flipped through the phonebook and saw that every page was completed. He whipped his head around to find a smirking Zim, peacefully sitting in his seat.

"ZIM! How the _hell _did you get this all done?!" Keef questioned.

"Zim has his ways." Zim replied as he leaned back.

Keef looked at the phonebook again. "This isn't humanly possible… also, you look hella different."

"Skin condition cleared up." Zim lied.

"Really? About time." Keef commented.

"I know right, how did talking to Lukas go?"

"Went pretty well actually, I told him how I felt, he listened to me, then he told me how _he _felt." Keef answered, still looking through the phonebook.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that he liked me back." Keef answered and turned around.

Zim changed his smirk to a smile. "So that means…"

"It means we're dating now." Keef finished.

"That's awesome! Glad to see it work out!" Zim exclaimed.

"Well, thanks to your advice, it really made things easier."

"Glad I could be of some assistance." Zim said. Keef got up and picked up the book. He struggled a bit, and Zim laughed at him as Keef took baby steps to get over to Zim's desk. Zim got up and easily took the book from Keef.

"Jeez that thing is heavy." Keef whispered as he tried to breath.

Zim laughed. "Well Keef, just work out and things will be easier to carry."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Also, don't forget about our bet, _Keef." _Zim added.

"Fuck." Keef cursed under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, just let me know when you need me to buy you something."

Zim flashed him a toothy grin. "Thanks Keeeeef."

"Shaddup…" Keef responded.

Dib overheard their conversation and thought about it.

_Zim is obviously lying… there's no _way _that's what he really looks like… it's a well made disguise, I'll give him that, but it'll _never _fool me! _Dib thought. _I also noticed that Zim was helping Keef? _And _they made a bet too…? From what I just heard… Keef can buy whatever Zim wants… could Zim be possibly plotting something…? _Dib wondered.

**XXX**

Class was over and Zim was the first one to walk out. Dib was second and he decided to follow Zim to see what he was in a rush for.

Zim was walking down the hallway leading towards the gym and saw Gaz leaning against a locker.

"Little Gaz!" He called her. Gaz picked her head up and smiled once she saw Zim.

"You actually made it here pretty fast." Gaz commented. Once they were close, they hugged and Zim put an arm around her, she leaned against him as they walked down the hallway.

"I can't keep my dark princess waiting, right?" Zim asked with a smirk.

Gaz blushed and turned her head away. "Nicknames already? We _just _started dating, Zim…"

"Do you not like the nicknames? Zim can refrain from using them if they make you uncomfortable." Zim told her as he lost his smirk.

"N-No… I like them it's just that I didn't expect you to use them so early…" Gaz whispered.

Zim regained his smirk. "You're adorable."

"Eh?! How?!" Gaz questioned as she shot her head up to look at him.

Zim turned his smirk into a genuine smile. "You just are."

"Oh shut up." Gaz told him and turned her head away.

Zim leaned down close to her ear. "My adorable, dark, beautiful, hot-"

"ZIM!" Gaz shouted, making Zim reel back in laughter.

Dib was a bit behind them but heard everything.

_Th-they're dating…? _Dib realized only shock. He stood there frozen, not even paying attention to the late bell that just rang. _What do I even _do _now…?_

"Hey! What're you still doing in the hallways?! The bell rang!" A teacher shouted at Dib, who wasn't listening. The teacher walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "People who are still out in the halls after the late bell have to come to the office, you should know this!"

As Dib was being dragged out of the hallway, he watched as his sister and the alien he deemed a threat to him and his planet walk to gym, chatting and being happy in each other's presence.

**XXX**

Zim and Gaz were sitting in the gym, on the bleachers just chilling and making fun of the students that were either trying to hard or sucked at playing. They were cuddling and as long as no one messed with their cuddling, they didn't have a problem.

"Hey Gaz! Who's your new boyfriend?!" Poonchy shouted. Gaz and Zim both glared at him as he was the first person to have interrupted their cuddling time.

"You know him Poonchy, his name is Zim." Gaz answered.

"Wait that's _Zim?!" _Poonchy asked one bewilderment. Both Zim and Gaz nodded.

"Why does he look like that?"

"Skin condition cleared up." Zim answered.

"Hey Zim, take this!" Torque shouted from behind Poonchy. Poonchy turned around to see Torque throw a basketball as hard as he could at Zim.

But of course, since he didn't try to aim it was headed straight for Gaz. Zim palmed the basketball before it hit Gaz. Zim glared at Torque with an orangish-red eye and threw the ball downwards.

The basketball hit the edge of the last bleacher enough so that it slightly changed its angle. Once it hit the ground, it went flying towards Torque and smacked him straight in the face. Torque was sent flying backwards a bit and the ball landed on his crotch. He curled up and rolled over on his knees, trying his best to suppress a curse.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Gaz wondered.

"Many calculations." Zim responded as his eye turned back to red. "Now, back to what we were originally doing." Gaz smiled as they began cuddling again.

**XXX**

The Skool day ended on a good note with Zim and Gaz being the last ones to leave the building.

"Sadly we're gonna have to go different directions." Gaz spoke.

"You're right… Zim has your phone number, right?" Zim wondered.

"Yes, I'll text you later tonight, don't want Dib possibly eavesdropping on us." Gaz told him.

"Reasonable thinking." Zim commented with a head nod.

Gaz went on her tippy toes and tried to kiss Zim, but could barely reach his face. Zim picked her up and she blushed.

"Don't talk about it." She whispered embarrassingly.

Zim smiled and began to kiss her. She kissed back and they kissed for two minutes.

"I'll text you tonight." Gaz whispered to him. Zim set her down and she walked off.

Zim was walking down the sidewalk with a huge smile on his face.

Zim entered his home and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and started thinking about the Skool day and the minimal time he spent with Gaz. Minimoose floated into the living room and saw Zim lying on the couch with the happiest face he's ever seen.

"Nyeh." Minimoose greeted.

"Hello, hello, Minimoose." Zim greeted back.

"Nyeh?"

"Oh, I'm just reminiscing on the time that Little Gaz and I spent." Zim responded.

"Nyeh… NYEH?!" Minimoose exclaimed as the tiny robot moose was now in Zim's face.

Zim chuckled a little. "Yes… yes we are, now I'm just waiting for her to text me!"

"Nyeeeeeh…" Minimoose complemented. "Nyeh."

"Alright, bye Minimoose."

It was about five minutes before Zim heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw a message from Gaz.

**Gaz: hey hot stuff**

**Zim: Hello, my beautiful piggy! **

**Gaz: -_-**

**Zim: Is that some sort of code? If it is, Zim doesn't understand it.**

**Gan: oh god, how do you not know about emojis?**

**Zim: Emojis? I've never heard of them before.**

**Gaz: youve been on this earth for how long and yet youve NEVER heard of emojis before? thats unbelievable…**

**Zim: You know that Zim doesn't text, Little Gaz.**

**Gaz: youre right, im surprised you know how to operate a phone**

**Zim: Remdam! I'm learning at a fast rate, thank you very much.**

**Gaz: not fast enough it seems**

**Zim: Oh hush! **

Zim and Gaz's texting went on for a few hours before Zim got the final text and she didn't respond.

_Must've fallen asleep… _Zim thought with a sad frown as he shut off his phone. He rested his eyes and listened to the quietness of his house.

"Sir, I'd suggest sleeping in your bed." Computer voiced quietly.

Zim sighed and rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a grunt. He picked himself up and dragged his feet towards his room.

* * *

"So, we're doing this right now?"

"Yeah, we're doing this right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Now **_**Everyone**_ **Has a Personal Something…**

* * *

Dib opened his eyes and could only see darkness.

_Well this is a weird dream… _He thought. He looked around before seeing a bright light that seemed to be getting closer. He shielded his eyes from the light as it was in front of him. The light dimmed down and Dib stopped shielding his eyes to see a woman in white armor with white wings. She had long, straight, blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well.

Dib couldn't really see her well because he didn't have his glasses on.

"H-Hello…?" He greeted.

"Hello, Dib," The woman greeted back.

"Who are you?" Dib asked.

"I'm Naomi, an angel sent from God," The woman answered.

"An angel sent from God? That's quite a bold thing to say," Dib said.

Naomi glared at him. "I'm being serious, _Dib. _Do you not see these wings on my back?!"

Dib watched as Naomi flexed her wings, but he shrugged.

"You could be a figment of my imagination," Dib said.

Naomi facepalmed. "Oh my goodness… of course you believe in paranormal things like unicorns, or monsters that can't even be biologically explained, but you don't believe in a simple thing like _angels…"_

"Science and religion are like polar opposite things. I highly doubt any scientist believes in religion," Dib stated with his arms crossed.

"Dib, not every scientist is an atheist, some scientists are religious. They believe that God created the laws of science and to be frank, they're not wrong," Naomi responded.

"Okay… you _may _have a point, but even so, why would God want to send an angel to _me?" _Dib wondered.

"Because, there's a dangerous devil on this planet that we need to get rid of, and you know them," Naomi answered. Dib thought about it for a minute, then realized who she might be talking about.

"Are you talking about… _Zim?" _Dib guessed.

"Precisely," Naomi answered with a nod.

"But… I can't just get rid of Zim. My little sister likes him and is even d-da… _dating _him…" Dib added.

"You couldn't even say it right the first time. You don't like that he's dating your little sister," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't ruin it for her… I've already fucked up big time… I'm not doing that again," Dib stated with a shake of his head. Naomi scoffed at this.

"Yeah, but Zim is a devil. He _himself_ will not only ruin their relationship, but also ruin the people, the planet, many _other _planets, and Gaz herself." Naomi brought up.

Dib sighed, "I don't care what you say, I'm not interfering with Gaz's love life, I'll just mess it up." Dib said as he crossed his arms.

"You won't mess it up, you'll save her from being killed," Naomi countered.

"What's the problem with Zim being a devil?" Dib asked.

"Dib… _anyone _being a devil is a problem, but Zim especially is dangerous. He's too powerful, and if he decides to take over the world or something, he'll be able to do it pretty quickly," Naomi answered. "And I know you want to protect the world, that's what you've been doing for years now."

"Yeah, I get that, but this is different… you don't understand the position I'm in right now."

"I've been watching you for a while now, I know _exactly _what position you're in," Naomi said.

"You've been watching me?!"

"I'm an _angel, _dipshit! My whole _job _is to watch and protect people!"

"... Okay, but still, I just can't get rid of Zim… it feels wrong."

Naomi didn't respond and let Dib hang his head low.

"You know, Gaz takes after your mother," Naomi spoke.

"You don't think I know that?"

"Was just saying, cause your mother's an angel."

Dib shot his head up with wide eyes and stared at Naomi. "_What?"_

"You heard me. Your mother is an angel-or _was _an angel."

"And how can I believe you?" Dib asked with a suspicious glare. Naomi sighed and brought out a picture. She showed it to Dib, who gasped. In the picture, it was Dib's mom and Naomi with another angel. They were smiling and they all looked happy. Naomi put the picture away and crossed her arms.

"That was…"

"Miniel." Naomi finished.

"So… you knew my mom?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. Me and her were best friends, along with Conah. Sadly, she did something against God's will and was casted out of Heaven. So, she's now a fallen angel under Lucifer's control." Naomi replied.

"Is there a way to save her?" Dib wondered.

"Of course there is, but we need to get rid of Zim first." Naomi answered.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, Lucifer made a deal with God. Either we help the demons in getting rid of Zim, or Miniel will stay in Hell forever."

"... There's something else to it, isn't there?" Dib guessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"That deal wouldn't benefit the demons at all, since Zim seems like he's _everyone's_ problem. And it's not like this is a minor issue… this is a major issue that affects everyone. There's something else God wants that Lucifer has," Dib explained.

Naomi bit her lip, but soon sighed and drooped her arms. "Yes, there's something else too…"

"And what is it?" Dib inquired.

"Lucifer made a deal with God that if we can successfully destroy and get rid of the devil known as Crish that is inhabiting an alien named Zim, he will not only give us back Miniel, but he'll also retract all demons and fallen angels that are lurking in the world and will start properly doing his job as the devil," Naomi answered.

"Doesn't sound like much, to be honest. Also, the devil has a job?" Dib spoke.

"Of course it doesn't sound like much to you, you're a human and yes, he does. The job of the devil is to punish any bad souls that end up in hell properly, but instead of doing that, he just lets the bad souls do whatever they want in Hell. The same goes for demons except they started escaping and are now roaming around the world."

"I haven't seen any demons."

"You're welcome for that by the way. We instantly notice if a demon is on the surface of Earth and quickly deal with them."

"But if that's the case, how come you didn't get rid of the demon that's in Zim?"

"Crish did something that prevented us from noticing her. The only reason we knew was because of your little sister. Thanks to her being around Zim so much, our Nexile was able to identify a demon inside of Zim."

"So you _used _my sister to find a demon?!" Dib grilled.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Calm down, Dib, the Nexile didn't do anything to your sister in the process."

"How am I supposed to believe that?!"

Naomi sighed in annoyance, "I have no reason to lie to you, Dib, in fact, I'll tell you something right now. Your sister is part fallen angel."

"Now that just sounds like a lot of bullshit, how could _Gaz _be a fallen angel?" Dib said with a glare.

"Don't believe me? Fine, bring your sister across the street from your house as soon as you wake up," Naomi told the boy as she turned to leave.

"If Gaz _is _a fallen angel then shouldn't I be one too? We're brother and sister," Dib pointed out.

Naomi looked behind her shoulder and stared at Dib for a moment. "Who said she was your sister?"

Dib's eyes were forced open and he sat up slowly.

_Who said she was your sister…? What's _that _supposed to mean? _Dib asked himself. He sat in his bed and looked at his sheets, pondering on the thought if he should go to where Naomi said to go.

_That Naomi person knows about my mom… if I'm gonna get answers, I guess I should do what she says… _Dib thought and got up. He quickly changed into a black t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and black slides. He got out of his room and went up to Gaz's door. He peered it open slightly and looked inside.

Dib pulled out a black ball the size of a marble and rolled it across Gaz's floor. The ball hit her dresser, and it repeatedly flashed light blue before an electromagnetic field dispersed from it. Malfunctioning sounds could be heard from inside the drawers, signaling that the defense mechanisms were disabled.

Dib walked up to Gaz's bed and looked at her sleeping underneath her purple covers. He grabbed the covers and slowly pulled them away from her body.

It took a solid minute and a half for Dib to carefully pull the covers off of Gaz. She curled herself up, trying to keep warm while Dib tried to find the best way to carry her out the house.

Dib rolled Gaz over onto her back and scooped her up. One arm under legs while the other was supporting her head.

_Jeez… how heavy is Gaz?! _Dib asked as he struggled to hold Gaz. After he found a comfortable position for his arms, he walked to her window and peeked outside. Across from their house, he could barely see what looked to be a woman in armor and white wings sprouting from the back in between two houses. Dib's eyes widened as he stared at the woman for a bit.

_So it seems like it _wasn't _just my imagination… _Dib thought. He turned around and walked out of Gaz's room, making his way down the stairs.

Dib made it out of the Membrane household and walked across the street. He fully saw the woman in armor and it was the same one from his dream.

"Didn't think you'd actually come," Naomi said as she turned around. She pulled her wings in and began to walk down the space in between the two houses. "Follow me."

Dib walked behind her and they soon made it to a clear spot. Dib looked past Naomi and could see another woman leaning against the side of a house, except this one had pitch black, long and messy hair with devilish purple eyes. She had black wings and was wearing a small, black dress, but she didn't have any shoes on.

"Who is she?" Dib asked.

Naomi walked next to her and the woman stopped leaning. "This is Conah, the Nexile that was in your sister."

Dib inspected her as Conah gave a toothy grin. "She's a Nexile…? What's a Nexile?"

"A neutral exile, or just, a neutral fallen angel. She works for both Heaven and Hell," Naomi answered.

"You must be Dib, the unlucky brother of Gaz," Conah spoke as she leaned forward.

"_Unlucky? _What's so unlucky about me?" Dib asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you don't have part fallen angel like Gaz. You're just a normal human," Conah answered.

"There's nothing wrong with being normal! Also, why does Gaz have part fallen angel and I don't?!" Dib questioned.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with being normal, but Dib, you aren't normal at all," Conah said.

"Oh so now fallen angels can stalk me too?" Dib rhetorically asked.

"I could care less about what you do, I'm not your fallen angel, also, I only know about you through Gaz," Conah replied with a deadpan stare. "And to answer your previous question, you don't have fallen angel in you because you're not the biological son of Miniel."

Dib took a step back and his eyes widened. "W-What…? You mean… Mom isn't actually…"

"Your real mom? Sorry to say, but Miniel is your stepmom. Your real mom was just some normal woman who sadly died after giving birth to you," Conah finished with a shrug.

"No… this can't be…" Dib denied, looking at the ground in disbelief.

"Dib, you don't look anything like Miniel at all. The only thing that looks similar is the eye color, but, they're not the same," Conah added.

Dib remained silent as he tried to process what the Nexile said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you _are _compatible with an angel," Naomi voiced after a moment of silence.

Dib slowly looked up, "Really…?"

"Yeah. You want to get rid of evil and expose it and you do everything you can to try and be a step ahead. The methods can be a bit strange, but overall you do end up saving the day and even when it goes unnoticed, that doesn't stop you."

Dib looked down and slightly smiled. "Yeah… I guess so…"

"If you want, I could give you the powers of an angel. It will be weird at first, but I believe it'll pay off," Naomi offered.

Without a second thought, Dib looked up at Naomi and nodded his head.

"Great, the only thing is that I'll need to take over your body. You'll be asleep until I'm done making changes that will be needed for complete compatibility."

"That's fine," Dib said.

"Good, set down your sister please, it'll be easier that way."

Dib crouched and set Gaz down on the grass carefully before standing up. Naomi walked up to him and put a finger on his forehead. A glowing cross formed on Dib's forehead and his eyes went completely white before glowing. Naomi slowly started to disappear and soon, she was gone.

Conah walked up to Gaz and pressed her forehead with a finger. A dark crescent moon with a blade and wings appeared on Gaz's forehead and the same thing happened to Conah.

Soon, Dib blinked a couple of times and his eyes remained purely white and glowing.

"Good. I'm now in control of Dib's body which means the conversion process has started," Naomi spoke. She looked down at Gaz's body and saw that her eyes were open, revealing purely purple eyes.

Gaz stood up and stretched, causing black wings to sprout out from her back. Naomi forced wings to sprout from Dib's back.

"You should almost be done with Gaz, right, Conah?" Naomi checked.

"Yeah, I've been doing other business though, so it should be done soon," Conah responded.

"Good, let's go visit the special devil."

**XXX**

Zim was fast asleep until three forceful knocks at his door, that shook the house, woke him up. He quickly got out of bed and stumbled out of his room.

"Computer… who's at the door…?" Zim asked groggily.

"It appears to be… Dib and Gaz," Computer answered. Zim stopped and thought about what Computer said.

"Wait… Dib and Gaz are here… and together? What the frell happened for those two to be _together?" _Zim asked.

"Best to check it out for yourself," Computer said. Zim nodded and walked to his door as his disguise came on. He opened it and saw Dib in steel armor outlined in gold with giant white wings and a gold halo floating above his head. Zim looked at Gaz and saw that she was wearing a black dress with black wings and had a black halo that was cracked with some of it missing.

Zim looked at the Membrane siblings questioningly. "Didn't know you guys made up so quickly, also, if you wanted to go trick or treating, you missed it."

"_**Zim, something's wrong," **_Crish cut in.

_What's wrong?_

"_**There's something different about Dib and Gaz, look at their eyes and their presence is entirely different. Also, get away from your house and go to the middle of the circle," **_Crish told. Zim looked at Dib's eyes first and saw that they were purely white. He looked at Gaz's eyes and saw that they were purely purple.

"Well, come on then, I guess, since you two didn't go trick or treating earlier," Zim said as he walked past the Membrane siblings and made his way towards the middle of the cul-de-sac. He twisted his body out of the way as a vertical slash zoomed by him and crashed into a house.

Zim whipped his head at Dib to see him holding a white sword and blade that radiated powerful energy from the blade.

"What the frell, Dib?!" Zim screamed.

"Hm… you have fast reflexes it seems," Dib spoke.

"_**Shit," **_Crish cursed lowly.

_What? What's wrong now? _Zim asked.

"_**As you can probably tell, that isn't Dib and Gaz…" **_Crish answered.

_Well then who are they? _

"_**I can't tell yet, but it's very familiar…" **_Crish said.

Gaz grinned before she put her arm behind her back and a large, black scythe formed. She swung it horizontally and a purple, curved line shot out towards Zim. He ducked and the attack crashed in the house behind him.

"Stop moving, you damn roach!" Gaz yelled at Zim.

"You're trying to kill Zim! Why should he stand still?!" Zim yelled back.

"_**For the time being, it seems like you'll have to fight them," **_Crish said.

_What?! I can't _fight _my girlfriend, Crish! _Zim shouted in his head angrily.

"_**Do you have a better idea?! You can't talk them out of their daze, Zim, it doesn't work," **_Crish argued.

_But in the TV shows it does… _Zim added.

"_**Those are TV shows, **_**Zim, **_**this isn't a TV show!" **_

Zim ducked after Dib ran up to him and took a swing at him. He rolled back and instantly transformed into his devil form.

"_**Here, I'll try to think of a possible way to get them back to normal, you just try to survive and don't get yourself killed." **_

Zim nodded and stood up.

"So that's what he looks like as a devil… pretty cool," Gaz commented.

"Now's not the time to be complementing his appearance, Conah, we have to kill him quick," Dib told Gaz with a stern gaze.

"Don't be so stuck up, Naomi, he can't even use Crish's power effectively anyway," Gaz, or Conah, waved off.

"_**Conah… Naomi…? Oh **_**those** _**bitches are here…" **_Crish said lowly.

_Are you okay, Crish? _Zim asked. Crish didn't respond and Zim dodged a stray attack coming his way.

"Damnit! Stop moving!" Conah yelled and dashed forward. She raised her scythe up high and was about to slash down. Zim put his arm up to block it, but a black tentacle came out from his shadow and tugged his left foot back, making him lean forward and dodging Conah's strike.

Zim jumped back and noticed Naomi from the corner of his eye. He did a barrel roll in the air to avoid Naomi's sword and kicked it away. It went flying into a house and got stuck. Zim landed on his claws and did a back handspring.

"Thankfully, I don't just have one weapon," Naomi said and put his arm out. A white circle appeared in front of him. It opened up and a bow came out. It was white and surrounded with purely white energy. The tips were flaring with energy. An arrow came out and was all white as well.

Naomi grabbed the bow and arrow and placed the arrow in the bow. He pulled the string and arrow back and fired. The arrow was coming at Zim fast and he ducked under it. The arrow curved up, then down and was going for Zim's head. He rolled out of the way, but the arrow changed its direction and went for Zim.

Conah put her two hands close together but not touching and started summoning a purple ball. It grew bigger and bigger until it was a bit bigger than her head. Naomi did the same thing and they both watched as Zim was avoiding the arrow as best as he could.

They waited until Zim finally grabbed it and broke it. Both Conah and Naomi threw their balls at Zim, who didn't realize. He looked up to see two balls of white and purple coming at him. He couldn't do anything but close his eyes and put his arms up to try and block it.

Zim heard explosions, but didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened one eye to see a figure standing in front of him. He fully opened both eyes and saw Crish standing in front of him.

"C-Crish?!" Zim yelled in bewilderment. She had both of her arms out and blocked both of the attacks with ease.

"I figured a way for you to get Gaz back," Crish spoke.

"And what's that?" Zim asked.

"Kiss her."

"K-Kiss her?!" Zim questioned.

"Yeah kiss her! You've done it before haven't you?! So what's the problem?!" Crish grilled.

"How is Zim supposed to kiss Gaz if she's trying to kill him?! Not to mention, but that's also _not _Gaz and someone's controlling her! She also has a scythe!" Zim pointed out.

"Don't think of it like that. Try to think that it _is _Gaz, but she's under mind control instead of someone else possessing her. I'm knocking Dib out which should bring him back," Crish informed.

Zim sighed and stood up, "Alright fine,"

"Crish… didn't think you'd show yourself to us so soon," Naomi said with a cocky smile.

"Shut the hell up, Naomi, I'm just trying to protect my friend," Crish said.

"You mean host?" Conah corrected.

"You're lucky I'm not coming after you, Conah, else I'll rip open your body and make sure you're alive to feel it," Crish threatened.

"Ooo, scary! Why not come after both of us?" Conah asked in a teasing voice.

"Zim is coming after you," Crish responded.

"Why do _I _get the Irken?!" Conah whined.

"Enough talk! Let's go!" Dib shouted and took off, as well as Crish.

Zim looked at Conah who looked pissed.

"Alright, fine, let's fight, Irken," Conah told and readied her scythe.

Zim summoned Bloodweep and reverse gripped it. Conah flapped her wings once and sprinted towards him. He prepared himself and watched as Conah spun her scythe behind her and threw it at him. Zim's eyes widened as he didn't expect Conah to do that. He blocked the scythe, but it kept on spinning and wouldn't stop. It spun faster and harder, slightly pushing him back.

Zim noticed Conah running up to him and he opened his mouth.

"Dragon's Breath!" Zim yelled as a large amount of fire rushed out of his mouth and stopped Conah in her tracks. She put her arms up and backed up, trying not to get scorched. Zim moved out of the way and let the scythe continue its path past him. He ran up to Conah and was about to grab her, but she did a backflip and almost kicked Zim.

Conah jumped back and held her hand out. Zim waited, but then ducked right as the scythe flew past his head. Conah grabbed it and looked at the handle.

"Damn this body… if it wasn't so weak, I'd be able to use my full power…" Conah cursed.

"Gaz's body isn't weak!" Zim shouted at the Nexile. Conah looked up at Zim with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft, you kidding me? Of course this body is weak! She's half fallen angel! Fallen angels are the weakest out of angels, demons, and fallen angels! And it doesn't help that she's half of that, and half human! Humans are _also _weak!" Conah argued.

"Maybe most are, but there are some strong humans out there, you just haven't seen them, I guess."

"No, you dumbass. Every human is weak. Every human has a weak spot, a weak point, a breaking point. Humans are so fragile that they need protecting, but don't know it or don't want to admit it!"

"Yeah, but that's what makes humans humans. Actually, what makes you a living being if you don't have a weak spot? Also, angels, demons, and fallen angels all have weak spots. You shouldn't be blaming Gaz for you not being able to use your full power, that's on you for deciding to control her!"

Conah gritted her teeth, "You're an Irken, what do _you _know about humans?!"

"More than a fallen angel it seems," Zim retorted.

"Just die!" Conah shrieked and rushed Zim. She put her scythe up and forcefully swung down. Zim easily dodged and spun around Conah. He elbowed her back, forcing her to the ground. She rolled over and was about to get up, but Zim held her down.

"Get off of me!" Conah demanded.

"What, and have you try to kill me again? No thanks," Zim denied with a shake of his head.

"Fine then!" Conah opened her mouth and it started glowing purple. Zim took the chance to put his mouth over hers to initiate the kiss. Conah's eyes widened and her mouth stopped glowing.

Zim got off of her and she didn't move. Conah's eyes fluttered before closing.

_That didn't feel rewarding… _Zim thought. He looked at Gaz's unmoving body and saw the scythe slowly disappear. He walked up to her and picked her up gently.

Naomi started rapidly swinging at Crish, who didn't move. The devil wasn't getting sliced by Naomi's slashesand the angel jumped back, looking confused.

"Why didn't you get affected by my slashes?!" Naomi questioned.

"It's cause you missed," Crish answered.

"What?! How could I miss?! I was swinging at you!" Naomi exclaimed.

Crish shrugged with a smug smirk.

Naomi gritted her teeth and put her arm up. A large circle opened above Crish and she looked up.

Arrows of light showered hard down at Crish from the circle and covered her from sight. A moment later and the arrows of light shattered, revealing an unharmed Crish. Naomi was baffled at how the devil was still unharmed.

"You've really gotten weaker, Naomi, what happened?" Crish asked.

"W-How are you still fine after that?!" Naomi grilled.

"You missed again," Crish answered with a bored look on her face.

"There's no way I've missed _twice!" _Naomi denied.

"This is getting boring, Naomi, sorry but I'm gonna have to end it here," Crish told as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah right, like you can-"

Naomi was cut off as an orange circle appeared above her and an orange hammer came down. It landed on her head and Naomi fell forward, unconscious.

"That was too easy," Crish spoke as she grabbed Dib's body and dragged him towards Zim. "Alright, let's go."

**XXX**

Zim and Crish were in Zim's base with Gaz and Dib still unconscious. Zim sat in the middle of the couch with Gaz laying down on his lap. Crish put Dib on the floor and she leaned against the door, being the farthest away from the three.

A few minutes later and an angel and fallen angel appeared out of Gaz and Dib. They both looked around before locking eyes with Zim.

"Zim… you damn Irken!" The angel yelled at Zim.

"Why are you yelling at Zim? He doesn't even know you!" Zim pointed out.

"Well _we_ know you! You're a terrible Irken, who killed a bunch of his own people on a failed operation, right?" Naomi guessed, making Zim growl audibly.

"Shut the frell up! That was a long time ago!" Zim shouted. Gaz and Dib both woke up from the yelling.

"W-Wait… where am I…?" Gaz asked. She looked around before looking up at Zim. "Oh… hey, Zim…"

"Hello, Little Gaz," Zim greeted as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Gaz smiled and hugged him.

"Wait… why am I here? And who are those two?" Gaz asked as she looked at Conah and Naomi.

"I'm the fallen angel that you've been seeing recently," Conah answered.

Gaz stared at her for a few seconds before finally rendering her appearance. "I thought you'd look like me."

"I can if you want me to," Conah said with a shrug.

"One Gaz is enough," Gaz declined. She looked at Naomi now, "And who's the angel?"

"Naomi. I'm Dib's angel," Naomi answered.

Gaz looked at Conah confused, "I thought you said that Dib was _unlucky, _how does him having an angel make him _unlucky?" _

"Dib _didn't _have an angel. We made a deal, I tell him more about your mom and give him powers, and he let's me control him for a bit," Naomi answered.

Gaz processed that, then grew angry. She looked at Dib with bared teeth.

"You made a deal with an angel to basically attack Zim?!" Gaz yelled.

"What?! No! She said that she'd give me powers, she didn't say anything about attacking Zim!" Dib denied.

"You think I wouldn't do anything after having full control over you? That's pretty dumb thinking, Dib," Naomi stated with her hands crossed. Dib remained speechless as he just sight.

"God, of _course _you would do something like this, Dib! You're lucky Zim isn't dead!" Gaz shouted.

"Don't yell at Dib like that, he just wanted to protect the Earth, that's all. There's no shame in that," Naomi defended.

"Protect Earth by killing my boyfriend? That's just fucking murder, I'd expect you to know all about it since it happened to you guys," Gaz fired.

Naomi's eye twitched, "Coming from a girl that no one gives a shit about and would be better off with her dying. Oh wait, I forgot, no one remembered it was your birthday, goes to show that no one cared about you, not even your family."

Gaz's eyes widened, "How are you an angel?! You're a rude piece of shit!"

"Angels don't have to be nice to demons. We loathe and kill them, and I'd be happy to kill you any day," Naomi answered.

"I'm a human," Gaz growled.

"You're an abomination is what you are. Half fallen angel and half human? Talk about the worst combination possible," Naomi corrected.

"There's nothing wrong with Gaz, Naomi," Zim added with a glare.

"And look who decided to talk. Of course _you _wouldn't think there's anything wrong with her, you're a damn defect, you have no right to judge others because you're the lowest form of Irken there is."

"Gaz is perfect the way she is! Having flaws is what makes a human, human! And for me, I'm glad that I'm a defect. I don't want to be some military drone in Irken society, that would be boring," Zim countered.

"Yeah, but all of Irken society hates you. That doesn't even get you _slightly_ hurt? Not to mention, but what are you even worth? If you're not useful to Irk, who are you useful to? If these humans knew you were an alien, you'd be nothing more than research. Hell, you're a _demonic _Irken. You're being hunted by everyone. No one sees you more than something that causes a problem for everyone, and we'd all be happy if you were gone, that's why we're trying to kill you. You can thank Crish for that."

"Zim can already tell that you're an angel no one likes," Zim said.

"What was that?" Naomi asked demandingly.

"All the angels would prefer if you were gone, huh? They don't like you around because you're a bossy bitch and always commands people what to do. You suck up to anyone that's superior to you and do whatever they say no matter how bizarre it is, huh? The other angels would be happy if you disappeared, but can't make that happen cause you follow all the rules like a little pussy and can't step out of line for even a second, huh?" Zim guessed with a smug smirk.

Naomi's eyes widened and she bared her teeth, "What the hell does a defective Irken know about an angel?! You're literally worth nothing and your whole race doesn't like you! You're a disgrace!"

"The same could be said about you. The other angels don't like you. No matter what you do, even if you do it correctly, you _still _can't get your superior's attention. You're doing all of this for what? For who? The other angels don't like you, either, Naomi, we're in the same boat."

"At least my creator is a living being instead of a fucking machine," Naomi sallied, making Zim's eyes widened. "Aw what's wrong? Did I hit a nerve little Irken? Exactly what I thought so shut your-"

"_**Enough." **_

Everyone stopped and looked at Crish. The whole room gave off a terrifying aura as Crish was glaring at everyone. The only thing they could see if Crish was her glaring and glowing orange eyes. She stopped leaning and walked out of the shadows. Everyone remained quiet and anxious as they saw Crish.

"**I'm not gonna sit here and listen to your fucking bickering. We brought only Dib and Gaz here, not unwanted angels and nexiles," **Crish spoke. Her voice was much deeper than her usual one and she seemed _oddly _different, as if she'd matured and Zim noticed.

"**Naomi, I could quite literally kill you so fast you'd think you're still alive. Do you really think you're tough because you're almost an Archangel? I highly doubt you'll be an Archangel any time soon, even **_**Miniel **_**had a better chance than you," **Crish stated.

"W-What are you talking about?! Miniel is a fallen angel! I'm an actual angel!" Naomi defended.

"**Of course you are. You're only an angel simply because you do your job. You'll never be an Archangel because of the way you act towards other angels. If no angels like you, how are you going to be an Archangel? Also, Heaven already has seven." **

"How do you even know how many Archangels we have?!"

"**You remember Theliel, right, the newest member of the seven before Zadkiel took his place?" **

"You mean the one that you killed?" Naomi corrected.

Crish's eyes widened as a large grin appeared on her face. Everyone grew worried, but she laughed loudly.

"_**I **_**killed Theliel?! Oh man, that's funny… you mean **_**you **_**killed Theliel?" **Crish corrected. Naomi began to sweat.

"What are you talking about?"

"**Naomi, regardless of what Theliel **_**was, **_**he was my best friend, actually, I liked him a lot. Although we couldn't go anywhere past being friends, we were still close. He only told me what he was allowed to and didn't even deem me as a threat. Yes, he could've possibly gotten in trouble for associating with a devil, but he didn't. You wanna know why? Cause I wasn't registered as a devil, no, instead, I was a lost girl with two horns on my head. You had to force your nosy ass into his business and not only falsely accused me as a devil, but you also falsely accused Theliel as a traitor and killed him before he had the chance to defend himself!" **Crish responded as she stepped forward, making Naomi step back. "**You're a sinful little angel, aren't you, Naomi? You're lucky God and Jesus we're watching over the humans and weren't paying attention to you. I don't know how long you've been telling yourself that **_**I **_**was the one who** **killed Theliel, but you should own up to your sins. You're worse than the seventh Prince of Hell, Mammon."**

"The seventh Prince of Hell?" Zim asked. Crish looked at Zim and calmed down a bit.

"Yes, there are seven princes of hell. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Satan, Abaddon, Mammon, Belphegor, and Asmodeus. They are the ones that watch over Hell," Crish answered.

"I thought it was only Lucifer…?" Conah spoke.

Crish turned to Conah, "Well, Lucifer is the leader of all demons. He's the one that controls everything, he just has six other demons rule over Hell with him,"

"Hm… I never heard of the other ones before," Conah said.

"Well, when Lucifer was casted out of Heaven and started to control things in Hell, he was the only one doing so. Lucifer wanted to take a break, so he split himself in two and named the other half Satan. He told Satan to watch over Hell while he went to go whatever the fuck he was doing. Lucifer came back some time later and wanted to take over Hell again. Satan said no, Lucifer fought Satan, then Lucifer won and is now ruling over Hell once again," Crish explained.

"Interesting…" Conah commented. "But… how do you know that?"

"Miniel told me," Crish answered. Both Dib and Gaz's eyes widened.

"You actually talked to my mom?!" Gaz asked as she jolted up.

"Of course. We stumbled across each other and became good friends," Crish responded.

"Do you know where Olvido is?" Gaz asked.

Crish put a claw to her chin and thought about it. "Yes, I do."

"Could you take us there? My mom is stuck in there thanks to Lucifer," Gaz asked.

"Yeah, I can, but it'll be a pain in the ass to get there though. We'd have to go to Hell to get to Olvido, and not only that, but only Lucifer can go in Olvido," Crish answered. Gaz looked down and sighed heavily.

"But don't worry, we'll find a way," Crish added, lifting Gaz's spirits a bit. "Now. Naomi, I find it interesting how all of this started because of your decision to classify me as a devil. Not only did you force me to play your game, but you hate me even though I'm playing it by your rules," Crish spoke. "I'd really like revenge for you killing Theliel, but I'll leave that up for Zim if he wants to. All I want to know is, why _did _you kill Theliel instead of me?"

Naomi stood there silent as everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"I… I… can't tell you…" Naomi avoided with her head down.

Crish frowned, "Of course you can't… if you can't tell the truth, then what's the point of being an angel?"

"I'm not lying! I seriously can't tell you!" Naomi shouted at Crish.

"No, you _can _tell me, you're just being a little bitch like you've always been," Crish countered, trying to tempt Naomi.

"Gah, fine! I killed Theliel because he was a stuck up jackass! He always thought he was better than everyone else and is so annoying! Always playing the good guy, but he was just using everyone for his own benefit!" Naomi admitted, trying to catch her breath.

Crish just stared at her with wide eyes. No part of her body moved as she stared solely at Naomi. Zim and Conah could feel the anger inside of Crish as she wasn't hiding it very well and was letting off a violent aura that only they seemed to notice.

Conah and Zim readied themselves to stop Crish from killing Naomi.

It was completely silent for a minute, but in a flash, both Conah and Zim grabbed Crish's arms as she tried to rush Naomi who jumped back.

"**YOU KILLED HIM OUT OF JEALOUSY?! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU'RE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE, THEN I'LL DO IT AGAIN IN YOUR NEXT LIFE! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN IN YOUR NEXT LIFE AND I'LL **_**MAKE **_**YOUR ASS AN ANGEL BEFORE RIPPING OPEN HEAVEN MYSELF TO FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" **Crish threatened as she tried to move forward. Zim transformed into his devil form and tried to plant his feet, but was scooting up an inch. Conah tried her best, but was almost failing at holding Crish back.

Gaz and Dib watched with wide eyes, not wanting _any _part in this.

"**I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL KILL YOU, NAOMI! WHETHER IT BE IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT ONE!" **Crish yelled. Conah lost her grip and fell back as Crish opened her hand and darkness surrounded it. Her black arm became bigger and she was planning on slicing Naomi into two, but Zim got in front of her and grabbed her arm. He began to push back with all of his might, and the two devils were at a standstill.

"Crish… calm down! This isn't like you at all!" Zim yelled, making Crish stop. She looked at Zim and the darkness around her disappeared instantly.

Crish stared at Zim and he stared back, concerned. She soon sighed and looked at the ground.

"Zim… you don't know what I'm like…" Crish whispered.

"Zim _knows_ that you're a goofball and you're like Gir. Silly, uncontrollable, _fun, _I don't know where this… new you is coming from, but it isn't like you," Zim said.

"No… Zim, I've always been like this…"

"How so?"

"Ever since I could remember, whenever I got pissed, mad, angry, whatever, I would always act mature, super serious, and think things through. And as far as I know, I was always pissed at something, even the slightest inconvenience would make me mad. This is one of the few times I'm actually goofy, silly, carefree, _stupid… _I just didn't want to be angry at stupid shit anymore, that's one of the reasons why I took over bodies. To just… _relax _and have someone else do all the killing _for_ me. I'm tired of all this _devil _bullshit, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I'm tired of being angry, I'm tired of killing, I'm tired of being hunted down by angels, demons, exiles, aliens… I'm tired of being the one to blame for things I haven't even done, I'm tired of being the root of all problems… Zim… I'm just _tired _of all of this… I didn't even _know _Hell existed, I didn't even know _Heaven _existed… I didn't even know there was such a thing as a _religion _when I came to Earth… I didn't even know that Lucifer was the real devil and now I'm enemies with all of Hell as well as Heaven… I just wanted to explore this planet without any problems… but I couldn't even have that… I don't want to worry about what's going to kill me, I don't want to be alert at all times, I don't want to be paranoid anymore… I just want to… be at peace for once… is that so much to ask for? I played this damn game of being the big bad devil that "_killed" _an angel. I massacred a bunch of them because "I'm the devil…" I took an actual devil's identity because "I'm the real devil…" No, I'm _not. _I'm not a devil, damnit… I just want this to stop… I just want myself excluded from this stupid religion… I just wanted Theliel to be alive to talk to me, to be with me… now that he's gone, I don't want to be involved with Christianity anymore… and now I have to worry about how to _fix _all of this… I just don't want any part of this… I just want to be left alone, in a quiet space, by myself, even if it's for five minutes… that's all I want… I just don't want to deal with this anymore… please, _please_ just give that to me, I'd be so grateful… I'd even do whatever you wanted…" Crish pleaded as she put her head on Zim's chest and began to cry silently.

Zim pulled her into a hug and looked at Gaz who nodded. "Don't worry… you have the infinite space, use that for all the time you need. I'll take your place as the big bad devil and will handle all of this grozit while you have your peace and quiet."

Crish returned the hug, "T-Thank you so much…"

Zim turned his head and glared at Naomi who just stood there.

After a few minutes of Zim trying to calm Crish down and everyone being there awkwardly, Naomi walked up to Conah.

"Hey, Conah-"

"Don't," Conah interrupted with a hand raised.

"What? Why?" Naomi asked.

"After what Crish _just _said and what you admitted… I realized that you casted both me _and _Miniel out of Heaven."

"How?"

"We were both friends with Theliel and when we heard that he was a traitor, we didn't believe it and were exiled from Heaven. We were instantly made into fallen angels, I was randomly chosen to be Nexile while Miniel was just a normal fallen angel residing in Hell. I'm extremely angry right now after hearing all of this, so I'm going into Gaz's head," Conah answered and walked away from Naomi. She watched as the Nexile walked up to Gaz.

"You need something?" Gaz asked.

"Nah," Conah replied as she touched Gaz's forehead.

"What are you-" Gaz didn't get to finish as Naomi swirled into Gaz's head and was out of sight. "-That was weird…"

Naomi walked over to Dib and did the same thing. It was only Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Crish left in the living room. Dib got up and walked up to Zim.

"Hey uh… I'm really sorry, man… I… I'm sorry I made Gaz cry…" Dib apologized.

"Honestly, Dib, it's a little bit late to say that and you shouldn't be apologizing to Zim, you should apologize to Little Gaz. Also, to make up for it, you should come to Olvido with us," Zim offered.

Dib was baffled by this, "W-What? Are you serious?"

"I mean yeah, else I wouldn't be saying this right now. I'm not very fond of you right now, Dib, because you _did _make Gaz cry and hurt, but you do have to see your mom."

"Yeah, but, she's not my real mom…"

"Real mom or not, she _was _still there for some of it, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Exactly. You deserve to see her. Now, go apologize to Gaz, I have to tend to Crish."

Dib nodded and walked away from Zim and over to Gaz. She saw him and glared. Dib took a seat on the couch a bit away from her.

"Hey Gaz," Dib greeted quietly. Gaz didn't say anything in return. "I… I wanted to say I'm sorry for forgetting it's your birthday and hurting you greatly."

"You _do _realize that's one of the shittiest things possible right? To not at least get a happy birthday from your sibling?" Gaz questioned.

"I… I know… I don't even know how I forgot. You're my only sister after all, and there's only four people in our family, it shouldn't have been hard for me to remember… I have no excuse for forgetting your birthday," Dib responded.

"I thought you'd use spying on Zim as an excuse, but I see you're slightly better than that," Gaz commented.

"Mm… it wouldn't have helped if I said that…" Dib said.

"You know, you _also _almost got Zim killed from bringing along that Naomi bitch," Gaz added.

"Yeah… I know… she didn't say anything about killing Zim when she offered me powers, but I should've used my brain for once and figured that out, I mean, she _did_ say that we needed to get rid of him."

"Which makes it worse."

"_Much _worse…"

Gaz sighed and leaned back into the couch, "At least you apologized. Thought you'd be too scared to."

"You think pretty lowly of me, huh?"

"I think lowly of everyone, _Dib," _Gaz corrected.

"Right… but I couldn't think of a good time since you would've just either ignored me, cursed at me, or yelled at me."

"Mm… yeah, that does sound like something I'd do," Gaz agreed without a second thought. "Are you coming to see Mom with me and Zim?"

"You mean _your _mom? And yeah, it's the least I can do at the moment."

"What do you mean 'your mom'?"

"Miniel is my stepmom, Gaz. My real mom died when giving birth to me."

"Oh… wait, that only makes us half siblings then."

"How so?"

"Because, dimwit, we have the same dad just different moms."

Dib thought about it for a second before realizing it. "Oh yeah, you're right, it does!"

"God… you're an idiot…"

"I'll take that."

Zim walked over to the two without Crish in sight.

"Where's Crish?" Gaz asked.

"She's in her space," Zim answered.

"Jeez… this was… _unexpected_. I'm sorry for bringing her here, Zim," Dib apologized.

"No need. I think it was better this way," Zim waved off.

"How so?" Dib asked.

"Crish was finally able to express her emotions, yeah, it was a bad time and everyone was scared, an angel almost died, but she was able to get some things off of her chest," Zim answered.

"Mm… so, what's the first step of meeting our mom?" Dib wondered.

"If we're going to set off sometime soon, we need a good excuse as to why we were absent for as long as we were," Zim replied.

"Family crisis. They'd understand," Gaz suggested.

Zim put a hand to his chin and thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds plausible."

"But what's the next step?" Dib asked.

"We need to train. If there are seven Princes of Hell, we need to be prepared to fight them and the other plentiful demons and exiles that are in Hell," Zim answered.

"Where are we going to train?" Gaz asked.

"Come here later today after Skool. We'll get to training as soon as possible,"

"Oh wait… isn't it Wednesday now?" Gaz assumed.

Dib checked his phone and audibly groaned. "Yeah, and it doesn't help that it's 3:03AM…"

"Missed out on a lot of sleep thanks to all… _this," _Gaz said as she gestured to the air.

"Just go home and get as much sleep as you can," Zim told. Gaz walked up to him and gave him a hug which he returned. They both kissed each other before separating.

"G'night, Zimmy," Gaz whispered.

"Goodnight, my little piggy," Zim whispered back, making her smile. He watched Dib and Gaz leave his house and sighed right after.

"That was… terrifying…" Computer voiced.

"Yes… yes it was…" Zim agreed. "I'm going to bed, Computer, if I wake up late, make sure to be extra loud."

"Got it," Computer said.

Zim went to his room, changed out of his disguise, and got into his bed.

Jeez, what a night this was… I guess I won't be hearing from Crish for a while, poor thing… Zim thought. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gan: You'd think during this quarantine stuff I'd be writing chapters for this story, but instead, I'm doing the opposite of that, being lazy as all hell. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, wash your hands and keep clean!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training with a Nexile**

Zim was sitting at his table in the kitchen, slowly eating away at his waffles extremely tired. He almost overslept if it wasn't for Computer sounding an alarm that scared the shit out of him. And if that wasn't enough, Gir was being the batshit robot that he is and was being loud for no reason. He was running around the house, shouting at the top of his lungs while Zim was too tired to care.

"Uh… Zim, you gonna stop Gir?" Asked Computer. Zim blankly stared forward at his cabinets and didn't respond as he continued eating his waffles.

"Zim?" Computer tried again, but to no avail, Zim ignored him and continued eating. "ZIM!"

Zim jolted at the shout and looked around confused.

"Jeez… I asked if you were gonna stop Gir," Computer said with a sigh.

Zim swallowed before relaxing in his seat. "Eh… Zim is too tired to deal with that SIR Unit…"

"You got five minutes till you're late for Skool," Computer informed. Zim's eyes widened as he scooted his chair out and ditched his waffles. He turned on his disguise and bolted through the living room, making Gir spin as he ran past him.

"Bye Computer, bye Gir!" Zim shouted as he barged the door open and ran to Skool.

"Master still had at least 25 minutes…" Gir stared as he put a finger to his mouth.

"A little bit of exercise doesn't hurt anyone," Computer responded.

"Mm… okie!" Gir began running around the house again and continued his loud screaming.

"Oh Mother of Irk…" Computer longingly sighed.

**XXX**

Zim made it to the Skool, only to realize that the doors were locked. He slammed his fist against the door as he lowly growled.

"Damn that computer…" He cursed before sighing and putting his head against the double doors.

"Zim?" A voice asked behind the disguised Irken. He turned his head and saw Gaz on the sidewalk that led to the doors. She was wearing a purple sweater with denim shorts and black boots.

"Little Gaz? What are _you_ doing here so early?" Zim asked his girlfriend as he made his way to her.

"I started coming here early recently, so that I didn't have to deal with the other annoying asshats… what are you doing here?" Gaz answered as she gave Zim a loving hug.

"Zim got tricked into thinking he had five minutes to get here by his computer," Zim replied with a glare as he returned the hug.

Gaz giggled and looked up at Zim. "You're an idiot. How'd you not know you still had some time to spare?"

Zim looked down at Gaz with a deadpan stare. "It's not _my _fault. I was extremely tired since I got scared to death this morning by an alarm."

"Yeah, I was pretty tired as well. Would've overslept if it weren't for Conah," Gaz told as she backed up from him.

"Are you and Conah friends now?" Zim wondered.

"Hm… not exactly. I'd say we're acquaintances," Gaz replied as she walked past Zim and sat near the double doors. Zim took a seat next to her.

"You talk to Crish yet after what happened yesterday?" Gaz wondered as she looked at Zim.

Zim looked at the sidewalk. "No. She's been quiet, and I don't plan on disturbing her until she wants to talk,"

"She deserves some time alone… after what happened… it must've been hard for her," Gaz agreed, looking up at the dull, morning sky.

"And now, the Dib has to deal with that wretched angel…" Zim pointed out with a sigh.

"Eh. As long as he isn't an idiot and doesn't let her use him like she did, I think we'll be a-okay," Gaz thought.

"We can only hope," Zim added. Gaz grew a small smile as she rested her head on Zim's shoulder.

"How are we gonna train though? We don't exactly know how to use our powers, at least me and Dib don't," Gaz brought up.

"Ah, you're right… well, maybe we could have Conah train us. She's been an angel, and maybe she's seen some demons use their powers before," Zim suggested.

"Mm… yeah, I'll see if she can train us…" Gaz whispered. Five minutes passed and Zim heard soft snoring. He looked at Gaz and saw that she was asleep. He put her arm around her and slowly rocked from side to side.

Some time passed before Zim heard a noise come from his left. He opened his eyes and looked that way to find Dib walking up to them.

When Dib locked eyes with Zim, he gave him a sheepish hand wave. Zim waved back as Dib sat across from them.

"What are you doing here so early, Dib?" Zim asked the Membrane brother.

"Just thought I'd come here before the other students, plus, I was pretty bored waiting at home," Dib answered with a shrug. Zim nodded before he shut his eyes again.

"You think we'd be alright? Going to Hell to save my mom, I mean," Dib wondered.

"To be honest with you Dib, I don't know. There's multiple demons, multiple exiles, and seven princes that are definitely stronger than us… if we could lay a _scratch_ on them that'd be amazing… but, we have to try. To save your mom and to fix the problem that Naomi caused," Zim responded after a moment of thinking.

Dib snorted, "What a wild ride this'll be…"

"This'll be more crazy than the Florpus incident," Zim said with a smirk.

"What were you _thinking_ when you did that?" Dib asked.

"I just wanted to move the Earth on the path the Tallests were traveling so that they could conquer it," Zim responded nonchalantly.

"Zim… I'm surprised you were able to pull that off… most of the shit you tried to pull usually failed…" Dib said.

"Heheh… I _did _fool you pretty good though."

"Psh… whatever."

The doors opened to the Skool and Dib stood up first to stretch. Zim gently nudged Gaz, partially waking her up.

"What's… what's going on?" Gaz quietly asked Zim.

"It's time to get up, the Skool doors just opened," Zim replied. Gaz groaned before she tried to stand up with Zim helping her. After they were up on their feet, they walked into the Skool with Dib next to them.

Zim heard someone running behind them and he took a look to find Keef trying to catch up to them. Zim stopped, causing the other two to stop and they looked at him.

"Why the sudden stop?" Gaz asked, before she looked up at him, then looked to where he was looking and saw Keef running up to them.

Keef was finally able to catch up to them, then stopped to take a breather.

"Wow… I needa workout…" Keef breathed out as he put his hands on his knees.

"You need something, Keef?" Zim asked. Keef wildly shook his head and stood up.

"Nah, I just saw you guys and wanted to walk with you. I'm surprised you're here _early," _Keef responded with a grin.

"Today's a special day, you could say," Zim said as he looked to the wall.

"What's so special about today, eh?" Keef asked, lightly jabbing an elbow into Zim's side.

"Meh, me and Little Gaz were going to do something extremely fun together after Skool, that's all," Zim lies as he looked at Keef.

"You and…" Keef trailed off as he stared at both Zim and Gaz, trying to process what the alien in disguise meant and also, the position they were in.

"Hold on… you two are dating?!" Keef asked after numerous minutes of inspecting the new couple.

Zim sighed, but a grin formed on his face. "Yes, Keef, we are."

"Since when was this?!" Keef exclaimed, shocked at the news.

"Monday," Gaz responded for Zim.

"Monday? Wow… well, congrats you two! This is pretty big news! How is Trey gonna take this?" Keef began quizzing as his mind filled with questions.

"If Trey has a problem with our relationship, he can come to me about it," Zim stated with a menacing glare, making Keef shut up.

"R-Right…" Keef noted, "but, I assume you wanna keep this a secret, right?"

"Zim doesn't really care if people find out. It'll only get a problem when people get annoying about it," Zim answered.

"Yeah, same with me," Gaz added.

"So, basically, you want this to be a secret," Keef summarized.

"It most likely won't be for much longer, since Poonchy, Torque, and Chunk know that we're dating. And you know how they hang out with Drew and Trey," Zim added.

Keef hummed in thought as he tapped his chin lightly. "I guess we'll just have to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

Zim nodded in agreement, as well as Gaz. "So, where's Lukas?"

"Oh him? He's on his way. He usually takes forever to get here," Keef replied, "I was just comin to say hi, that's all, I'll see you in first block Zim and Dib!"

"See ya, Keef," They all said as the redhead ran back to the main entrance of the Hi Skool.

"Anyways, let's get going," Zim spoke as he turned around with Gaz. Dib nodded and began walking next to Zim to their first block class.

"This may seem a bit ahead of our planning, but what do we do _after _rescuing Mom?" Dib wondered, sparing a glance at Zim.

"Well, we have to make some sort of deal that Lucifer would agree to, then we have to go to _Heaven _to see if God can agree with the deal. And if they don't agree with _that _deal, we'll just think of another deal," Zim responded.

"But what would the deal be?" Dib asked. Zim opened his mouth, but realized he didn't think about that.

"Huh… that's actually a good question… I didn't really think about that part," Zim admitted with realization.

"It has to do something with Crish, otherwise they might not agree to it," Gaz joined in.

"Yeah, but what though? All of Heaven hates Crish because Naomi lied about her killing Theliel, and all of Hell hates her because Naomi called her a devil," Zim said.

"Well… maybe Naomi should just tell them that she killed Theliel, that would be much easier," Gaz suggested.

"You really think they'd believe her if she said that?" Dib asked.

Gaz shrugged, "there's no way to know. We don't know how Lucifer acts, nor do we know how God acts, so we really can't tell if they'd believe her or not."

"Guess we'll just have to find out when we get there," Zim said as they arrived at him and Dib's classroom. They entered the classroom and turned the lights on. After that, Zim and Dib found seats next to each other while Gaz sat in Zim's lap.

Dib took off his glasses and rested his head on his arms. He looked at Zim and Gaz with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Dib?" Zim asked with a cocked brow.

"Just tired, still," Dib responded slowly.

"Understandable," Zim said. The three of them sat in silence, Gaz and Zim cuddled comfortably in his seat while Dib snoozed off.

But unfortunately for the couple, they heard students outside of the classroom, talking and walking in the hallways.

"Shit… they're here…" Gaz groaned. Zim rubbed her head, earning a light blush from Gaz.

"I guess this means you have to go?" Zim guessed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sadly…" Gaz confirmed. The two of them kissed each other for a solid minute before parting lips and Gaz got off of Zim's lap.

"See ya later," Gaz said as she walked out of the classroom and into the frenzy of students that just entered the Skool. Zim longingly sighed as he rested his head on his desk and decided to snooze off too.

**XXX**

Skool ended and it wasn't that bad. Nothing horrible went down with Torque and his gang of asshats, no one annoyed Zim and Gaz, _or_ Dib, and the trio got to sleep through all of their classes without getting yelled at by their teachers. Now, they were walking home from Skool together and soon arrived at Zim's base. As they made it there, they all entered.

Gir was sitting on the couch, eating nachos and watching his weird show when he noticed the trio.

"Hi Masteeeeerrr!" Gir greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello little SIR Unit of mine," Zim greeted back as he walked past him.

"Gazzie!" Gir yelled as he jumped towards her. Gaz leaned back as she caught him and he hugged her.

"Woah! Gir, let go!" Gaz commanded, making Gir retract his arms. Gir started giggling wildly before Gaz tossed him back on the couch. The trio made it to the trash can and it opened.

Zim backed up a bit and waved his hand towards the open trash can.

"Dib, please," Zim said, allowing Dib to go first.

Dib looked at him skeptically before stepping inside the trash can and instantly getting shot downwards.

Zim and Gaz laughed at the sudden yelp Dib let out when he descended. Zim then got it with Gaz close up to them and they began descending slowly.

"Did you ask Conah if she could train us?" Zim asked as he looked down at Gaz.

"Oh, shit! I forgot, I'll do it right now," Gaz responded as she closed her eyes. Zim smirked, pulling Gaz closer than they already were. She let out a surprised yelp and shot her head up at a sly Zim. Gaz frowned before hugging him and closing her eyes again.

The couple made it down and stepped out together. They looked around and saw Dib curled into a fetus position in the middle of the teleporting room. Zim rolled his eyes as he grew a smirk and walked ahead of Gaz.

"Come on, Dib, let's go," Zim said as he picked up Dib and carried him on his shoulder. Gaz followed Zim to one of the teleporters and they got in. Zim pressed a button, and the three of them were in the training room.

"Put me down, Zim," Dib spoke. Zim ungraciously let Dib slide off the back of his shoulder and fell on his face. "Ow…"

Conah appeared in front of the trio and stretched.

"So, you want me to teach you guys how to use your powers?" Conah guessed with a bored expression on her face.

"Yes, and train us, if you will," Zim added.

"Well how else are you gonna test out your powers?" Conah asked rhetorically, "Alright, power up."

Dib, Zim, and Gaz all powered up, changing into their different forms.

"Alright, I'll start with Dib first," Conah said as she stood in front of Dib. "Step one, summon a weapon."

"How do I do that?" Dib asked with a tilted head.

"Easy. Put your arms up like you're praising the sun, then focus on what kind of weapon you want," Conah instructed.

Dib looked at her questioningly before doing what she said. Dib closed his eyes and tried to think of a weapon he wanted, but was having a bit of difficulties.

"Oh come on, Dib, just summon a sword!" Gaz shouted at him.

Dib grunted before thinking of a sword and a large, light yellow ring formed above him. It opened and a basic sword slowly came down from the ring. Dib looked in amazement as the sword was now levitating in front of him. He grabbed the hilt and the ring above him closed instantly.

"See, told you it was easy, but a basic sword though?" Conah said as she gestured towards the sword.

"What was I _supposed _to summon?!" Dib asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe something cooler than that. Whatever sword comes into your mind, you can summon it, Dib."

"Really? Can I summon another one?"

"Sure."

Dib grinned as he put his hands up and the ring appeared again. The sword in his hand turned into particles as a new sword came down. This sword only had one edge and was pitch black. It also radiated a dark aura to complement the appearance.

"Interesting…" Conah commented as she inspected the blade which was now in Dib's hand.

"That doesn't really fit the angel outfit," Gaz pointed out.

"Of course it doesn't, but believe it or not, this is an angelic sword," Conah told.

"What's it called? Also, _how _is it an angelic sword? This thing looks like a demon would use it," Dib said as he moved the sword around.

"Well, no one really uses that sword anymore, but we call Black Tabitha," Conah responded with a shrug.

"Black Tabitha? Why's that?"

"Well for one, it's black. Two, it's from the blacksmith who made it."

"A _blacksmith _made this sword? Where'd she get the material to make it radiate such a strange aura?"

"Yes, Tabitha Arn, a well-known blacksmith that helped us angels with making dangerous and powerful weapons. She added something to the sword that turned it black, it was originally gold."

"So then, why don't you guys use it anymore?" Gaz wondered.

"Well, like I said, it's powerful and dangerous and the angel that the sword was gifted to kinda went on a murdering rampage killing demons and anyone that opposed him," Conah answered, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"_Kinda?" _Gaz challenged with a raised brow.

"Okay… he totally went on a murdering rampage, but that was in the past and we took away the sword, locked it up, and God punished the angel," Conah restated as she wiped her hands.

"How did God punish him?"

"You don't wanna know."

"So basically, only use this for emergencies?" Dib assumed.

"Oh no, you can try it out, but if you feel it's too powerful, change the sword to something less flashy," Conah informed. Dib nodded and walked a bit away from the three to try out the sword.

"Alright, next is Gaz," Conah said as she walked over to Gaz.

"So do I summon my weapon like how Dib did?" Gaz asked.

"Nope. I summon my weapon like this." Conah put her hand out to her side and a second later, a scythe came spinning directly to her and she caught it with her hand.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Gaz asked as she looked around.

Conah lightly chuckled, "It came from a little slit in the universe."

"Wait, you didn't do that the last time we fought," Zim recalled.

"I was in a rush, if I wanna show off then I summon my weapons like how I just did," Conah explained.

"So, how do _I _summon a weapon?" Gaz asked, getting a little impatient.

"It's a bit difficult for us fallen angels since we don't have a big armory like the angels and demons, so we share it with the demons. But luckily for _me, _I have my own collection of weapons," Conah answered as she put a hand to her chest, "Think of the name Erobrernes Øks."

"What…?" Gaz asked as she heard the name.

"Just… think of the name and put your hand out like I did," Conah instructed, "but you might wanna our both of them out, also come to my side Zim."

Zim walked over to Conah while Gaz put both of her arms out to her sides and thought of the strange name.

Just then, two axes came spinning in different directions and into Gaz's hands. She looked as she was holding two dark green axes with light brown handles.

"Woah…" Gaz commented as she looked at the axes in both her hands.

"Pretty cool, right? I found those in Norway. Some viking were holding them in a cave, so I took them," Conah told with a shrug.

"You took them off of a dead body…?" Zim asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What?! No! He was dying and asked me to take them," Conah answered.

"Doesn't matter to me _what_ she did, these things look cool!" Gaz exclaimed with excitement.

"Go try them out," Conah said. Gaz nodded and walked away from the two.

"Now, since you've already had experience with summoning weapons and fighting, I wanna spar with you," Conah said as she looked up at Zim.

"With Zim? Why?"

"To tear out your fighting abilities, duh," Conah answered as if it was obvious.

"But I beat you before."

"I wasn't thinking straight, but this time, it'll be different."

"If you say so," Zim said, walking away from her. Conah backed up, her scythe ready to strike.

"Bloodweep," Zim called. The sword was easily summoned and he was ready to fight as well.

"Bloodweep isn't gonna cut it, Zim, that sword is about as weak as Dib is physically," Conah informed with a smug grin.

"HEY!" Dib shouted.

"It'll have to do," Zim said with determination.

"If it breaks, I'm not giving you a chance to summon another weapon," Conah warned. Zim nodded and she sighed. "Alright then, I'll be using 20% of my true power."

"True power?" Zim asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's like a powered-up form," Crish elaborated.

She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She opened them, revealing fully light purple eyes. A purple swirl started at her feet and slowly made her way up to her head. The swirl got faster and expanded slightly, then it dispersed, revealing a new looking Conah. Her hair was braided on one side of her head and half of it was white. She had a small, black horn on the right side of her head and she had three red dots right under her left eye. Instead of her usual dress, Conah was now wearing a fishnet shirt with a half-shirt on top of it, exposing her stomach which had markings on it. She wore black pants, but the left one was cut right above her thigh. The left leg also had markings on it that seemed to move slowly. Her arms were also black and stopped at her elbows. Lastly, her wings seemed a little bit bigger and the top half was black while the bottom half was white.

Zim looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow…"

"This… is my Limbo Form, looks pretty badass, huh?" Conah asked as she twirled her grey scythe which radiated both a white and black aura.

"Zim must say, this form does look pretty cool," Zim commented with a head nod.

"Now, enough talking, let's go!" Conah dashed forward and appeared in front of Zim. She swung her scythe at him from the side and he blocked it. He pushed her scythe away before spinning and slashing. Conah hopped over the slash with a grin before doing a spin of her own and kicking Zim in the chest.

Zim was sent rolling back before he did a back handspring and slid a bit before regaining himself. Conah kept her grin as she spun her scythe and threw it at Zim. She then put her hands to her side and two black portals were opened. Chains flew out and she caught them as two portals opened on Zim's side, near his feet. Two chains shot out and wrapped themselves around Zim's ankles. Conah tugged on them, making Zim do a midair split. He would've fell forward, but Conah's scythe came at him and he blocked just in time. The scythe was preventing him from falling forward, but it was also making Bloodweep crack and Zim noticed.

"See Zim, Bloodweep isn't that good of a sword!" Conah shouted as she pulled on the chains, making Zim's legs split farther apart by the second. To make matters worse, he was also being pushed back by the scythe, and it would soon make him fall back.

But Zim didn't give in, he pushed back against the scythe, making Bloodweep crack even more. And the next thing he knew, Bloodweep broke and Zim fell back, the scythe continuing its path forward. Zim took this opportunity and rolled back onto his hands, doing a handstand split. He forcefully pulled on the chains with his legs, but Conah let go of them as Zim closed his legs together. She then grabbed the chain that still remained on her right and yanked it as hard as she could, sending Zim flying through the portal with a yell.

Zim quickly flew out of the portal, but Conah pulled the other way, jerking Zim to stop his path and flying towards her. As he was about to be right above her, he thought of an idea.

"Meteor Stri-IIIII!" Zim was cut off as Conah yanked downward, making Zim crash into the ground, making a sizable hole.

Conah let the chain go and they were sucked back into the portal. It later closed as she tried to gain her breath back.

A minute later and Zim got out from the newly made hole. He tried to regain his balance, but was stepping all over the place, eyes trying to focus again. He soon got his balance and vision back as he rubbed his head. He looked at Conah and grinned.

"Did _not _expect that…" Zim said.

Conah chuckled, "Sorry, I heard the meteor part and wanted to catch you off guard."

"Well, it surely did the trick," Zim said as he shook his head. "But, we're not done yet!"

"Of course!" Conah and Zim both rushed each other and locked hands. They tried to overpower the other by pure strength and clenched teeth. Conah suddenly swept Zim's legs and as he was falling, she let go and side kicked him.

Zim flew away, but suddenly Gaz and Dib rushed her. Gaz took the lead and jumped with the axes. She swung down, but Conah stopped her midair with her hands.

Gaz's face was surprised as she wondered how Conah wasn't getting sliced by her axes.

"Heh… I like the surprise attack, but you should've tried something else!" Conah told the Membrane sister as she threw the axes away, making Gaz unable to do anything. Conah quickly put her hands to her side before throwing them up barely past her head in an upward arch. Two shadow fists appeared and punched Gaz's midsection, making her fly away from her.

Dib rushed her next and was about to swing, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He turned to find Conah's scythe flying at him at a dangerous speed. He put Black Tabitha upside down and twisted his body to be behind the sword.

As Conah's scythe was shredding against Black Tabitha, Dib put his other arm against the one holding the sword and pushed back.

Conah slowly raised her arm up, making her scythe spin a bit slower against Black Tabitha. Dib swung in an upward arch, sending the scythe flying in the sky.

Dib quickly looked at Conah with a grin. "Heh… is that all?"

Conah smirked back with a raised eyebrow. "Jigen! Open portal, Martimer!"

Dib looked up to see the scythe turn and start spinning horizontally. The scythe started glowing in a mix of dark colors before it expanded and started spinning faster, turning into a portal.

Just then, a gigantic and black dragon head slowly came out of the portal. Dark purple smoke escaped its nostrils as it opened its mouth, revealing a purple tongue and sharp teeth.

It let out a mighty roar, which was pushing Dib into the ground. He tried to resist it using Black Tabitha, but it didn't work.

The dragon Martimer let off its roar and glared down at Dib with purely purple eyes.

"Martimer, Precision Beam!" Conah yelled. Martimer's black scales moved up slightly and the inside of his mouth turned purple as he took in a breath of air. Martimer let out a roar as a small beam was shot.

Dib could do nothing but watch as the beam struck him. The beam only surrounded Dib as he was being struck by it. He let out a yell, and the attack soon stopped, leaving a flattened Dib against the floor.

His eyes shuttered, threatening you close as he looked at the dragon slowly retreat back into the portal. It was soon gone and he closed his eyes, rendering him as knocked out. Jigen spun back and into Conah's hand as she spun it.

Zim and Gaz watched in shock as they saw the move that Conah just pulled.

"How do we beat her when she has a damn dragon?!" Gaz asked.

"I… have no idea…" Zim answered, "Should we just give up?"

Gaz furrowed her brows, "No way, we still have a chance."

"I assume you have a plan then?" Zim assumed as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's both rush at her," Gaz responded.

"Why don't I use a bow at long range and _you_ can attack her at close range?" Zim suggested.

"Yeah, but if one of use gets taken out, then it'll be hell for the other. She could probably hold me off without even _looking _if we were to go with your plan. We should just do it together," Gaz denied as she debunked Zim's plan.

"... I guess you're right, but I don't have a weapon," Zim pointed out.

"Hm… use Dib's Black Tabitha," Gaz answered.

Zim jolted at that, "Use a weapon that's for angels? I don't think I could, there could be some compatibility issues!"

"Fine then, use these," Gaz said as she pushed her axes towards Zim. "These should be fine since they're Conah's, and she's a fallen angel."

"Then… what will _you_ use?" Zim asked as he accepted the axes.

"I'll just grab Black Tabitha, fallen angels can pretty much use anything," Gaz said with a smirk. Zim smiled at her.

"Such a smart girl," He praised. Gaz lightly blushed at it.

"Zim… not now, dummy," Gaz said as she pulled away from him.

"Have you two given up?!" Conah asked.

"Not even close!" Gaz responded as her and Zim got up. They looked at each other and nodded as they took off.

Zim took the lead as he put his arm up with one of the axes and slashed down at Conah, who blocked with the scythes handle. Gaz ran past Dib and picked up Black Tabitha. As she made it to Zim's side, she crouched and spun, aiming for Conah's legs.

Conah quickly jumped back and threw Jigen away. The scythe disappeared as it went through a slit in the universe.

The fallen angel put her arms out. "Trick and Prank."

Two shortswords came spinning and into Conah's waiting hands. The one on her right was half green and half black while the hilt was black. The other shortsword was half purple and half gold. The hilt was dirty brown.

The couple rushed Conah as she rushed them. Conah quickly reverse gripped both Trick and Prank and put them in an X shape as she clashed with Gaz and Zim.

"Heheh! This has been a pretty good training session, dontcha think?!" Conah thought as she looked between the Irken and Human.

"You're trying to have a conversation with us as were clashing?!" Gaz asked.

"Well yeah, since this is about to end," Conah informed the two. Zim and Gaz looked at each other questioningly before looking back at Conah.

Conah grinned maliciously at their facial expressions, "Trick and Prank. Switch."

Suddenly, the axes that Zim was holding and the sword that Gaz was holding vanished for a second before reappearing in the other's hand.

"Uh oh," Zim said as Black Tabitha sparked some electricity before exploding in Zim's face, making him fly away.

"Zim!" Gaz shouted as she watched him get blown away. Gaz then looked at Conah and growled.

Conah jumped back and spun Trick and Prank. She pointed Prank at Gaz.

"Nice try, but it's over now," Conah announced with a soft smile.

"Not until I'm down!" Gaz denied as she put the axes together in an X mark.

Conah put the tips of both Trick and Prank together. The swords' tips glew a bright light before they started going into each other as Conah pushed the two sides. The swords disappeared as she moved her hands past each other and a new one formed. As she finished summoning her new shortsword, she grabbed it before it fell and rested it on her shoulder.

The sword was half white and half red and the hilt was a mix between blue and black.

"Joker, Mystery Box," Conah said as she pointed the sword at Gaz. A random box popped up from the ground, slightly scaring Gaz as it landed. The box was up to her waist and it was a sickly green. The box flung open and nothing happened.

Gaz looked at the box, then at Conah before moving away from it. The box suddenly exploded, sending Gaz tumbling across the floor and hitting Zim.

Conah flung the sword up before catching it as it came down and twirling. She threw Joker off to the side and it disappeared like Jigen did.

Conah walked up to Dib and grabbed him as she transformed back to her normal state. She walked up to Zim and Gaz and cringed as she thought how she was gonna bring the two back up to the living room.

"Uh… is there a way I can get these two back upstairs without carrying them?" Conah asked the training room, hoping for an answer. A sigh was heard as two robotic arms came from the ceiling and picked up the downed couple. The robotic arms took them up to the roof of the training room and disappeared.

"Thanks!" Conah thanked with a small smile. She made her way out of the training room with Dib.

**XXX**

Zim, Dib, and Gaz were all resting on the couch with small ice packs on their foreheads. Zim was the first to wake up surprisingly and noticed this.

"W-What happened…?" Zim asked as he looked around to find himself in his living room.

"You got knocked out," Conah answered through a mouthful of food. Zim closed his eyes with a sigh.

"But hey, it wasn't _that _bad. You just need to be able to summon stronger weapons," Conah pointed out as she ate her waffles.

"Mm…" Zim responded, "I realized that _after _you broke Bloodweep."

"Sorry, but it was needed. That piece of shit wasn't worth using," Conah apologized.

"Are you eating… _waffles?" _Zim asked as he looked at Conah with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! These things are delicious!" Conah commented.

Zim grinned and chuckled, not expecting a fallen angel to be eating waffles and enjoying them.

"I assume tomorrow we'll be training some more…?" Zim asked. Conah nodded her head and Zim lowly groaned.

"Sorry, but it's needed if you wanna be able to take on the seven princes, _and _the archangels."

Zim fished for his phone in his pocket and took it out, surprised it wasn't destroyed. He looked through his contacts and found a name. The phone rang before the person picked up.

"Hey Keef? I need to ask you for a favor."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Power Up!**

It was Thursday and Keef was walking down the halls of the Hi Skool with his boyfriend Lukas. Lukas looked around and noticed that they passed Keef's classroom.

"Hey, Keef, we passed your classroom," Lukas informed as he pointed a thumb back at Keef's classroom.

"I know," Keef responded.

"So then, where are we going?"

"To the main office. I gotta make an announcement," Keef answered. Lukas accepted the answer and they continued their way to the main office.

Once the two made it there, they entered and walked up to the front desk. Sitting there was what looked to be a middle aged woman with short amber hair and had a floral dress on.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss?" Keef spoke up, getting her attention.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could see the principal in his office," Keef answered.

"Okay. What for?"

"To make an announcement."

"You don't make announcements in the principal's office, kid," The woman informed with a slight glare.

Keef was taken back a bit. "Oh…? So then… where _do _you make announcements?"

"Right here," She answered as she tapped a phone that was to her right. Keef looked at it and felt dumb for not seeing that earlier.

"Oh! Uh… thanks-"

"Ya need five dollars to use it," She added.

"Huh?" Both Keef and Lukas said in surprise.

"You heard me. Five dollars, or no use," The woman restated as she leaned back in her office chair.

"T-That's stupid! Why would a student need to _pay _to make an announcement?!" Keef grilled.

The lady shrugged, "Dunno. But hey, if it gets us money faster, I ain't complainin'."

Keef groaned in frustration. "How could they let you do this?"

"Listen kid, we practically don't have a budget and on top of that, we don't have that much money for this damned Skool. We have to do whatever it takes to keep this place afloat," She explained.

Lukas put his hand on Keef's shoulder. "Just give her five dollars. If you don't have that, I'll pay."

Keef waved his hand, "No no, I have five dollars…" He reached in his pocket and got out his wallet. He took out the five dollars and handed it to the woman. She in turn, pushed the phone towards Leef and pressed a button.

Keef took out a piece of paper and readied himself. He picked up the phone.

"Hello students of the City Hi Skool! It's ya boy, Keef, making an announcement to all of you! Now, we all know Zim right? The weird green kid that got a glow up out of nowhere? Yeah well, he wanted me to tell all of _you, _mostly Trey, that him and Gaz are dating!"

Everyone in the hallways gasped as they heard this. It was sort of surprising to hear that they were dating, but they were fearful of what reaction Trey would have.

Speaking of, Trey was biting his bottom lip in aggression and was trying his hardest not to hit something or someone. Everyone around him backed up and left the hallway as fast as they could while Drew stood there, glaring at the ceiling.

"He also told me that if you have a problem with it, Trey, meet him personally and take it up with him. He doesn't have time for your bullshit right now." Keef continued, "And that's about all, enjoy your day everyone!"

Keef put the phone down and handed the piece of paper to the woman.

"Zim, Gaz, and Dib had a family crisis. They don't know how long they'll be out of Skool for," Keef informed the woman as she took the paper and read it.

She sighed and pocketed the paper, "Alright then… you two better get back to your classes before the morning bell rings." Keef and Lukas nodded as they left the office.

"Still can't believe I had to pay five dollars _just_ to make an announcement…" Keef whispered in annoyance.

"At least ya had it," Lukas said with a shrug.

"Thank Zim for that. He told me I needed it."

"And the note, when did he give it to you?" Lukas wondered.

"Oh that? I just made a fake note for him, Dib and Gaz," Keef responded nonchalantly.

Lukas looked at him in shock, "_KEEF!_ You _forged _a note for them?!"

Keef quickly covered his boyfriend's mouth before someone heard them.

"Quiet down! It was a favor from Zim!" Keef quickly explained. Lukas grabbed his hands and took them off of his mouth.

"Oh I'd _love _to hear why you're now forging notes, _Keef," _Lukas quietly whispered.

**Yesterday Night**

Keef was in his room, scrolling through his social media, bored out of his mind that night.

"Maybe I should go to bed… but it's only eight… UGH!" Keef groaned as he rolled on his stomach. Just then, his phone was ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me…? Zim…?" Keef asked himself. He picked up the phone.

"Hey Keef? I need to ask you for a favor," Zim said.

"I'm listening," Keef responded.

"Okay, so you know how we made that bet and you would get me anything for the week?" Zim recalled.

"How could I forget? You blew my mind when you actually did it," Keef said as he too recalled the bet.

"Haha, yeah, anyway… Zim needs you to forge a family crisis note for me, Dib, and Gaz," Zim told.

"Huh?!" Keef asked as he shot up and sat properly, "The hell do you need a family crisis note for?!"

Zim sighed on the other end. "Well… our families got into a pretty big accident, and it requires our immediate attention."

"How big?"

"Pretty big. Zim doesn't know when we'll be done, but could you please make us a family crisis note?" Zim requested.

Keef looked at his sheets and bit his lip in thought. "Y-Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you… oh, and one more thing! Go to the main office and make an announcement saying that Zim and Gaz are dating. If Trey has a problem with that, he can meet me personally at my house whenever I'm available. Also, bring five dollars too."

"Okay… but why would I need five dollars?" Keef asked.

"Can't answer that, Zim has to go, see ya Keef!" Zim said as he hung up.

**Now**

Lukas sighed as Keef finished his retelling of what happened yesterday.

"Aye, yai, yai… well, at least you helped Zim out… even _if _it was through lying," Lukas said as he rubbed his face.

"Pfft. So what? It was only a little lie, no one's gonna get in trouble, ya goof," Keef said as he lightly slugged Lukas' arm.

"Let's just get to class before we're late," Lukas said, already leaving to get to his class. Keef quickly caught up to him and he began teasing Lukas. 'Twas quite cute.

* * *

Zim, Dib, and Gaz were in the training room with Conah. It had been three weeks since they first trained with her, and they've covered a lot in that timespan.

Zim figured out how to summon better weapons and had good control over his fire power. He even began to learn to use electricity too.

Gaz quickly learned Conah's whole armory and got good at using power negation. At first, she couldn't control it and it caused Dib and Zim to not be able to use their powers for a bit, but she got the hang of it shortly.

Dib learned that he could mentally make a sword and it would appear. He has his own armory and already has a couple of weapons stored in there already. He was able to use light and water powers and got the hang of it pretty quickly.

"Alright, power up!" Conah yelled as she threw a fist in the air.

Zim, Dib, and Gaz powered up into their forms at the same time. After that, they summoned a weapon at the same time also.

Zim summoned a purely white and short, one-edged sword. The hilt and the guard of the sword were both black as it radiated its own aura.

Gaz summoned a small, double-bladed sword with a gold hilt and guards. Dib summoned a light blue katana with a darker blue blunt side. The guard was a dark blue and had small clouds that were visibly moving on it.

Zim put the sword horizontally in front of him and placed his other hand near the guard.

"Tamokuteki, Fire Conversion," Zim spoke as he moved his hand across the sword's blade, slowly putting it on fire and changing its pure white color to red.

"Misery and Company, Painful Amity," Gaz said. One end of the double-bladed weapon started glowing yellow while the other glowed purple.

"Jundo, Heaven's Skies." Dib's katana's light blue color began glowing and the blunt side was glowing white.

Conah clapped as she saw the three power up their weapons.

"This is wonderful! You guys have grown so much since the last time we trained!" Conah praised.

"Well, you're a good teacher, Conah. Thanks to you, we were able to do this," Dib mentioned.

"Aw shucks, you didn't need to mention that," Conah giggled as she waved her hand.

"I agree with Dib, Conah, you're a really great teacher. Now, we're able to do much more than we originally could," Zim spoke with Gaz nodding.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this, let's spar. You three versus me!" Conah said as she got into an offensive position.

Suddenly, Crish appeared next to Conah, surprising her and the others.

"Huh?!" Conah asked in surprise.

"Crish? What are you doing here?" Zim questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh. I thought I could join you guys in your spar. You've surely grown a lot, Zim! Let's test out what you've recently learned," Crish responded as she stretched.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd suddenly appear out of nowhere," Dib added.

"Well, sleeping for three weeks does _wonders! _I feel so energetic! And, since I overheard you were sparing, I just _had _to join!" Crish described.

A light beam appeared on Conah's right side and Naomi appeared. She had her hands together and looked to the ground sheepishly.

"I uh… don't suppose you could use a third, right?" Naomi asked in a quiet voice.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure if they should let Naomi join in on the sparring match.

"Yeah, we could use a third!" Crish spoke after a moment of silence, surprising everyone.

"WHAT?!" They asked in unison, causing Crish to giggle.

"Are you sure you want _Naomi _to join?" Gaz asked Crish with a raised brow and gesturing to the shy angel.

"I don't see the problem," Crish responded with a shrug.

"But-but what about what happened three weeks ago?!" Dib mentioned.

"Yeah, aren't you still mad at Naomi for that?" Gaz added.

Crish put a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought.

"Meh. I mean… yeah, I kinda am, but for the sake of training you three, I'm willing to put up with Naomi for the time being. Plus, me and her really need to talk," Crish responded.

"We do?!" Naomi asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, we do. We need to clear some things up and I promise I won't lash out at you whenever we do," Crush said as she put her claw up and her other to her chest.

"Um… okay…" Naomi accepted.

"But for now, let's get to sparing!" Crish shouted. Everyone else joined her and the two teams jumped back. Humans versus supernatural beings! Well… Zim isn't really a human… but we'll consider him one for the sake of this.

Naomi summoned a light golden battle axe, Crish lit her claws on fire, and Conah summoned her trusty scythe.

"Should we use our true power?" Conah asked the other girls.

"Nah, not yet, it'll scare the shit out of them," Crish answered.

"If we're in a bind, I think we should use them. At least 15%," Naomi added.

"Aww… I can't use Martimer then!" Conah whined.

"Martimer's a bit much for training, Conah. That's a whole ass dragon that's about as big as me when I'm in my monster state," Crish compared.

"Yeah, we're not facing off high level enemies, it's our hosts," Naomi agreed.

"I wish you'd find a better word than hosts… it feels wrong," Crish said with a slight shiver.

"Fine then… our… uh… pupils…"

"That's better," Crish said with a slight smirk.

"You girls ready?!" Zim shouted at the three supernaturals.

"Yeah, let's start!" Crish responded.

"I'll take off first," Zim volunteered as he took off. Crish did the same and they met halfway before clashing. Zim shoved her back before rushing her again. Crish stopped herself from moving farther back and avoided one of Zim's slashes.

"I'm off," Dib said as he clapped his wings once and darted at Naomi. Naomi waited for Dib to get close enough before blocking his swing. She brought his sword down before swinging back with her axe. He ducked under it and jumped back.

"I'm comin' for ya, Gaz!" Conah announced before taking off and jumping high in the air. Gaz easily blocked her downward slash. She shoved Conah back before trying to jab her with the purple blade, but Conah blocked it with her handle.

"Come on, Zimmy! Let's play a round of fisticuffs!" Crish said as she put her fists up.

Zim cracked a smirk as he put his blade on his back. "Sure."

The two devils rushed at each other and repeatedly threw punches at each other. Their punches were getting faster as they each hit the other's fists. The two threw a powerful punch at each other that created a powerful gust of wind to shoot out in all directions from where they stood.

Crish and Zim both jumped back to take a breather for a second. Zim's claw lit up in fire as he was preparing to use a fire attack.

Crish smirked as she was prepared to take on whatever Zim threw at her.

A large ball of fire formed in Zim's claw. "Scattershot!" He yelled as he threw the ball at Crish at high speeds. The ball stopped near Crish for a second before multiplying countlessy, then continued.

Crish was barraged by multiple fireballs and could only put up a small bubble shield around her. The explosions of the fireballs restricted her line of sight from Zim which was crucial.

After the attacks let up, Zim's Tamokuteki was launched into the shield. Half of it made it in while the other half was stuck outside of the shield. Crush looked at it questioningly before the part that was inside started glowing brightly.

"Oh shit!" Crish cursed as she realized what was happening, but was too late to do anything as the sword let out a powerful burst of fire that filled up her shield.

The shield was gone and the sword fell to the ground, returning to its normal state while Crish kneeled on the ground, coughing, taking a lot of damage from that attack.

Zim landed near his sword and picked it up as he looked at Crish.

"Didn't expect that, now did you?" Zim asked smugly.

"Smart thinking, but you shouldn't talk to your opponents," Crish told the demonic Irken. Zim only looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she smirked.

"Nyuga! Water Beam!" Crish commanded. Zim's eyes widened as he cranked his head around to see the water beast jump in the air with its mouth wide open. A giant beam of water was shot from it and blasted Zim towards Crish.

The devil stood up and punched Zim's gut, sending him towards Nyuga. As he got close to the water beast, it did a front flip in the air before slamming Zim with its tail, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Good job, girl!" Crish complimented as Nyuga landed on the ground safely. As she walked past Zim to get to Crish, he grabbed her arm. Nyuga tried to pull away, but it wouldn't budge.

That's when the claw grabbing Nyuga started convulsing electricity, and soon electrocuted the water beast. It screeched as it fell to the ground in pain.

"Nyuga!" Crush shouted as she watched the little water beast succumb to Zim's electricity. The Irken stood up and cracked his bones as he stared dead at Crish.

"Sorry, I just had to get the little nuisance out of the way," Zim stated.

Crish formed a small frown, "Nyuga, Leviathan Form."

Blue swirls started surrounding the downed water beast as her body rose from the ground and flew towards Crish. Nyuga's body floated a bit higher before the swirls grew bigger and bigger. It soon got so big that it was probably half of the size of the City.

The swirls disappeared, revealing a light blue leviathan floating behind Crish. The leviathan had four light green, glowing eyes, two on each side of its head, and little light green dots that went down the sides of its body. It had four fins near it's head and two near its tail which split into two. It had two rows of fins on its back that went down its spin and stopped at the tails. It looked dead at Zim with a terrifying glare.

Conah stopped fighting Gaz to look at the leviathan.

"Oh come on! I can't use Martimer but Crish can use a fucking _leviathan?!" _Conah shouted in anger. Dib and Gaz stopped and looked at the leviathan in utter shock.

"Holy shit… that is _big…" _Gaz stated.

"Oh my god…" Dib whispered.

Naomi also looked and was afraid at what Crish was doing.

"What are you _doing _Crish…?" She asked in a whisper.

"Listen, I know that this is extreme…" Crish started, but soon cracked a sinister grin, "But, think of this as a lesson on how to deal with gigantic beasts."

"Where the kriff is Zim going to be fighting a gigantic beast…?" Zim asked as he stared at the glaring leviathan.

"Well… _somewhere," _Crish replied as she pointed a finger at Zim, "Nyuga… _Waterjet."_

Nyuga opened her mouth and a light blue orb formed in front of it. It soon grew in size before the orb shot out a fast and precise stream of water towards Zim.

Zim dodged it by a hair and looked at the spot where Nyuga shot. That spot was practically gone and went through the Earth. As Zim looked at the crater-sized hole Nyuga made, he could barely see magma in it.

"What in the Mother of Irk…" Zim whispered as he backed away from the hole and realized how powerful Nyuga's Waterjet attack was.

"Again," Crish said. Zim dodged it, and continued to dodge the next ones by running in various directions. Nyuga guessed where Zim was running, and shot another Waterjet in front of him, but he stopped himself in time before he was cut.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?!" Zim shouted at the devil.

"Of course not, this is just a bit of revenge for shocking Nyuga," Crish answered, "Now, Nyuga, Ocean Berserker."

Blue swirls covered Nyuga and it got smaller and smaller. The blue-swirled covered Nyuga landed on the ground before they dispersed and revealed a creature that was slightly taller than Crish. The new Nyuga still had four eyes, and had fins that trailed down her back, but she didn't have a tail and fins.

"Beat his ass, girl," Crish told. Nyuga nodded before taking off and appearing right in front of Zim's face. He didn't have time to react, as Nyuga punched him in the chest, launching him a bit of ways away.

Zim rolled against the ground before getting on his feet and sliding to a stop. He held his chest and tried to regain his breathing, but was suddenly struck from the back. He launched forward, before getting hit from the front, then the back, then a bubble full of water covered his face. He held his breath as he tried to see through the bubble, but the water in the bubble was so murky he couldn't see through it. The bubble was soon taken off and he was hit in the stomach. He rolled against the ground and tried to get up, but was kicked in the stomach again and soon blasted by a beam of water. He rolled to a stop on his back and tried to get his breath back.

He slowly got up and saw Nyuga walk towards him. He held his stomach and glared at the water creature as she grinned back at him. She took off and Zim barely dodged a kick. He ran past her and slid to a stop near one of the crater-sized holes.

Nyuga turned around and saw Zim hover his arm over the hole as a large fireball formed in his claw.

"Scattershot!" He yelled as he threw his claw downwards.

"Wait… Zim, what the hell are you doing?!" Dib shouted at the Irken, who only smirked manically. Gaz ran towards Dib and stood next to him.

"What did Zim do?" Gaz asked her brother.

"When Nyuga shot her Waterjet attack, it went through the training room's floor, Earth's crust and mantle. I'm assuming the attack made it to the outer core at most," Dib estimated.

"But… how do you know that?"

"Well, she was giant, Gaz. A beast that size, you could only imagine the amount of power it can produce as well, and that was a pretty powerful shot of water. Anyways, Zim saw down the hole and must've seen the magma, so I'm guessing he thought the only way to beat Nyuga was with magma, which he wouldn't be wrong. But, the only way to get magma would be to cause a big enough explosion to make it erupt," Dib explained.

"So, in simpler terms, Nyuga shot water to Earth's outer core, and Zim is going to make a volcanic eruption to get magma to beat her," Gaz simplified as she glared at her brother.

Dib chuckled in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "Heheh… yeah."

"Wait… oh, that idiot!" Gaz exclaimed as she facepalmed.

"What? What's wrong?" Dib asked.

"Nyuga made a lot of holes, and if Zim is going to cause a volcanic eruption, it would be more than one…" Gaz responded. Just then, the ground rumbled, making everyone unsteady and trying to stay balanced.

A few seconds later, magma bursted out from the holes Nyuga made.

"Shit! Get as far away as you can!" Gaz yelled as she grabbed Dib's arm and ran away from the erupting holes.

Conah ran and Naomi flew away while Zim stood there, keeping his maniacal smirk. Nyuga looked around, worried about the magma that was flooding the training room.

Zim put his claw up, and magma slowly started to collect and form into a large ball. It swirled around like a vortex as more magma was being collected.

"Magma Ball!" Zim yelled as he threw it at Nyuga. The ball was collecting more magma as it flew at Nyuga.

"Nyuga, disappear!" Crish commanded. Nyuga wasted no time disappearing on the spot and the magma ball exploded against the ground, launching it in all directions.

"Zim! What the hell were you thinking?!" Crish yelled at him.

"It's not _my _fault I was trying to _defend _myself!" Zim yelled back, "Maybe you shouldn't have had Nyuga make holes that led towards Earth's magma!"

Crish groaned as she facepalmed. "You're right…" She took a deep breath, "Origin Monster, Black Monstrum."

A black aura instantly activated around Crish, before shortly consuming her and growing bigger. The swirls disappeared and revealed a giant black thing that was _definitely _bigger than the City.

Crish opened her mouth, and inhaled, making the overflowing magma come towards her mouth.

"Restore!" Naomi shouted as she planted her battle axe into the ground. It started glowing a bright white as energy was seeing into the ground. The energy went towards the many holes in the ground and began rebuilding the outer core, mantle, crust, then the training room floor.

As the spots filled up, so did Crish's cheeks as she sucked in all of the magma. She swallowed it all at once and let out a ground shaking burp that lasted for half a minute.

She soon converted back to her normal form and rubbed her stomach.

"Magma is _such _a fulfilling meal!" Crish commented as she licked her lips.

Naomi plucked her battle axe from the ground and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Could we maybe _not _have volcanic eruptions next time?!" Naomi shouted at Crish and Zim.

Zim shrugged while Crish scratched the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"So uh… are we gonna continue? Or not?" Dib asked.

"I say that we should continue. Nothin' catastrophic happened, so we should be fine," Conah answered. Everyone else agreed, having no problems with resuming their spar.

"Well if that's the case…" Crish started as she threw a quick punch at Zim, who blocked it. "Then let's start!"

Gaz smirked as she swung her blade at Conah who easily blocked it.

"You call that an attack?" Conah sneered.

"I was just getting your attention," Gaz responded, "Misery, Despair Shot!"

The purple side of the weapon glowed a bright purple before exploding, making Crish get blown away. She landed on her feet before sliding to a stop.

Conah smirked as she flexed her fingers. "That damned girl…"

Naomi looked at Dib and put her arm out. "Let's have a good fight, yeah?"

Dib raised his eyebrow at the gesture, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Yeah, let's have a good fight," He agreed. Naomi tightened her grip on Dib's hand before lifting him up off the ground and slamming him into the floor. Dib bounced off the ground and Naomi swung the flat side of her battle axe at Dib's side. He flew and crashed into Zim who was still clashing with Crish.

The two boys tumbled and rolled away and eventually stopped. Dib got off of Zim and tried to clear his throat.

"Ow… that hurt…" Dib commented as he rubbed his head.

"You're telling me… who knew angel armor hurt so badly…" Zim said as he got up and rubbed his side.

Dib looked at Gaz and saw that she was about to be surrounded by all three supernaturals.

"Zim, we need to do something now or else Gaz will get ganged up on!" Dib told. Zim looked where Dib was looking and saw that Gaz was slowly being surrounded.

"Make an opening and I'll grab Gaz," Zim said. Dib nodded and readied his katana.

"Jundo, Wave Racer," Dib said. His katana glowed a bright blue as water started swirling around the blade. The water traveled to Dib and swirled over him as water started forming around his feet. He reverse-gripped his sword before taking off. Dib slid across the floor as if he was surfing and once he thought he was close enough, jumped and started doing barrel rolls, making him look like a water torpedo.

"Naomi, Crish! Watch out!" Crish yelled at them. The angel and devil looked at Conah puzzled, before they saw Dib coming. Naomi barely had enough time to block the water torpedo Dib and was struggling to fend him off.

Dib did a front flip over Naomi and as he landed in the middle of her and Crish, did a 360 slash, making them jump back.

Zim lit himself on fire and got into a crouching position.

"Demon Rocket!" He yelled as he took off towards Naomi. The angel didn't notice him coming, and got hit square in the back. As Naomi flew away from the impact, Zim went straight for Gaz and grabbed her once he was close enough. Zim also grabbed Dib and landed a bit away from Conah and Crish.

"Thanks Zim," Gaz thanked.

Zim got rid of the fire, "No problem, Little Gaz."

Naomi flew to Conah and Crish with a pissed off look. "That damned devil is gonna get it…"

Crish smirked, "They got us pretty good with that one."

"You didn't get hit!" Naomi mentioned.

Crish only shrugged, "Still caught me off guard."

Naomi facepalmed and groaned. "Whatever…"

"I say that we end this now," Dib voiced loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I couldn't agree more," Conah concurred as a grey aura surrounded her.

"Conah! You're not supposed to be using 15% yet!" Naomi told.

"Whadya mean? We're gonna end this spar, might as well go all out," Conah countered.

"I agree with Conah, let's use 15%," Crish joined as a dark red aura surrounded her.

"... Fine…" Naomi said as she gave in, a bright yellow aura surrounding her as well.

"Alright, let's show them our new powered up forms," Gaz said. Zim and Dib both nodded in agreement.

Zim closed his eyes as fire slowly crawled up his body. The fire slowly covered each point of his body and he opened his eyes.

"Dragon Form!" Zim shouted. The fire rapidly swirled around his body and expanded, covering him in a ball of fire before it rose, revealing the new Zim. His feet were dark red and covered in scales and looked like a dragon's feet, his arms were a dark red and covered in scales, and his chest was exposed. The sides were covered in dark red scales and his tail was much bigger and bulkier. The right side of Zim's face was red and his pupils were fully red. Zim's horns were longer and the base of them were on fire. His wings were also slightly bigger and the membrane was a fiery red while the fingers were black.

"Hero Form!" Dib shouted. A small and white tornado covered Dib and soon disappeared. Dib's hair was now flared up and his eyes were a light blue instead of brown. He was wearing a white, sleeveless slim coat with belts strapped around it. One side of the coat went down near his knee while the other stopped at his waist. The back side of the coat draped down near his calves while a smaller strip of light blue fabric was resting on his right shoulder. He had grey metal boots with shin guards. His wings were the same though.

"Where's your armor?" Zim asked. Just then, pieces of metal were strapped around his right arm and went up to his shoulder. Other pieces went to the right shin guard and made it bulkier. His glasses disappeared as the remaining pieces went over his left eye, making it look like an eyepatch. It also glowed a bright blue.

"Ohhh…" Zim whispered. Dib's katana was transformed into a bigger one-edged sword. The blunt side glowed a bright blue while the blade was a pure white. The whole sword was swirling with white energy.

"Flamenco Form," Gaz said as a whirlwind of dark energy surrounded her before dispersing. Gaz has a couple purple flowers in her hair, and three feathers rising from the back of it. Her eyes were now purple as she glared at her opponents. She had a purple dress with frills that went down to her ankles. The frills were a different shade of purple and pink as the dress was curved. Misery and Company transformed into two hand fans, but it had purple faded feathers instead of slips. Gaz's wings were now shades of purple instead of their usual black.

"Oooh! Awesome awesome awesome!" Crish applauded as she gushed over their new forms.

"That's awesome!" Conah complemented.

"Impressive, I never thought you guys would have such cool forms," Naomi stated as she inspected them.

Zim smirked, "Now that we've powered up, let's get this party started."

* * *

**Gan: Oi, oi! I felt that this chapter was going to be unnecessarily long, so I decided that I'm going to write the final fight of this sparring in the next chapter. Don't worry, don't worry, the gang will start their adventure to Hell in the next chapter, I promise. But anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gan: A long chapter awaits you, be careful.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Going To Hell**

"Dragon Rush!" Zim screamed as he was enveloped in a fiery red aura. He took off and was headed straight for Crish, looking like a red dragon.

"Oh hell yeah!" Crish shouted and pumped a fist in the air. As Zim was about to hit her head-on, she disappeared and reappeared above him, before slamming his back with her foot. Zim put his hands out and did a handspring to recover. The red aura went away as his attack failed.

Crish landed on the ground with a smug smirk. She then put her hand out. "Red Beam!"

Zim quickly fell to the floor and barely avoided her attack. He got back up and jumped back to get some space between them.

"Now that I think about it… you really haven't seen what I can do, have you?" Crish realized.

"Yeah, I haven't. All I've seen you do is block attacks and summon some sort of hammer on Naomi," Zim answered.

Crish let off a little chuckle. "Well alright then! Prepare yourself Zim, this will be hell!"

**XXX**

Dib readied his blade as he stared Naomi down.

"You want me to make the first move?" Naomi asked her host. When she didn't get a response from Dib, she shrugged. "So be it then."

She threw her axe in the air and it dissipated into golden sparkles. She stuck her hand out and a golden-bladed short sword appeared with a blue hilt.

"Angel Rush!" Naomi shouted and pushed her feet off the ground. She quickly became surrounded in a golden aura and was coming at Dib at high speeds.

"Hero Style: Arthur Deflect!" Dib shouted. His sword was swirling with a golden aura. As Naomi was about to come into contact with him, he swung his sword up and nearly struck Naomi, but then, Naomi went upward.

"Huh?!" Naomi asked in surprise as her attack canceled. She looked down as Dib was getting farther from her. "Pretty smart move…"

Naomi flapped her wings and stopped herself from going farther up.

"Have some of _this, Dib!" _Crish pointed her sword down and the tip of it started gathering light energy. "Sunbeam of Aladiel!"

The energy at the end of the sword grew exponentially bigger before shooting a beam down at Dib. The boy looked up and saw a white beam surrounded by yellow energy coming down at him. He didn't have enough time to move, so he blocked it with his sword.

Naomi let her attack up and spun around before throwing her sword at Dib. He jumped back as the sword got stuck in the ground, but then Naomi suddenly appeared next to it.

"Heaven-Covered Golden Fist!" Naomi clenched her hands and they were covered in a flaring, golden aura. She dashed forward and punched Dib in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He couldn't do anything as that attack nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Dib hit the ground hard and rolled a bit before stopping. He got up quickly and grabbed his sword.

Naomi put her fist out and opened it while the other one was clenched at her side. "Heaven-Covered Golden Fist to Palm!"

"What the hell are these move names?!" Dib questioned with a raised brow. Naomi smirked as her palm glowed white and yellow. She opened her other hand and a small white orb was formed.

"Speed of the Angelic Heavenly Beast!" Naomi yelled and her feet glowed a bright yellow. "I'm not pulling any stops, Dib! Prepare yourself!"

Dib narrowed his eyes as he watched Naomi. Naomi suddenly disappeared from his eyesight and he flinched.

"Huh?!" He asked in shock as he looked around the training area. All he saw were the others starting their fights. He didn't know where Naomi was.

"Behind ya!" Naomi yelled. Dib whipped his head to look back and was met with a white and yellow palm. Naomi struck his cheek and he twirled away, but before hitting the ground, Naomi appeared behind him again and swung the arm with the orb in a low upward arch. She hit his back and the orb exploded in her hand, sending him flying upward. Dib soon landed hard on the ground and struggled to get up, but eventually did.

"... Where is she now…?" Dib asked and looked around to find Naomi out of sight again.

"Holy Water Pillar Strike!" A voice called out from above. Dib shot his head up and saw Naomi high in the air with what looked to be a pillar made from water surrounded by a white aura. Naomi threw her hands down and the pillar came flying down. Dib clenched his teeth and quickly moved away from his spot. As soon as the pillar crashed down, it exploded, sending holy water everywhere.

"Holy Water Improv of the Mystical Eight-Headed Hydra of the Eighth Gate!" Some of the holy water that exploded started coming together and formed a puddle while the rest converted into eight hydra heads. "Holy Water Beam!"

Dib's eyes widened as he saw the eight heads open their mouths. Holy water from the puddle started collecting in their mouths, forming a watery orb. They all fired at once. Dib began dodging them, but was having some difficulty as he continued to dodge.

_Damn it, I can't keep this up forever! _Dib worriedly thought as he started getting slower. Eventually, a beam cut his leg.

"Argh!" Dib yelped and took a knee.

"Aww… over so soon? I was hoping we could go for a bit more. I haven't really warmed up yet," Naomi taunted. Dib glared and put his sword horizontally in front of him.

"Hero Style Weapon Change: Ruyi Jingu Bang…" Dib said with a smirk. His sword instantly changed to a red rod with both ends being golden.

Naomi was surprised. This was surely a new one. "So the Monkey King's weapon? Never thought you'd change your sword to a weapon from a myth."

"Heh… let's continue…" Dib said as he used the staff to support himself to get up. He set Ruyi on his shoulder and put his heel up.

"Sun Wukong Hero Style: Summon of the Heavenly Horses." Five spots in the ground started swirling with a white aura. It soon grew bigger and looked like small tornadoes. They soon died down and revealed five horses that sprouted wings and had crowns that floated above their heads.

"Heavenly Horses… and only five? Interesting…" Naomi commented as she looked at each horse.

"I'm pretty sure these will be more than enough to take on your hydras," Dib stated.

"We'll just have to see." Naomi swiped her arm in front of her. "Conjoined Water Attack!" The hydras all moved their heads a bit towards the center and all shot water. The water clashed with each other before it all joined together and started swirling, growing bigger and bigger.

"Heavenly Horses! Divine Energy Release!" Dib commanded as he pointed at the middle of the water attack. The horses opened their mouths and quickly fired off a beam that joined together and went through the middle of the water attack. As it traveled through, it grew bigger and soon made the water attack explode from the inside.

Naomi's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way of the attack. It hit the eight hydra heads, but continued on. After the attack was done, the holy water puddle was gone and so were the heads.

"Nice attack, Dib!" Naomi complimented.

"Thanks, but get ready for my next one!" Dib warned. He pointed the staff at Naomi. "Horses, Full-On Assault!"

The horses riled up before charging at Naomi. Dib ran alongside one before jumping on its back.

"Leap!" Dib commanded. The horses flapped their wings before leaping high in the air. The horses did a dive bomb towards Naomi. She readied herself with a smirk.

"Disappear!" Dib commanded as the horses vanished from sight, slightly surprising Naomi. "Sun Wukong Hero Style: Five Bang Ruyi Attack!"

Dib put his arm back and swung Ruyi down at Naomi. She easily blocked it with a cross formation of her arms.

"Really? That was it?" Naomi asked, a bit underwhelmed.

"Of course not… I was just getting started!" As Dib was still airborne, trying to break Naomi's guard, he did a front flip over Naomi and quickly hit her back five times without looking. He jumped away from her as she froze up.

Pain coursed through Naomi's body. She couldn't do anything as Dib's attack stopped her from moving. She screamed in pain and fell on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"How was that?" Dib asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"It… wasn't that bad…" Naomi started, but then disappeared, surprising Dib. She reappeared by her sword that was still stuck in the ground and pulled it out. "... But it wasn't good enough."

"Single Target Angel Strike!" Naomi yelled out as she slashed at Dib's back. He flew a bit away from Naomi and rolled across the ground. When he stopped, he coughed up a bit of blood and laid there on his back, breathing heavily.

"Are you giving up?" Naomi asked as she walked closer.

"No… not yet…" Dib quietly responded. He slowly rolled over and tried to get up.

"Maybe you should," Naomi suggested and readied her blade.

Dib smirked as he quickly put his hands together. "Enjeruraito, Light Prison!" Naomi's eyes widened and she tried to jump back, but couldn't move.

"Huh?!" She looked at her feet to see that they were wrapped by light appendages. "Damn!"

Soon, light beams came up from the ground and quickly formed a cage around Naomi. She looked around as she was trying to find a way out.

"There's no escaping this one, Naomi. Not even an angel of your caliber can destroy this," Dib stated. He raised a hand up and it started conducting electricity.

Once the crackling grew louder, Dib was about to strike. "Lightning Cage!" Dib yelled as he got up and ran towards a light beam. He grabbed it and the electricity from his hand quickly crawled onto the bars. It spreaded throughout the prison.

As soon as the beams were covered, the inside of the prison started getting violently electrocuted. Naomi screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. She looked at the ground and got an idea.

Naomi dug the bottom of her wings into the ground. "Nai Terra's Orb Shield!" Naomi cried out.

The end of her wings slowly grew an earthly color, then a circle formed around her and slowly, a wall of earth began to encase her.

Dib was surprised to see this. _She shouldn't have the strength to do that… _he thought as Naomi was fully encased in earth.

A moment of electricity crackling and the orb shield suddenly exploded. It also exploded the light prison and the lightning slowly went away. Dib jumped back.

"Alright… I'm ending this now," Naomi declared as she cracked her shoulders and neck.

Dib smirked, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"You better hope you can withstand this attack," Naomi told him as she raised her sword in the air, "The Hunting Grounds of Artemis!"

The ground began to grow a grassy-green and it quickly spreaded out. Trees began popping up randomly, and it obscured Dib's vision from Naomi.

"What is this…?" Dib asked as he looked around. Naomi just created a forest in the training room and Dib didn't know where she went.

"Time to hunt," A deep, womanly voice said. Dib looked around frantically, wondering where it was coming from. He then heard what sounded like multiple bows being readied to fire.

After a moment of silence, Dib took deep breaths. "Naomi's just trying to scare me… it's okay…"

"Fire!" Suddenly, a volley of arrows came at Dib from all directions. Dib could only watch as the multiple arrows impaled him.

"GYAH!" Dib yelled in pain and fell over. A hole appeared and the forest got sucked into it. The hole closed and Naomi appeared before Dib. He looked up at Naomi as he was taking labored breaths.

"You survived, but, you don't have the strength to do anything," Naomi pointed out and readied her blade, "Temporary Nerve Cutter." She sliced at Dib, but nothing happened.

"... What was that…?" Dib asked. He didn't really feel any different, but as he tried to get up, he fell down. "What-What the hell?!"

Naomi smirked, "I cut some of your nerves."

"What?! How?!" Dib questioned.

"I just did," Naomi answered with a shrug.

"How am I gonna be able to move now…?"

"Calm down. It's only for a little bit." Naomi sat down next to Dib.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you join your teammates?" Dib asked as he revered back to his normal self.

"Nah, they can handle themselves. Plus, I'm tired."

**XXX**

Conah and Gaz were staring each other down. Neither of them were moving. Gaz put one of her fans up to her mouth, covering it. She put the other one behind her back. Conah was slightly curious as to what she was doing.

Gaz suddenly closed both of her fans and a gust of wind blew in Conah's direction, making her put her arms up. Gaz was sinisterly smirking as she was readying herself to fight.

She made the first move by rushing Conah. The fallen angel was surprised by this and didn't expect it, but blocked Gaz's first jab. She smirked as she opened her fan.

"Wind Blow!" Gaz shouted. Conah was sent flying back and rolled across the ground. She quickly recovered using her scythe, but suddenly, a closed fan was coming right at her.

Conah easily blocked it, but as the closed fan was about to hit the ground, something grabbed it and opened it. The fan then struck down at Conah, but she raised her scythe to block it. Her eyes widened as she saw that Gaz was the one that struck down on her.

_How did Gaz get here so fast?! I _just _blocked her attack! _Conah thought. But as she looked at Gaz longer, she realized that Gaz was different. For one, her eyes were fully purple instead of just the irises and she also looked to have some black lines on her cheeks and near her forehead. She looked past the weird Gaz and saw another one in the same spot as before.

_Is this… a clone? _Conah asked herself. She finally shoved the fake Gaz away and jumped back. The fake Gaz did a couple of back handsprings before standing next to the original Gaz.

"How did you make a clone of yourself?" Conah asked.

"This is my Dance Partner, Gia," Gaz responded. The clone proceeded to cover her mouth with a fan like Gaz did earlier.

"Great… now I have to deal with _two _opponents…" Conah mumbled to herself.

"Gia, Fire Style Dance Routine," Gaz said. Gia nodded and the two of them ran towards Conah. The fallen angel readied her scythe as the two were getting closer to her.

Conah then threw her scythe at the both of them. They both dodged it and continued their course at Conah. She put her hands to her sides and two portals opened with two chains coming out. Conah grabbed both of them.

Gaz's eyes widened as she remembered using this against Zim. "Gia! Tornado Dance Reflect!" The clone nodded as both of them began spinning. Two portals opened next to Gaz and Gia and two chains came out, aiming for their legs. But before it could do that, Gaz and Gia spun fast enough to turn themselves into miniature tornadoes.

"Tornado Dance Reflect!" Both Gaz and Gia shouted. As the chains tried to grab onto them, they were deflected back and retreated into the portals.

Conah furrowed her brow as the move didn't work. She put her hand out and waited for her scythe to come back. It soon did and Gaz and Gia stopped spinning.

"Let's continue!" Gaz yelled and rushed Conah again. "Fire Style Dance Routine!" They both shouted as their fans were on fire.

"Void Slash!" Conah yelled and horizontally slashed with her scythe. Gaz and Gia both looked at each other and nodded. They got closer to each other before Gia took the lead.

As soon as she lowered her body, Gaz jumped on her back and jumped up high in the air. The slash struck Gia and she disappeared. Conah looked at Gaz in utter shock.

"Dance Partner!" Gaz shouted. Gia appeared next to her and Gia's two fans were relit. Conah put her scythe up and blocked both of their attacks. She was getting shoved back as both of the Gaz's were putting pressure into their fans. Gia backed off while Gaz did a front flip over Conah.

Gia was the first set one to rush Conah and swung down on her. Conah blocked it, but Gia spun and continued to hit Conah's handle, forcing her back. Soon, Gia looked like a fire wheel as she continued to hit the scythe handle.

Gaz grinned as she rushed Conah's back. She did a downward cross strike and made Conah fly forward, but then, Gia struck Conah's front making her fly back to Gaz. Gaz did an upward cross strike and returned Conah back to Gia. The clone stopped spinning before hitting Conah up in the air.

Gia and Gaz came together, under the flying Conah before putting their fans together. The two of them began spinning and soon, fire started to consume them. It suddenly shot upward and consumed Conah as well, but it was hurting her.

Conah let out a cry of pain as she couldn't move away from this attack. It soon ended and she fell down with a bunch of burn marks over her body.

Gia and Gaz both closed their fans and looked at each other. They nodded and Gaz crouched down. She put her hands together and Gia jumped on them. Gaz threw her hands up, launching Gia upward.

Gia made it next to Conah before doing a barrel roll and striking Conah's stomach, sending her straight down.

Before Conah could hit the ground, Gaz hit her side, changing her direction. Conah rolled across the ground and stopped on her back. Gia landed on her feet before disappearing.

"How's _that _Conah?" Gaz asked, smiling. "You done already? I didn't even get to use more of my moves too… what a shame…" Gaz said with a shake of her head.

Conah coughed up a bit of blood before getting up, albeit a bit slow. "I'm not… done… just yet…" the fallen angel stumbled, but soon was able to stand on her feet. She was trying to catch her breath and grabbed her scythe.

"This isn't gonna work…" Conah whispered and threw the scythe away. It disappeared and a new weapon appeared. It was a dagger but the blade was pitch black and the tip of it had black fire. The crossguard had a galaxy-like design and it was moving too. The handle was pitch black as well, but there were grey and white swirls that moved across it.

Conah then stabbed her leg with the blade, surprising Gaz and the four spectators.

"Tenebris Dcemone Laminas, Become One…" Conah's skin began turning a few shades darker and she began developing rune symbols on her arms and legs. She had a couple symbols on her cheeks and her sclera turned black. Her pupil turned purple while her irises were layered. One layer was red while the next one was a darker shade of red. She grew two horns on her forehead. The base of them were black, but the rest was a bright red. Her wings were also a mess of black and red mixing together.

"Transforming are we? I guess I can do that too," Gaz said as she opened both of her fans and covered her mouth with them. "Demonio de Baile Flamenco!"

A purple gust of wind started blowing hard. Conah stood there, as the wind covered Gaz from sight. The wind soon dispersed and Gaz was significantly different. Her purple dress was now grey and black, she had black arm sleeves and a withered rose was on the back of her right palm. Gaz's hair was grey and the flowers in it were a bloody red. The feathers looked more like horns and they were shades of grey. Her sclera were black and her pupils and irises were red. Her wings were a pitch black, unlike their usual black and the feathers on her fans were black.

"You ready, Conah?" Gaz asked. Her voice seemed to be a bit deeper than usual.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Conah responded as she took the dagger out of her leg. "Shadow Charge."

Conah took a step forward before she disappeared. She reappeared but seemed to be a step closer. She continued to do this, confusing Gaz a little bit. Conah was close enough to strike her with the dagger, but she disappeared again. Gaz's eyes widened as she looked behind her and saw Conah about to strike.

Gaz turned around just in time to block the dagger strike. As the two were clashing, Gaz put one of the fans behind her and closed it. She smirked and this made Conah raise an eyebrow. Conah then realized what she was about to do and as Gaz did an upward arch with the closed fan, about to hit Conah, the Nexile leaned back and avoided it.

Conah did a backflip as she was avoiding the fan and slid back.

"Well aren't _you _quick on your feet?" Gaz noticed with a malicious grin. Conah grinned back before throwing the dagger at Gaz. She scoffed as she put her fan up to block it, but the dagger went through it. Gaz's eyes widened and she quickly dodged the blade, but out of nowhere she was struck from the back. Gaz rolled across the ground before popping herself back up on her feet.

"It's hard to pay attention to two things at once, right? Especially when one of those things is about to hit you," Conah said. Gaz glared at Conah, but soon smiled.

"Yeah… you're right…" Gaz agreed. Conah got confused as to why Gaz was smiling.

Gaz raised one of her fans up to her mouth and covered it. Behind her back, she pointed her finger downward. "Demonic Allegro: Allegro Crush."

Gaz moved her eyes above Conah and saw her other fan spin in the air. It started turning black and red, but soon it came down fast.

Before Conah could react, the fan crashed into her, making her go into the training room floor. Gaz put her arm out in front of her and Allegro returned to her. Conah crawled out of the hole and coughed up blood before getting in her feet.

"Alright… that's enough…" Conah stated, "Tenebris Daemonium Es: Endless."

Black spikes started emerging from the ground before attacking Gaz. She swiftly danced around the spikes and soon jumped far away from them. The spikes then dug into the ground and Gaz started focusing her attention around herself than at Conah.

Conah silently laughed to herself as she was slowly sinking into the floor. Gaz was too occupied worrying about the spikes that she didn't notice Conah was out of sight.

Gaz jumped and flapped her wings as multiple spikes emerged from where she stood. Two more spikes came out from the ground and were coming straight at her. Gaz successfully dodged them, but more were coming at her from a different angle. She dodged those too, but was starting to get worn out.

_Damnit! I can't keep this up! Where is Conah?! _Gaz asked herself as she looked at the ground. Her eyes widened when she didn't see Conah anywhere. _Oh no… I was too distracted with the spikes to notice her disappearing! _

All of a sudden, a large black claw came out from the ground and almost grabbed Gaz hadn't she dodged it last second.

Gaz looked at where the claw came from and soon a head popped out from it. It looked like the head of Godzilla, but a swirling black

Another claw popped out and soon the upper body of the beast came out. It let out a vicious roar that almost sent Gaz flying back.

Gaz quickly put her fans together. "Allegro, Adagio! Fuse!"

Both of the fans glowed a bright light before morphing into one giant fan. The beast opened its mouth and fired a purple laser. Gaz quickly hid behind the fan and she was able to block the attack.

"Rizumu! Moonlight Reflection!" Gaz shouted. The feathers of the large fan glowed and started absorbing the beast's attack. After it took in all of it, the fan shot it back out towards the beast. It raised its arms to block the attack, and it did, but only for a little bit as the attack started burning its arms.

The beast let out a roar of pain and spikes began to jut out from the ground. They all went for Gaz as well.

Gaz quickly moved the fan below her and the reflected attack shredded all of the spikes. Gaz looked back at the beast before repositioning her fan.

"Rizumu, Chakram Throw!" Gaz shouted and spun around before releasing the fan in the direction of the beast. It spun faster and faster and cut off the head of the beast. The fan quickly turned around and went back to Gaz as the beast's body began to sink away into the ground.

Gaz watched, but a single spot started moving unusually. She began squinting until a dark beam was blasted from that spot. Gaz raised the fan and blocked the attack, but realized it wasn't an actual beam. The attack stuck to her fan and wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" Gaz cursed. She peered around the fan to see Conah standing in the melted beast's remains. She was breathing heavily as her arms were out.

"You're making this too easy for me," Gaz said to herself as she plucked a feather from her hair. "Silent Dart," Gaz whispered and threw the feather at Conah. She watched as the dart connected to Conah's chest and she fell back. Conah's attack also melted and soon slid off of the fan, falling to the floor.

Gaz quickly descended and closed the giant fan. She walked up to Conah's body.

"That was exhausting…" Gaz commented, "Too bad you were defeated by me."

Unknowingly to Gaz, Conah smirked and twitched her finger up. Out of nowhere, a fist shot out from the ground and uppercutted Gaz's chin. She flew back and hit the ground.

"Heh… you thought you could defeat me that easily? That's not smart thinking," Conah said as she slowly got up. She walked over to Gaz and grabbed her arm. She dragged the Membrane sibling over to where Naomi and Dib were. As Conah stopped by them and sat down, Gaz transformed back to her normal form.

"Guess it's just Crish and Zim now," Naomi said with a slight shrug.

Conah nodded to that, "Mhm! Two wins for us!"

"We have to at least give them _some _credit. I mean, Gaz made you use _that thing_," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah… that's true…" Conah agreed.

**XXX**

"It's just us two left, Zim," Crish pointed out with a grin.

"It sure is… you ready?" Zim asked as he grabbed his sword. Crish nodded her head and readied herself. "Tamokuteki, Dragon Conversion."

Zim's sword started being consumed by fire, and soon the fire disappeared, revealing the blade of Tamokuteki was covered in dark red scales and the tip of the blade looked like a dragon's mouth.

"Moeru Ken!" Crish shouted. Her fists lit on fire and grew intense. She took off and before she reached Zim, she jumped in the air and put her fists together. Zim put his sword up and blocked Crish's attack.

"Tamo, Fire Breather!" The tip of the sword began blowing out fire. Zim backed up a bit and slashed the air, hoping to hit Crish with the fire, but she jumped back without touching the floor.

Zim reverse gripped his sword and rushed Crish. He swung at her, but she ducked under it and jumped when Zim swung low. Zim was swinging his sword like an expert and made dodging for Crish difficult.

Crish did a couple of back handsprings to get some distance, but Zim rushed again. Crish continued to dodge Zim's swings, but some of them managed to cut her.

Zim swung vertically and Crish stepped out of the way, but he planted the sword in the ground right after.

"Fiery Core Release!" The scales of the blade opened up and the core started to turn a bright orange. Zim jumped back as the core released a large ring of fire, hitting Crish in the process.

She rolled back and soon got back on her feet, but Zim appeared right before her and kneed her stomach. Crish coughed up some saliva as she fell to her knees and held her stomach. Zim went for the kick, but she quickly put her arm up and blocked it. She grabbed his leg and forcefully threw him away.

"Fire Geyser," Crish whispered and pointed a hand at where Zim was. A bright and red circle formed around the Irken and fire exploded out from under him. Zim let out a painful scream as he was getting burned. He fell to his knees as the attack ended and was trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Zim… it's time I use some different moves…" Crish announced as she got up slowly. "Crish Style: 45th Bam."

Zim looked up at her as she closed her eyes and her aura flared up violently. When she opened her eyes, she rushed Zim and stopped in front of him. His eyes widened as Crish grabbed him and threw him up in the air. She put her arms up and soon, explosions were created right where Zim was.

44 explosions went off before the final one exploded above Zim, sending him crashing into the floor. Crish lowered her arms as she looked at where Zim crashed.

"Over so soon? Well that's not very fun," Crish commented. Zim soon got up from the hole and looked at Crish with a glare. He got his sword ready and rushed Crish. He let out a battle cry as he swung down on her.

Crish easily hit the blade up, making it spin wildly in the air. Zim's eyes widened as his blade was smacked out of his hands.

"Really?" Crish asked with a disappointed look. She punched Zim in the chest and made him fly back. Zim rolled across the ground before stopping and getting up.

"Are you even _trying, _Zim?" Crish asked.

"Of course I am…" Zim responded with a smirk as he put his arm up. "Tamokuteki, Open Portal: Martimer."

Everyone else's eyes widened as they heard Zim say that. They all looked up at the blade in the air and it stopped. The sword turned horizontally before spinning again and was covered in a fiery aura, turning darker and darker. The aura expanded much greater than when Conah did it and was now a large portal.

Soon, a familiar black dragon's head poked out of it, but then, the rest of its body was through the portal and landed next to Zim. It stared down at Crish as purple smoke flowed out of the corners of its mouth and nostrils.

"How the hell did he summon Martimer…?" Conah asked in shock.

Crish stepped back as she stared up at the large dragon.

"Dragon Conversion," Zim said as he touched one of Martimer's legs. His scales soon changed to black and so did his tail and horns. His eyes were now a dark purple instead of red and the flames on the base of his horns were now purple. "Martimer, could you please shrink a bit?"

The black dragon looked down at Zim before nodding and shrunk down to Zim's neck. Zim patted his head and thanked him before looking back at Crish.

"Alrighty, Crish, get ready for this attack!" Zim warned. "Martimer, Team Attack: Purple With Purple."

Martimer nodded as a purple aura suddenly surrounded him and Zim. The aura flared violently and the two got ready.

"Now!" Zim commanded as he and the black dragon took off. As they ran towards Crish, the purple aura overtook them and made it look like they were comets coming at her.

The two of them jumped and started barrel rolling around each other and made a much bigger, purple comet. Crish just stood there as the attack hit her head on and exploded, making her fly back.

Martimer and Zim both rebounded back and did a couple of backflips before landing. Crish slowly got up, but coughed up a bit of blood before doing so. As she got to her feet, she wobbled.

"I'm ending this _now, _Crish!" Zim announced as he put his claws together and made a circle with them. He closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled a purple breath. After a moment of concentration, he opened his eyes.

"Here Be Dragons!" Zim shouted. Starting from his feet, grass popped up and instantly spreaded out throughout the entire training area. Some flowers popped up in random places and a bright blue sky with clouds floating about covered the ceiling of the training room.

The others looked around and saw that they were just in a plains field that seemed to stretch out for miles.

Martimer was back to his original state, but soon, more dragons of different species and sizes came from behind Zim.

"Martimer…? It's been awhile," A dark yellow dragon greeted with a low and feminine voice

"It sure has been," the black dragon greeted back in a deep voice.

"I think it's been a bit too long, hasn't it mate?" A dark brown drake spoke with an accent as he came up next to Martimer.

"Yes, but we don't have the time to talk now," Martimer said.

"Why's that?" The drake asked.

"We have to attack the target in front of us," Martimer answered as he pointed at Crish.

The other dragons squinted their eyes until they located Crish. The drake grew a menacing grin as he inspected Crish.

"Guess I'll make the first move, yeah?"

"Wait!" Zim shouted. The drake looked down at Zim and grew confused. "Don't kill her!"

"Who's this little bugger? Can I kill him too?"

"No. He summoned me and all of you," Martimer denied.

"Eh? How did this little thing summon us?"

"He just did. Now listen to me, we're not killing her like Zim said, just enough so that she can't move," Martimer told the others who groaned.

"But mate! Where's the fun in not being able to kill something?!" The drake questioned.

"She's tiny anyways. There wouldn't be much joy in killing something so small. Now stop yapping and let's finish this!"

"Alright, alright. You've got a point… I'll go first," the drake opted as he jumped in front of Zim. "Let's do this!"

The drake rushed Crish before stopping in front of her, spinning and hitting her up in the air with his tail.

"Oi! Ezzyno! To you!" The drake yelled as he jumped in the air and did a front flip, smacking Crish with his tail and sending her towards the dark yellow dragon.

"Got it, Yvim!" Ezzyno flapped her wings and sped towards Crish before opening her mouth and clamping down on her. Ezzyno threw her head up and opened her mouth, launching Crish in the air.

"Golden Shower Ray!" Ezzyno shouted as a golden and sparkly large beam came out from her mouth. It struck Crish and as she was falling, Ezzyno caught her. "To you, Qether!"

Ezzyno threw Crish down fast towards the ground.

"On it!" A grey lindworm nodded and used its two legs to jump high in the air. As soon as Crish fell past him, he dived after her.

"Tunnel Digger!" Qether shouted as he touched Crish with his snout. He crashed into the ground and started making a tunnel while Crish was forced into breaking the earth before him. A minute later and he popped out from the ground with Crish flying high in the air.

"Yo, Koga!" Qether called as he swatted Crish away from him with a leg.

The light blue sea serpent nodded and coiled himself up. Right when he thought Crish was in the perfect spot, he sprung himself into the air.

"Giant Water Bubble!" He yelled and opened his mouth. A stream of water shot out of it and covered Crish up. It soon stopped and revealed her to be in a giant bubble. He began stabbing the bubble and striking Crish, then instantly appeared in a different spot and struck her again. Zim assumed he did this at least fifty times before the bubble popped.

"Inne, your turn!" Koga shouted as he wrapped his tail around Crish and flung her downward. The brightly colored amphiptere flapped her wings and darted towards Crish.

Zim watched as the dragons he summoned were coordinating their attacks perfectly. None of them missed a beat as they were attacking Crish in their own way and hitting her towards the next dragon.

"You surprised?" Martimer asked as he lowered his head.

"Yes… Zim didn't know dragons could be this coordinated…" Zim replied as he continued watching.

Martimer chuckled a bit, "Well, we've spent a lot of time together. Whether it be fighting over dumb things or hunting together, we know each other like the back of our claws."

"Zim sees… wait a minute. How are you real?" Zim asked the dragon as he looked at him.

Martimer jolted back a bit at the question. "What kind of question is _that?"_

"Well… it's just that… dragons are mythical creatures. They're a part of folklore and mythology," Zim explained.

"Yes, we are mythical, but we're real as well. This is proof, is it not?"

"... Yeah, I guess so," Zim accepted. Another dragon landed next to Martimer and it looked like Martimer, but red.

"Raegal? I didn't know you were here," Martimer said as he turned to the red dragon.

"Of course I'd be here. All of our other friends are," Raegal said with a cocky smirk.

"Raegal and Martimer! It's your guys' turn!" A small and green feminine dragon yelled as she hit Crish in the air.

"You ready, brother?" Raegal asked.

"Yes, lets do this."

"Alright. Fire Dragon Raegal, Unleash!" Raegal shouted and started getting large, dark orange cracks in his scales. His sclera were fully yellow and a fire replaced his eyes.

"Death Dragon Martimer, Unleash!" Martimer shouted. Some of his scales were glowing purple. His sclera were fully purple and skulls replaced his eyes.

"Fire-Death Dragon Combined Attack: Burning Ember's End!" They yelled at the same time. The two of them both opened their wings and flapped once before disappearing from their spots. Zim was almost blown away by the forceful gusts of wind they created.

Raegal flew faster than Martimer and made it to Crish first. He flew above her and opened his mouth to make a quick fireball before blasting it at Crish. The fireball hit her and she quickly descended.

Martimer caught Crish with his claw and threw her up. He opened his mouth and fired a black flame that consumed her. After his attack was done, he got closer to her and was about to smash her with both of his claws, but stopped right before they touched her.

Martimer spreaded claws out as gusts of wind flooded through them, slamming into Crish and keeping her in place. Some of the wind got into her ears and she let out a painful shriek as the wind was severely hurting her head. Martimer balled his claw up and struck Crish with it, sending her flying higher in the air.

Martimer quickly dove down and before he reached the ground, he flapped his wings to stop himself. Raegal flew higher up and was ready to go.

The dragon brothers nodded at each other before a respective aura flared around them. Martimer flapped his wings once and was off like a jet. Raegal did a front flip before diving down at a fast rate.

As they both hit Crish at the same time, a large explosion was made. Martimer and Raegal flew away unscathed while Crish was instantly sent crashing into the ground. The two dragons landed near Zim and they returned back to normal.

"I have to say, that was awesome. Zim thanks you for the assistance," Zim thanked as he slightly bowed to Raegal and Martimer.

"No problem, pipsqueak," Raegal waved off. Zim walked over to the crater and peeked inside to see Crish standing there.

"Wait… the attack didn't work?" Zim asked.

"Huh? That's not right, we hit her head-on!" Raegal said as he rushed over to Zim and looked into the hole. "What the hell…"

Martimer also walked over and his eyes widened. "She shouldn't be standing after that." Zim nodded in agreement as he continued to look at Crish. She lost her aura as she just stood there.

The other dragons soon crowded around the giant crater and were surprised. It looked like she wasn't affected at all by their attacks.

"I'm gettin' a bad feelin' about this," Yvim spoke.

Suddenly, a black aura flared up and surrounded Crish before covering her up. It soon disappeared and revealed Crish… but entirely different.

Crish's hair was shorter than usual and was black. She had two small, black horns on the side of her head and her skin was almost a ghostly white instead of dark red. She didn't have claws, but actual fingers and feet. Her ears were normal as well. Her wings were gone and she had a short and black pointed tail instead of her dark red one. Crish also was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"That's not good…" Naomi spoke as her eyes widened. She remembered the first time she saw Crish like that and how horrible the memory was.

"We can't intervene… we don't have the strength to do so," Conah added.

"Wait… what's going on…?" Dib asked.

"That's Crish's original form. She is insanely powerful and may even rival God himself," Naomi answered.

Dib's eyes widened. _Rival God himself…? How is that possible…? _Dib thought.

"If she's in her original form… is she _trying _to kill Zim?!" Conah questioned after a moment of thought.

_I… can't get up! _Gaz thought as she tried to move her body. She tried to move it a couple of times in desperation, but it didn't work. _Damnit! Please… please don't kill Zim… please… _

She looked up at Zim with a glare that shook everything in his body. Her eyes looked like normal human eyes but the iris and pupil were both red. Even though it looked simple, it still scared everyone that locked eyes with her.

Her tail was slowly swaying, but as soon as it stopped, Zim's eyes widened.

"Everyone back away!" He shouted. All of the dragons jumped back and he ducked. He felt the air above him suddenly disappear. He quickly jumped back and Crish appeared where he originally was.

_She just cut the air and I didn't even see her do it… _Zim realized. He started silently panicking as he stared at Crish.

"I can feel that you're scared," Crish stayed in a low voice. It sounded similar to her original voice but more softer.

"Crish… a-are you using fifteen percent of your power…?" Zim asked.

"Fifteen percent…? Why should I limit myself of what I can do when I can easily just kill you now," Crish pointed out with the tilt of her head.

Zim stepped back, "K-_Kill _me?! Why would we do that?! We're sparring!"

"You could've seriously killed me with all of those attacks and I'm not going to sit around just to keep on taking hits from oversized lizards for _sparring," _Crish responded.

"I told them to _not _kill you and from the looks of it, it didn't look like they were going to kill you."

Crish glared at Zim, which made him freeze in place.

"I'm tired of you. You're not even worth the time and energy to argue with," Crish insulted as she closed her eyes. Zim tried to move, but nothing was responding.

_Why isn't anything working?! _Zim frantically asked himself as he tried to make something move.

Crish slowly opened her eyes halfway. "Goodbye."

Black spikes came out from the ground near Zim and instantly darted at him. Zim just stared at the spikes, not being able to do anything.

Time slowed down as he stood there, motionless. But he felt something tug inside of him. And it kept on tugging, but Zim didn't pay any attention to it as he thought he was about to die. The tugging was getting furious, but soon stopped.

Zim closed his eyes and awaited his death, but he heard something come out from the ground.

"What? How is that possible?" Crish asked as her eyes slightly widened. Zim slowly opened his own eyes and saw that he wasn't dead. He noticed that it was darker than it originally was and looked up to see some rocks protecting him.

"Huh…?" He asked in confusion. Zim suddenly twitched a finger and realized he had control over his body again.

His eyes widened as something forcefully tugged inside of him.

"Dragon God Conversion!" Zim blurted out. His eyes widened as a white flame surrounded him and flared up, concealing him from sight. The flames soon died down and Zim looked slightly different.

His scales were purely white and his eyes were normal. Plus, they were blue. His horns were white and the tips of them were on fire, but it was a golden yellow. His chest was normal and didn't have any scales on them. His tail was slightly smaller and was white with the tip of it being surrounded by yellow feathers. The membrane of his wings were white while the fingers were yellow. His face was normal, but there was a black incomplete circle in the middle of his forehead and he had a white crown floating above him.

Zim looked himself over and was slightly confused. "I don't feel any different nor do I look that different…"

Crish raised an eyebrow at Zim. "You're joking, right? Your power didn't even increase by a little bit. Do you _want _me to kill you that badly?"

Zim grit his teeth as he glared at Crish. "Zim doesn't really like your attitude, _Crish."_

"Deal with it, _alien._ You don't mean anything to me anyways," Crish retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Tyx!" Zim shouted and two large pulses could be heard coming from him. His wings opened to their full extent as light blue symbols were being swiftly written on them. His pupils were replaced with a symbol of an ouroboros and his chest had black markings on them.

"I guess I can toy with you for a bit since you're getting serious about this," Crish decided as she looked at Zim with a bored expression.

Zim crouched to the floor and put his claws on it. "Shadow Reach!"

His shadow stretched out and raced over towards Crish. She just stood there and looked at the shadow until it reached hers. She tried to move, but was unable to do so.

"Oh, that's fantastic, I can't move," She realized with a sigh.

"Crawl," Zim said. Black appendages formed from Crish's shadow and began scaling up her body. Nice they reached her neck, they squeezed down on her.

"Reckless Dragon Charge!" Zim shouted as he pushed off the ground. A large fire encased him as he was heading towards Crish. Once he connected with her, she got blown away and Zim flew back. Crish rolled across the ground while Zim landed safely. He felt the tips of his wings burn and quickly flapped them to disperse the fire.

Crish stopped rolling and stood up. She wiped some dust off of her clothes before disappearing. Zim's eyes widened as he twirled away. A large crack in the ground was seen from where he originally stood and Crish appeared soon after with her heel touching the origin of the cracks.

Zim bent backwards as he felt a slash cut the air near his head. He rolled back and popped himself up on his feet

"Relentless," Crish said as she disappeared again and appeared right in front of Zim. The Irken didn't have any time to react as he got hit multiple times in every part of his body.

He let out a painful scream as he heard multiple cracks in his body. Crish stopped her barrage of hits and grabbed Zim's head.

"What happened to you saying that you were going to end this?" Crish asked with a cocky grin. She squeezed Zim's head and he yelled from the pain. "What a shame. This can't even be considered a warm-up, ya know?"

Crish let off a sigh. "Ah well, it couldn't be helped I guess." Crish took her free hand and quickly stabbed Zim right through his stomach. His eyes widened as he coughed up blood on Crish's arm. She let go of his head as she stared at the blood with disgust.

"Disgusting. Now I have Irken blood on me-" She instantly stopped talking as she stared at the blood longer. Her eyes widened and she quickly changed back to her well-known form. She looked at her hand to Zim and back. She did this a couple of times before starting to tear up. "Oh… oh no… W-What have I done…?"

Zim coughed some more before looking at Crish with a grin. "Should've finished me right then and there…"

Zim grabbed Crish's arm and took a deep breath. "Here Were Dragons!"

Ezzyno used her tail to wrap it around Zim and flew away with him. Crish looked at them in shock before Yvim rushed over and swatted her in the air. He jumped up in the air and did a front flip before slamming his tail into Crish, sending her down to the ground.

Crish hit the ground hard and made a gigantic crack before bouncing back up. Yvim quickly landed and hit her higher up in the air.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Martimer commanded. The other dragons nodded before an aura that was their respective color flared up around them. They opened their mouths and shot beans of different elements at Crish. They made the beams bigger before they began intersecting each other.

Soon, a large rainbow explosion was made where Crish was and shook the ground. Crish fell to the floor and stayed there with a shocked expression and tear marks.

Ezzyno set Zim down gently and he fell to his knees. He began coughing up blood and covered his stomach with his arm.

"Zim! Are you okay?!" Martimer asked as he flew over to the Irken as well as the other dragons.

"Yes… Zim is… fine… just give me a moment…" Zim responded. He took a deep breath before focusing. His hands started glowing a light green and so did his stomach wound as he placed his hands over it.

After about five minutes, Zim's wound was healed and he sighed in relief. The other dragons cheered.

"Don't you guys have to go soon?" Zim checked as he transformed back to his original form.

"You're right about that one, mate. But before we do…" Yvim crouched to the ground and bowed to Zim, surprising him. The other dragons began doing this and made Zim confused.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Zim asked.

"Dragon God. It was a pleasure serving you for the time being," Inne said with a smile.

"Dragon God…?" Zim repeated.

"Yes. You have the power to become the Dragon God and we recognized that. It's an honor to know you were the one that summoned us," Koga responded.

"Summon us again when you need to, we'll be ready," Raegal told the Irken. All of the dragons suddenly disappeared and the training room was back to normal. Zim stood there for a bit, trying to comprehend what happened.

"Zim actually won…?" Conah asked, a bit surprised.

"If Crish wasn't knocked out of her state, he would've been dead," Naomi added. Conah nodded to that and slowly stood up. She picked up Gaz as Naomi picked up Dib. They walked over to Zim and congratulated him.

"Nice job, Zim. Didn't expect you to win against Crish of all people," Naomi complimented.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome! But tell me, how did you summon one of _my _monsters?" Conah asked. She handed Gaz over to him and he carried her bridal style.

"I don't know to be honest. I just felt like I could, so I tried it out," Zim answered with a shrug.

"So you had Crish knock your sword out of your hands on purpose and you also tried something new out without practice?" Naomi guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"That's dumb, but smart at the same time," Naomi commented.

"Wait, so what about that last attack? I don't think you _planned _to get stabbed… did you?" Dib asked.

"Well… I wanted to trap Crish in a spot where I know she wouldn't be able to get out of… but being stabbed wasn't part of it… it did make it easier though," Zim answered.

"I'm just glad you didn't die," Gaz spoke. Zim looked down at her with a smile before giving her a short kiss on the lips.

"I didn't expect you to be so strong, Little Gaz. You did really well," Zim complimented, making Gaz blush a bit. She looked away with a pout in her face.

They all looked towards Crish.

"So… why did Crish turn into… a different person?" Zim asked.

"I… have no idea. You'd need to ask her that," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, I don't know why either…" Conah said.

Zim walked over to Crish and was followed by Naomi and Conah. Once they made it to her, she still had a shocked expression on her face.

"Crish?" Zim asked as he nudged her with his foot. She didn't respond and he kept nudging her.

After a couple of tries, she still didn't respond. Conah walked up to her before giving her a loud slap to the cheek. Everyone was surprised by this, but Crish blinked her eye a couple of times before looking at all of them. She looked at Zim and her mouth was open in shock.

"Z-Zim…? You're okay…?" She asked.

"Yes, Zim is fine. But tell him, why did you try to kill him?" Zim asked her.

"I'm so sorry… it happens when I take too much damage… my original form takes over and tries to kill the person or thing that tried to kill me…" Crish apologized as she started tearing up again. "I should've told you this earlier… I'm sorry…"

Zim stared at her before sighing longingly. "It's alright. I'm not dead anyways."

"But… you almost were…" Crish pointed out while sniffling.

"Listen, Crish, even _if _you told us this, I don't think there would've been much we could do to stop it from happening. You wouldn't want me holding back simply because of some passive ability you have," Zim stated with a small smile.

"But… it's still too dangerous…"

"Danger can be good sometimes. It can teach us what our limits are."

"But-"

"Crish, it's alright. You can't help it. I'm fine and I'm not hurt anymore so you don't have to worry about it. Plus, we have to rest up to go to Hell."

Crish remained silent before nodding. "Right…"

"Let's get a move on," Zim said as he began walking towards the teleporter. He and Gaz started talking about how amazing Gaz was when she was fighting Conah, and he was embarrassing her at the same time.

Naomi, Conah and Dib were talking about their fights and the key things that surprised them. Crish was staying behind everyone else and was basically autopiloting as she thought back about what happened.

She stopped as she saw feet. She looked up to see Conah in front of her while everyone else was waiting.

Conah gave her a hug that surprised her. "Listen, you just need to forget about what happened. It's over and Zim isn't hurt anymore, plus, you got your ass kicked."

Crish stared forward before smiling a bit and chuckling. "Yeah, you're right… I should stop worrying so much."

"Good!" Conah said as she stopped the hug, "Now let's get going! We gotta rest up!"

Crish nodded as she and Conah joined the others before being teleported out of the training room.

* * *

A week of resting had passed and everyone was ready to go.

"Wait… how do we even get to Hell in the first place?" Dib asked.

"We make a portal, obviously," Crish replied with an eye roll. "And don't worry, I can make one easily."

"Alright, if that's all then let's go," Zim said as he was about to open the door, but there was a knock. Zim raised an eyebrow to the door, but opened it and to his surprise, Trey and Drew were there with Trey glaring at Zim.

Zim narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Great, it's you two. What do you want?"

"So I heard you were dating Gaz now, that right?" Trey asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Zim responded.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do that, did I?"

Zim just blankly stared at Trey for a solid second before laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?!" Trey questioned as he stepped closer to Zim.

"P-Permission?! That's hilarious!" Zim shouted as tears started forming at the corner of his eyes. Trey grew angry and threw a punch that Zim caught while wiping his eyes.

"Ah wow… that was a good joke… now get the kriff out of here," Zim told him as he grew serious. Trey slightly shivered at the look, but didn't budge.

"Gaz was always _mine, Zim, _and she always will be."

"Clearly not if she's my girlfriend," Zim retorted with a bored look. "Listen, I have to go somewhere and it would be ever so nice of you if you could move out of my way."

"Like hell I'm just gonna move! I'm here because you think you can just take Gaz from me!"

"She was never yours to begin with," Zim said as he looked up in annoyance. "Trey, you might just be the dumbest human I know."

"I'll kill you for that!"

Zim grew a small grin and stared down at him. "Is that a _bet?" _

"It's a two against one, Zim. You're not winning this one," Drew voiced from the back.

"I remember fighting you guys three on one and I _still _won. How is this any different?" Zim asked. "It was also recorded."

"We've been training. I could beat your ass to a pulp right now," Trey stated as he punched his palm.

"I could too, but I don't have time for that. Anyways, remind me another time when you'll beat my ass," Zim told him.

Trey raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what are you-" Zim breathed in before blowing out a dark smoke in Trey's face. He coughed, swatted the smoke, and backed up as he breathed some in. "Dude! What the fuck?!"

Zim walked past him and did the same thing to Drew. A moment later and they both fell to the ground, unconscious. The others walked out and saw Drew and Trey on the ground.

"Zim… what'd you do to them?" Conah asked.

"Just knocked them out. They were getting annoying," Zim answered as he turned to her.

"Fine by me. Let's go," Gaz said as she walked past them. The others followed her.

"Computer, protect this place if these two buffoons try to destroy anything," Zim ordered as he walked away to catch up with the others.

"Right."

**XXX**

The group made it deep into the woods until they found an open space. Crish stood in front of everyone else and put her hands together.

"To Hell We Go," She whispered as she inhaled deeply before exhaling a large flame. The flames moved and made a large circle. The ground inside the circle disappeared and the portal to Hell was made.

Zim walked past Crish and jumped in, followed by Gaz, Dib, Conah, and Naomi. Crish jumped in last and she landed on the dark red ground. The others looked around and saw nothing for miles besides the ground and the dark red sky with black clouds.

"Where are we?" Gaz asked.

"One of the battlegrounds," Crish responded.

"Battlegrounds?" Zim, Dib, and Gaz asked as they looked at her.

"Yep, that's right. One of the places where the demons fight the angels if the angels ever come down here," Crish explained.

"Okay… so then how exactly do we meet Lucifer?" Dib asked.

"We can't just simply _meet_ him… it doesn't work like that down here. We have to go around and defeat the other leaders of Hell to get their approval before meeting Lucifer," Crish answered.

"So then… how do the demons and people here ask an important question that only Lucifer can answer?"

"You can send it via mail to his place and Satan will get it first. He'll deem it important or not important. If it's important, it goes to Lucifer. If not, it gets trashed."

"Does he even read mail?" Zim asked.

"Not really. He's just lazy like that," Crish responded with a shrug.

"That's great… so we _have _to fight the other leaders…" Gaz said with a sigh.

"I believe we're near Mammon's place," Crish said, then grew disgusted. "Oh…"

"Something wrong?" Naomi asked as she looked at Crish.

"Mammon… I don't wanna deal with him… like at all," Crish told Naomi.

"Is he that bad?"

"Mhm…"

"Well, we don't really have a choice. I don't feel like walking or flying for miles to avoid Mammon," Conah voiced.

"Right, but first, Naomi, you need to change your appearance," Crish told her.

"What for?" Naomi asked.

"If these demons see an angel here, they'd kill them on the spot."

"Right… but how do I do that?"

"No worries, I got you." Crish touched Naomi's forehead with a finger and Naomi's appearance began to change. Naomi's sclera were black with red eyes. Her skin was a bright red and her armor disappeared. She was wearing a fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt over it, black ripped up jeans and boots. Her wings were smaller, black, and didn't have any feathers on them. She had a small and pointy tail and small claws.

"Better," Crish said as she backed away. Naomi looked at herself and nodded in approval. "I also masked your energy so that they couldn't detect you."

"Sweet," Naomi commented. Crish closed her eyes and she slowly changed. Her hair was pink and was made into a small ponytail. She had the same skin tone as Dib and her eyes were magenta. Her clothes stayed the same, but her tail, horns, claws, and wings disappeared. Her ears were normal as well. Her collar with a chain was made into just a collar.

"Nice look," Zim complimented.

"Thanks!" Crish thanked before tapping Zim's forehead. "You need to mask your energy as well. It's too much." Zim nodded while Crish walked ahead of the group.

"Alright, we're on the move! Let's get going!" Crish yelled. Everyone nodded and followed her to Mammon's place.

* * *

**Gan: Looks like the group is going to Mammon first! I wonder what'll happen when they get there… or will they get there? Who knows, but find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Information**

A short and messy blonde-haired man was sitting in a black office chair, looking out the window walls overlooking the city. He was wearing a

red suit, red dress pants and black dress shoes with a black bow tie. His red eyes were emotionless as he looked out below with a glass of red wine in his right hand and his left was behind his back. He swirled around the wine in the glass as he let out a sigh which made him grin. His whole body slightly shivered as something was wrong. Something had entered his homeland, no, some_things _had entered. Two were very powerful essences that made his grin wider. Two were pretty strong, but not nearly as strong, and the last two were overbearingly angelic. Were they _trying _to get detected?

Then suddenly, the essences disappeared.

_So they're masking their energies huh? Very interesting and clever… one of them feels like Crish… _the man thought as his grin faded from his face.

A knock behind him made him turn to the double doors.

"Come in," he said. The double doors opened and a man that looked just like him entered. This man had short black that was combed back. He was wearing a black suit with black dress pants and black shoes. He also had glasses on.

"What is it, Satan?" The man asked as he fully turned his body to the other man that entered.

"Six essences have invaded our land. They were near Mammon's city before they disappeared," the man named Satan reported.

The blonde man took a sip of his wine. "I know."

"What shall we do, Lucifer?" Satan asked.

"Let them continue. They're probably here for me. They'll most likely complete Rial and Mammon's challenges before splitting up to take on the other challenges and coming together once they reach here," Lucifer responded. "Keep track of them and send each of the Utile after them."

"But… _how _are we going to track them? They disappeared…" Satan pointed out.

Lucifer sighed as a smile crept on his face. "Send Ignis to Abaddon's city, Exsilium to Belphegor's city, and Arcus to Asmodeus's city."

"On it," Satan said as he turned to walk out. After he left, Lucifer sat in his office chair and began to drink the rest of his wine. _I should visit Miniel sometime soon, _he thought as he cackled to himself.

* * *

**Kuwaiti Dinar, Mammon's City**

Zim, Dib, Gaz, Conah, Crish, and Naomi walked into Mammon's city. The group looked around the city. It seemed pretty normal as there were demons and humans walking around going about their day.

"I didn't know demons and humans would be walking around together," Dib said.

"It's because Lucifer isn't doing his job punishing most of these humans," Crish responded.

"We should probably start looking around for information on where Mammon is residing," Gaz said.

"And the best place to do that would be at a bar, most likely," Conah added.

"Where could a bar be?" Naomi asked as she looked at the various buildings across the street from them.

"Hm… maybe it's the one that says 'bar'?" Zim guessed. Naomi turned her head to where Zim was looking and mentally face palmed as she didn't think to check the buildings that were right next to them.

"Once we enter, we'll split up and sit at different sections," Crish said as they walked towards the building. The others nodded and once they got there, they entered the establishment.

The bar was full of demons and humans that were conversing with each other. Some were laughing, some were arguing, and others were playing card games. Zim walked with Crish to the bar front and sat a seat away from a couple of demons.

The bartender was cleaning a glass as he walked up to Zim and Crish. The bartender was a black demon with fully glowing, blue eyes. He had two horns, but half of his left horn was cut off.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked in a deep voice.

"What do you serve here?" Crish asked.

The bartender sighed as he put the glass somewhere and took out two menus. He set them down in front of Zim and Crish before walking away to serve some other patrons.

Zim and Crish opened the menu and looked at the various drinks they served.

"All of these look like they're going to kill us…" Crish stated with worry.

"Yes… these do look… _dangerous…" _Zim agreed.

"What do you think the safest one is?"

"Probably the GNI of Liberia."

"But that one looks like shit…"

"Which one do you think is safer?"

"Debtless Palau."

"... We'll try both."

As the bartender came back, Zim and Crish closed their menus, knowing what they wanted. They told the bartender and he began making the two drinks.

"Dude… Rial is such a bitch. That demon really thinks he's tough shit, _just _because he's a protector or whatever," the demon to Zim's left ranted.

"He's not just a protector, ya dumbass, he was picked by Mammon _himself_," the other demon countered.

"Handpicked or not, he's still an arrogant asshat…" the first demon responded.

"You still can't beat him," the other demon teased.

"Shut up!"

_Rial is Mammon's protector huh? But what could Mammon need a protector for…? _Zim asked himself as the bartender gave him his glass of death.

"Things have become _much _harder now that Lucifer placed new rules concerning the Seven Princes…" A female demon to Crish's right spoke with a sigh.

"Yeah… having to go through the protectors _just_ to get to the Princes is fucking stupid. And then they pick the toughest demons to become the protectors! It's like they're _trying _to keep us from meeting the Princes…" the other demon added.

_Wait… the Princes have protectors now…? Since when was this? _Crish asked herself with a raised brow. She stared at her glass and was debating whether she should really drink it or not. She glanced at Zim who already began drinking it. She shrugged and drank her glass as well. It was surprisingly good. Crish turned to Zim and he turned to her.

"Zim's surprised he's not dead yet," Zim stated, making Crush chuckle.

"So, what'd you find?" Crish asked.

"Not much, other than Mammon has a protector named Rial," Zim answered with a shrug. "Do you know anything about him?"

Crish shook her head. "Never heard of him. I just recently learned that Lucifer placed some sort of rule that every Prince is supposed to have a protector. This Rial demon is pretty powerful it seems. The demons are complaining about it."

"This makes things more troublesome…" Zim stated with a sigh.

"Yeah… but it can't be helped."

**XXX**

Dib and Naomi were sitting at a table in the corner of the bar with another demon that was drinking what looked to be a red beer of sorts. The demon had on a hat and a coat and didn't notice the two sitting across from him. Dib and Naomi made faces of disgust before ignoring him and listening to the other people around them.

"You heard about Asmodeus?" A demon to the left of Dib asked.

"What about her?" Another demon asked. Dib looked from the corner of his eye to see a group of three demons and a human playing cards.

"She had a squabble with Lucifer about the new Protector Rule that was set recently," the demon answered as he snickered.

"She's been pissed about it ever since… And cause she couldn't beat Lucifer, the rule was _instantly _set into motion which pissed her off even _more," _the third demon added.

"Man it's as if Lucifer did that _just _to spite her," the human said with the shake of his head.

"Asmodeus is fuckin' _scary_ when she's pissed… Jeez, I'd hate to be her assistant," the second demon said.

"Honestly, Asmodeus doesn't even need a protector. Her challenge is hard as it is… but now that there's an extra step just to get to her… ugh it's gonna be a pain…" The third demon stated.

"I just gave up and resorted to sending her mail… I think it's easier that way," the first demon shrugged and played a card.

"Gote… the Princes don't even _read _their mail. They just brush it off as if it's nothing. I think this rule was made so that the demons and humans down here can't personally complain about the problems that arise in their cities," the third demon countered.

"What can you do, Xero? They're not changing that rule anytime soon… no one can beat them. Even if you have an ability, you might as well give up…" the human explained.

"If only Lucifer would stop being a lazy shit bag and started taking his role more seriously… maybe _then _we wouldn't be getting suppressed by the angels…" Xero spoke with a sigh.

"Surprisingly… it's not the angels' fault we're so low in the dirt. It's 'cause of that devil named 'Crish'. If she hadn't appeared and claimed herself a devil… then we wouldn't have attacked her," Gote said.

"That doesn't make sense. It's technically _our _fault for instigating her. If Lucifer wasn't such a prideful bastard and _thought _about things for a change… then that 'devil' wouldn't have attacked us," the second demon countered. "She also hit the angles pretty hard… but they have a functional leader and they bounced back quickly. Since no one could find the so-called 'devil' they decided to strike us and make sure we wouldn't do anything for awhile…"

Gote sighed and rubbed his head. "Fuck."

"Man… I fuckin' hate Mammon! That bitch!" A human on Naomi's right exclaimed.

"What happened?" A demon across from the female human asked.

"He doesn't respond to any of my mails unless I offer him money! That damn jackass has enough as is! He's the prince if it!" The human complained and took a swig of the black drink she had.

"What'd you expect, Wendy? He's just that kind of demon," the demon shrugged.

"No, Notoroc! That bitch needs to know that he needs to deal with the problems that are rising in this damn city of his!"

"Like what?"

"His damn products aren't selling because they're overpriced for such simple shit. Like… why the hell does his ten-pack of Gold Digging Beer cost thirty dollars?! That shit isn't even supreme or whatever! It's made with the most basic of shit possible in this damned land. And no other businesses from the other Prince's cities or the futures surrounding the Prince Nation want to do business with him because of how unfair the deals are… plus, no one wants the shares either. The stockholders know that the shares are gonna plummet farther down than Hell itself with the way things are now…" Wendy replied as she face planted into the table. "People are gonna quit the business simply because they're not gonna get anything out of it anyways. This fucker is cheap as hell too! He pays us less of what a minimum wage job on Earth is!"

"And what's that?"

"Around three dollars!" Wendy answered and picked her head up. "Three _fucking _dollars!"

Notoroc slowly leaned back. "Yeesh… that sucks…"

"It's hard for us humans down here… it's like we're getting oppressed…"

"It's hard for us demons too," Notoroc said.

"How so?"

Notoroc sighed. "The owners of the companies that you work in are demons, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah. Mammon won't pay the CEOs of your company and many other companies that are in this city. And since money is tight to come by 'cause of Mammon's bullshit… us demons will be blamed for it and then the humans will start to boycott our products. And then we'll be out of business," Notoroc explained.

"Yeah, but then that would affect everyone since _no one _would have a place to work at," Wendy pointed out.

"Exactly. And when that happens, _everyone _will come after Mammon for hoarding money. They'll go right past his protector and to him himself… if they decide to throw out Mammon, this whole city would go to shit cause it doesn't have a ruler… or there would be a mass murder…"

"And if Mammon gets overthrown, Lucifer wouldn't have the time to find a new one."

"Nor the energy."

"And if someone random decides to take the crown… a tyranny could be in place!" Wendy realized.

"Exactly… but it's so hard to get to Mammon personally with that dumbass Protector Rule Lucifer placed…"

"It's as if he _wants _this place to go to shit or have people die for an easy thing to fix."

"Maybe he's just doing all of this for fun…" Notoroc theorized…

"That damn devil…"

Naomi turned to Dib and Dib turned to her.

"So what'd you gather?" Naomi asked.

"Asmodeus tried to stop Lucifer from putting the Protector Rule into place… but she failed. Plus her challenge is already hard which makes it even worse… and the Princes apparently don't read their mail either which means getting into contact with them personally is difficult. The demons here are also in deep shit form the angels attacking them at their lowest and Lucifer isn't doing anything about it," Dib answered. "What about you?"

"Mammon is being a hoarding piece of shit and won't pay the CEOs of the companies that work in this city. The people here are gonna start blaming the demons and will boycott everything the demons own which will make everyone here not have a job, then they'll go to Mammon and either get killed or overthrow him. And if the latter happens then there will most likely be a tyranny. Also, his products are way too overpriced, the deals with other companies are unfair, and he's basically gonna start losing money sometime soon," Naomi reported.

Dib sighed. "Well isn't _that _fantastic…"

"Nothing we can do about it except go to him personally and beat him… maybe _then _he'll listen to us," Naomi said with a shrug.

**XXX**

Gaz and Conah were sitting at a table together and were looking around to see if they could find anyone to eavesdrop on. Unknown to the two, a light red female demon with two horns, bright yellow eyes, and short red hair that was standing by their table.

"Hello," the demon greeted, scaring Gaz and Conah.

"Holy shit!" Conah yelled and looked at the demon. Gaz's eyes were widened.

"So it _is _you! Hey Conah it's been awhile!" The demon said and wrapped Conah into a hug.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up for a minute!" Conah told as she pushed the demon away from her. She inspected the random demon and looked at her from head to toe. The demon was wearing a sleeveless buttoned up shirt, ripped up jeans and black boots. She also noticed her pointless tail swaying behind her.

"Wait, is that you, Gily?" Conah asked with a surprised look on her face.

The demon rapidly nodded her head. "Yep! The one and only!"

"Damn girl! It's been awhile!" Conah exclaimed as she got up and hugged the demon.

"Mhm! What are you doing here?" The demon named Gily asked.

"Well… hm… sit down, we'll talk about it," Conah said as she sat back down. Gily nodded and took a seat in between Gaz and Conah.

"So uh… who's this?" Gaz asked and pointed at the new demon.

"Oh! This is Gilniesha, a demon I've known since I started being a Nexile," Conah explained with a smile.

"Mhm, mhm! We've been friends ever since," Gilniesha added.

"Oh sweet. I'm Gaz, her host," Gaz greeted.

"Her host? You were assigned to be her host?" Gilniesha asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah. Since Gaz has been in contact with Crish's host, I had to take her since the angel I was working with decided to take her brother. Plus she's the daughter of a fallen angel, so it just made it easier," Conah explained.

"Ohhhh, I see. It's rare to see humans who're half fallen angel!" Gilniesha said with a grin.

"Really? Well that's surprising to hear," Gaz commented.

"Anyways, we're here because we need to make a deal with Luci," Conah told.

"A deal with Luci? What for?"

"Well… we failed the mission of exterminating Crish and her host a while back, so we instead are helping our hosts find their mom."

"And who's their mom?"

"Miniel," Conah answered.

"W-WHAT?!" Gilniesha screamed as she jolted up, causing some heads to turn her way. She awkwardly laughed and sat back down. "Are you _insane?! _How the hell are you gonna get Miniel back from Lucifer?!"

"We'll just have to beat him," Conah responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Do you even _know _how that devil fights?!"

"Uh… _no_…"

"Asmodeus tried to fight him to stop him from putting the Protector Rule in place, but she lost to him _terribly," _Gilniesha stated with a serious glare.

"Asmodeus lost to _him? _But she's like… a goddess at fighting!" Conah pointed out.

"Exactly. Luci didn't even break a sweat while fighting her… you couldn't even call that a fight if you wanted to. It was just Asmodeus getting tossed around like a toy."

"How did Lucifer beat her?"

"By using the One Hundred Tails move," Gilniesha answered.

"Shouldn't she be dead if that were the case?!"

"He only used two tails… and that seemed to be enough to beat her…" Gilniesha said with a gulp. "He's just too strong…"

"Uh… what's this One Hundred Tails move?'" Gaz asked with a raised hand.

"The One Hundred Tails move is a move that allows you to summon one hundred tails behind your back and stab the enemy. After you stab the enemy with a tail, you have to count up to one hundred as more tails come out and stab the enemy as well until it reaches one hundred," Gilniesha explained. "Not to mention… but Lucifer is also good at using fire and lightning as well."

"Well shit… this just got harder…" Gaz commented with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah… the fact that you guys are gonna try to go to Lucifer is basically suicide," Gilniesha added. "And the Princes will tear you up too… especially Asmodeus."

"But it's okay, 'cause we have Crish with us," Gaz stated which made Gilniesha's eyes widen.

"No! If Lucifer sees her he'll flip his shit!" Gilniesha told the Membrane sibling. "He would most likely destroy his city just so that he can kill her!"

"... Then what do we do?" Gaz asked.

"Don't bring her out unless you really have to," Gilniesha answered.

"Alright…" Gaz said. Conah audibly sighed and looked around the bar. She saw the Zim and Gaz were leaving as well as Dib and Naomi.

"Okay Gilniesha, we have to go," Conah said and turned to look at her friend.

"Aww… so soon?" Gilniesha pouted.

"Yeah… but hey, can you show us a place to stay at? We'll probably be spending the night here before we try and take on Mammon," Conah asked.

"Yeah, I do! Follow me!" Gilniesha said as she jumped up. Conah and Gaz stood up and followed the demon out of the bar. Nice they were out, they were joined by Zim, Crish, Dib, and Naomi.

Brief introductions were made before they set off to find a place to stay. They soon found an apartment to stay at and entered. Gilniesha paid for all of them. The group found their rooms and entered them, except for Conah.

"I'll see you around, Sis," Conah said as she hugged her friend.

"Aww… I'm sure we'll meet in Lucifer's city. If spectators are allowed, I'll watch your fight with him," Gilniesha promised with a determined smile.

Conah chuckled at her. "Cheer us on, alright?"

"You bet!"

The two friends stopped hugging and said their goodbyes before walking in different directions. Conah entered her apartment and looked around to see that it was like any other basic apartment on Earth. Gaz was sitting on the couch in the living room and Conah decided to join her.

The others didn't even knock but decided to just waltz into Gaz and Conah's apartment.

"You could've knocked, ya know!" Conah shouted at them.

"Oh don't even. It's not like you were doing anything dirty," Naomi said and waved it off.

"It's common courtesy to knock and get permission to enter someone's apartment," Conah pointed out.

"Yeah yeah spare me the lecture." Naomi sat on the couch across from Gaz and the others joined them.

"So, what information did we get?" Gaz asked as she cuddled up next to Zim.

"Mammon has a protector named Rial that we have to pass through before we can get to Mammon. And it seems like every other Prince has a protector as well," Zim answered.

"And Rial seems to be pretty tough as well," Crish added.

"Hell isn't doing so well because of The War Against One and isn't getting better thanks to Lucifer not doing his job. Asmodeus tried to stop Lucifer from making the Protector Rule but got beaten by Lucifer badly. The demons here are also getting suppressed by the angels," Dib stated.

"Plus, Mammon is hoarding his money which makes it harder for the demons and humans he's to earn money. His products cost too much for being cheaply made and soon, the humans are gonna start boycotting everything the demon's own and will soon start a riot against Mammon. If that happens, they either overthrow Mammon and become a tyranny, or there's going to be a mass murder," Naomi added.

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass to take on Lucifer whenever we do…" Conah brought you with a heavy sigh.

"Why?" Crish asked.

"He easily defeated Asmodeus without a sweat. Asmodeus is like the goddess of fighting and knowing that _she _got beaten so easily makes this a lot harder… especially since there's Protectors now…" Conah replied.

"What do we do now?" Dib asked as he looked at everyone.

"We'll continue with the plan to take down Rial and Mammon. What we do after that we'll have to wait until we get there," Zim answered. "For now… let's get some sleep. We'll have to find Mammon's place and fight Rial which will be tough, so get a good night's rest."

Everyone nodded and went off to their rooms. Zim and Gaz went off to Zim's apartment while Crish opted to stay with Conah. After everyone was settled down, they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Pride & Wrath, Lucifer and Satan's City**

On top of one of the many tall buildings in Pride & Wrath, there was a demon standing on the edge with a lit cigarette. This demon was red and had orange eyes that glowed in the dark. He had a black wide brim hat on and a cloth that covered his left eye. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black vest with a gold floral design on it over the shirt. He also had black dress pants and shoes on to compliment the outfit.

The lit cigarette in his mouth didn't produce any smoke and started to turn black. As he overlooked the city, a small smile crept on his face.

"Hey there, Exsilium," the demon greeted without taking a peek at who was behind them.

"Hello Ignis…" A female voice greeted back. She stood up on the drug and overlooked the city with the demon. The female had white and long hair that was slightly blowing behind her as the wind began to blow a bit more fiercely. This woman had black eyes with red pupils and had one black horn protruding from her forehead. She was wearing a short and black kimono with white flowers on it and had on black sandals. She had small, black wings that were closed and had a short tail that waved behind her.

"Something troubling you?" Ignis asked as he peeked at the woman.

"Sorta," Exsilium responded.

"It's about the mission we got from Satan, right?" Ignis guessed with a smirk.

"Yeah. What does that dumbass think he's doing… sending us to help some random ass _humans _get by the challenges… that's ridiculous! If he wants them to pass so badly then how about he just sends them straight here?!" Exsilium questioned.

"Maybe he's just testing their abilities," Ignis suggested and looked at the bustling city below him.

"It can't be helped. It's just how it is," a random voice said.

"It is what it is, ain't that right, Arcus?" Ignis said with a shrug as he looked to his left.

"Yup," Arcus agreed with a head nod. Arcus was crouched on the edge of the building next to Ignis. He was a demon that was wearing a black beanie. He had two small horns on his forehead and one of his eyes was red while the other was blue. One of his wings were black while the other was white and his tail was black, but the tip was white.

"Such bullshit…" Exsilium muttered as she grit her teeth.

"Hey man, it's Lucifer's orders. We can't defy him even if we wanted to," Arcus pointed out with a shrug.

"That's what pisses me off the most."

"And that's why we're gonna help these people get stronger," Ignis said.

"How so?" Arcus asked.

"We teach them our strongest moves," Ignis replied with a grin.

"What?! Are you insane?! You think mere _humans _can handle such powerful moves?!" Exsilium questioned.

"What choice do we have? If we want to defy Lucifer and either get him to do his job or overthrow him, we'll have to count on the humans and try everything we can to help them beat the shit out of Lucifer," Ignis explained.

Exsilium slightly calmed down as she thought about it. "I guess you're right…"

"Plus, we're Utile. We can make it possible for the humans to learn our moves," Ignis added with a smile.

"You're right about that one," Arcus agreed and stood up.

"See you all at Lucifer's once we help the humans?" Ignis asked the two. They both nodded. "Sweet. See ya then."

Ignis leaned forward and fell off the building. As he was falling, he took out his cigarette and crushed it in his palm. Before he could hit the ground, his body disappeared into black dust.

"He always has to be so dramatic with his exits…" Arcus commented with a sigh and the shake of his head. "Welp, see ya later Exsilium."

Arcus gave her a two-fingered salute before swiping down and disappearing.

"Heh, you're just as dramatic," Exsilium said with a smirk. She put two fingers horizontally in front of her and the head of a wolf formed from the shadows behind her. The wolf head quickly opened its mouth and ate Exsilium whole before retreating back to the shadows.

* * *

**Gan: Please refrain from arguing in the reviews. If you've got a problem with someone's review, PM them. Although, I'm glad that you two made up and understood each other. Just make sure it doesn't happen again :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Grin: Writer's block sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Odd Jobs P.1**

Zim woke up and saw Gaz's sleeping face. He smiled as he continued to stare at her and noticed how peaceful it was. He softly touched her face and she smiled as her eyes opened.

"You woke up?" Zim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The sudden coldness of your hand woke me up," Gaz answered and yawned.

"Oh, sorry," Zim apologized and tried to retract his hand, but Gaz grabbed it and placed it back.

"No need to apologize, dummy," Gaz said with a content smile. The two of them moved closer and started cuddling each other. Zim stated at Gaz's eyes and she stared back, both not saying anything, just enjoying the moment.

"Aww… you two are so cute!" A random voice spoke up, scaring both Zim and Gaz. Zim turned his head and saw Crish leaning over him.

"Crish?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Zim shouted at her and sat up.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?!" Gaz joined in with a glare.

Crish giggled and backed up. "Sorry, sorry! It's just that we have to get up and find Manmon's place so we can leave this city."

Both Zim and Gaz groaned and got up much to their dismay. Crish left the two of them as they properly got dressed and walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Wow, none of you guys seem to know what privacy is," Gaz stated as she looked at everyone.

"Yes, _why _and _how_ did you get in here?" Zim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're in here because we have to leave to go to Rial, and how we got here… Crish opened the door for us, through you," Naomi responded. Zim audibly sighed at that. He'd forgotten that Crish could enter and exit his mind freely.

"Well, come on, I don't think any of us have any money to buy breakfast and this hotel doesn't serve it either," Naomi said while getting up.

"No breakfast? Then how are we supposed to do the challenge if we can't eat?" Dib asked.

"I dunno, we really don't need to eat so it's not our problem," Naomi answered.

"Then why did Conah eat waffles that one time Zim saw her?" Zim recalled.

"I was just curious," Conah answered with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we have some things in the kitchen to make breakfast?" Dib asked.

"Nope! You have to buy your own ingredients," Crish answered with a smile.

"Damnit… I'm hungry too…" Dib muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"Suck it up, Dib." Naomi told the Membrane brother as she put her hands to her hips. Dib sighed before the group left the apartment room.

**XXX**

The group was now on the streets of Kuwaiti Dinar, looking around for any signs of Mammon's place. Naomi was getting frustrated that there were no signs of his place anywhere.

"Damn… where is it?!" Naomi grilled with bared teeth.

"Maybe it's the giant building hat looks to be made out of gold," Conah suggested.

"What building made out of gold?! I don't see it anywhere!" Naomi said as she looked to where Conah was looking.

"How do you _not _see it?" Gaz asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, Zim sees it as well," Zim added.

"Same here," Crish said, raising her hand.

"I can see it too. Says 'Mammon' in big letters and a bunch of flashy lights," Dib explained the building. Naomi looked at everyone with a puzzled face.

"W-What?! I can't see it at all!"

"Hm… maybe it's because it wasn't _meant _for angels to see," Zim theorized and began walking towards the giant building.

"Whaddya mean?" Naomi asked as she walked besides the Irken.

"Why would they want an angel completing their challenges? Also, if there was an angel in disguise and began shouting out how they couldn't see the building, the demons would attack that angel," Zim elaborated.

"If that's the case… how come Dib can see it?"

"He's not half an angel, nor is he an actual angel. He only has angel powers. If he were to use them right now, he probably wouldn't be able to see the building. You're an actual angel, Naomi, and Dib isn't," Conah explained.

"Oh… I guess I need to be careful to not shout things like that outloud then," Naomi said.

* * *

There was a tan man sitting in an office chair, admiring a coin in his fingers. The man had two black horns protruding from his forehead and platinum, messy hair. His ears were covered in expensive ear piercings and he had a piercing in his right nostril. He had a lot of necklaces that were a variety of colors and materials. Both of his hands had a lot of rings on his fingers and his arms were riddled with bracelets and watches. His eyes were a golden color and his pupils were green Japanese yen symbols. They were only focused on the coin in front of him.

The man was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was half black and half red. His pants were black and skinny and he was wearing black boots as well. His black wings were tucked in while his black tail waved freely.

The man was interrupted by a noise alerting him of someone trying to enter his room. He groaned and flicked the coin away as he looked at his desk. The desk was littered with different types of currency and coins and he reluctantly moved them out of the way. He firmly pressed down on the middle of his desk and slid that part off to the side, revealing a bunch of buttons. He pressed one and a screen came down from the ceiling. The screen turned on and showed a demon inside of a small room.

The demon the man was looking at was red and had bored orange eyes. The demon's hair was black and neatly combed. The demon was wearing a sleeveless, black chestplate and had black metal arm sleeves that stopped at his elbows. The demon had black pants with black open-toed sandals. His small and orange tail was waving patiently. On his back was a black trident.

"What is it, Rial?" The man asked in a bored tone.

"Lord Mammon, a group of people are coming this way," the demon named Rial reported. Mammon hummed, thinking about what to do. He really didn't want to deal with humans or demons at the moment, and a group of them would be troublesome.

It had been a minute before a smile tugged at Mammon's lips. "Alright, Rial. If the group ever comes to you, tell the person at your entrance it costs ten Kuwaiti Dinar for them to take your challenge."

Rial audibly sighed. "Are you _that_ afraid to face a large group of people you'd scam them of their money?"

"What?! No! I have important things to do, and they're not one of them," Mammon replied and picked up a coin.

"You mean staring at coins all day? I don't think that's really important," Rial commented.

"Just do what I said!"

"Ugh, fine…" Rial complied and the screen went black. Mammon pressed the same button and the screen went back into the ceiling. The prince then went back to admiring the coin he picked up. "Beautiful…"

* * *

The group had made it to Mammon's building. They entered it and looked around to see that they were in a casino. Music was blasting everywhere and there were a lot of humans and demons around gambling like there was no tomorrow… how they were gambling without much money was a mystery to a group.

"Should've expected this…" Gaz said with a sigh.

"Yeah, now where the frell do we find how to get to Rial's place?" Zim asked as he looked around sharply.

"We have to go up, so we need to find an elevator or stairs," Conah informed the group.

"How tall is the building?" Naomi asked.

"About as tall as a skyscraper," Dib responded.

"Found the stairs, guys!" Crish alerted as she pointed to some large, blue stairs that were near the back of the casino.

The group began to walk forward, but Gaz and Dib were starting to feel weird. Gaz began staring longingly at the slot machines. A part of her wanted to try it really badly.

Gaz then felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Zim.

"You alright, Little Gaz?" Zim asked the Membrane daughter.

"Y-Yeah… I think…" Gaz shook her head and refocused back to the stairs. "I think this place is having some sort of effect on me."

"What effect?"

"Uh… where'd Dib go?" Crish asked as she tried to look around only to see that Dib wasn't near them.

The group turned around and looked at each other worriedly.

"Well shit… where the hell could he have gone?" Naomi asked. They all looked around before having to split up and search the large gambling area.

"Damnit! He has to be gambling somewhere… but _where?" _Gaz questioned.

"Zim doesn't know. He can't seem to find Dib _anywhere," _Zim responded, squinting his eyes to try and find Gaz's brother.

"Shit!" Gaz cursed under her breath. _This damn atmosphere must've taken control of him! _Gaz frantically looked around to find any sort of trace of Dib. Zim gave her a one armed hug while looking at the stairs.

"He might be upstairs, Little Gaz. Let's check up there," Zim suggested while looking at Gaz with a small smile. Gaz looked up at him and nodded.

The couple went up the blue stairs and could see a lot more table games and slot machines. They saw a couple of bars set up at each end, but couldn't see Dib anywhere. Zim squinted his eyes and they widened once he saw something.

"Gaz, I think I found him!" Zim notified. Gaz whipped her head and looked up at Zim.

"Where?!"

"Over there." Zim pointed to a yellow slot machine that had Dib sitting at the seat, looking completely invested in the machine. The machine had a lot of golden coins designed on the sides of it with different golden accessories. There were a couple of diamonds on it here and there.

Zim and Gaz both rushed over to Dib and stopped as they saw the screen. Dib would mindlessly pull down on the red lever and the machine spun. Zim and Gaz watched as Dib didn't get a three-way match, so he pulled the lever again.

"Dib! Stop this we don't have time to gamble!" Gaz yelled at her brother and started shaking him, hoping to get him out of his daze.

"... How is this machine even operating? Doesn't it require money to actually work?" Zim asked and slightly tilted his head.

"Zim! That's not really the problem right now!" Gaz shouted at her boyfriend.

"Ah right, right! Sorry!" Zim quickly apologized and grabbed Dib. He forcefully yanked him off of the seat and Dib tumbled on the floor.

"Ow… what the hell, man?!" Dib yelled at Zim with gritted teeth.

"Save it, Dib," Zim told. "You were under this building's influence…"

"Wait… I was?" Dib asked with a puzzled face.

"Yes, you were, Dib," Gaz conformed with a head nod. Dib rubbed his head and stood up.

"We have to find Rial's place as soon as possible… I don't know if I'll be able to last much longer in this place," Dib stated as he looked around.

"Right. Let's find our hosts," Zom said and turned around.

"_**No need for that, Zimmy!" **_Crish's voice spoke in Zim's head.

_Crish? You can speak to me telepathically?! _Zim thought in surprise.

"_**No, dummy, I'm in your head. Find a bathroom so me and the others can come out," **_Crish ordered her host. Zim nodded and looked at Dib and Gaz. They both nodded and the three of them went off to find a bathroom.

As the group was heading towards the bathroom, a girl began walking up to them with a tray in hand.

"Hello!" The girl greeted, getting the group's attention.

"Hello?" Gaz greeted back.

"Would you like to try our casino's dessert? It's _really _good," the girl asked with a sweet smile.

There were five on the tray and Dib took one. "Don't mind if I-"

Zim grabbed the treat and ate it. Dib whipped his head at him with a scowl.

"What the hell?!"

"That was good, thank you for the snack, let's go." Zim grabbed the two's arms and quickly went off to find a bathroom. The girl stood there, stunned as to how that boy didn't crave for more.

"Were these not strong enough…?" She asked herself, then shrugged. "Oh well."

**XXX**

"Alright… did you guys see anything that indicated an elevator or more stairs?" Naomi asked.

"Nope," Crish responded.

"Neither did I," Crish said with a sigh.

"I think I found something rushing over here," Zim spoke.

"Really? Where?"

"It's to the right of us. It may look like a wall, but it's actually a cloth that looks like a wall," Zim responded.

"Alright then, let's go," Conah said and made her way out of the bathroom. Everyone else followed and once they got out, Zim and Gaz took the lead, locking hands together.

As they got to the fake wall, Zim walked through it, followed by the others as well. The hallway past the cloth was a bit dark and hard to see.

It took a couple of minutes, but the group made it down the hallway and an automatic door opened, revealing a small, golden room with what looked to be an elevator door in the back, but there was a demon standing next to it. The demon was black and had two horns with red tips, he was wearing black sunglasses and had on a suit, tie, suit pants, and dress shoes.

The group walked up to him.

"Hello, can we go see Rial?" Zim asked.

"No," the demon responded.

"Why not?" Conah asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You have the money to see him?" The demon asked.

"Money? Since when did we need to pay to see Rial?" Naomi questioned.

"It's _been _a thing, now, it costs ten Kuwaiti dinar for each person here," the demon told the group. They all groaned.

"Of course that cheap ass would make people pay to see him…" Crish said with a sigh.

"And he had a fake hallway to get here too," Dib added.

"Whatever, let's just go," Zim spoke as he turned around and began walking out of the room. Everyone else followed him and once they made it back into the hallway, Gaz spoke first.

"How the hell are we gonna get sixty Kuwaiti dinar? We can't possibly look for jobs here," Gaz pointed out.

"With the way the money works here… you're right. We don't know if any of the jobs are paying what we need or not," Conah agreed and rubbed her temples.

"We could go back to the bar. We might overhear something about getting money fast," Crush suggested with a smile.

"Good idea. Let's go back to the bar," Zim said.

The group made it out of the casino without any hassle and walked back to the bar they first settled in.

Once they got there, they each went back to the places they sat in when they first got there. Zim and Crish ordered the same drink and focused on the demons and people that sat near them.

"Yo, how much is it to move out of this city?" A demon to Zim's right asked.

"Too much, man. Locating an apartment or a house in a different city may not be as expensive… but ordering movers is way too much…"

"How much?"

"It differs from like… twenty thousand dollars to fifty thousand…"

"Just to move to a different city?"

"No, that's locally," the demon replied and took a swig of his drink.

"Are you for real?!"

"Yep. You don't even wanna know the cost to move to a different city… that's something else entirely," the demon said with a smirk.

"Jeez… what the hell is Mammon doing… how do you even get that much money?!"

"By doing Odd Jobs."

"What are Odd Jobs?" The first demon asked.

"Odd jobs are jobs that certain demons give you and you complete them to earn a small cash reward depending on what the job is," the second demon explained.

"How do I find these demons?"

"In random alleyways. There's some in Bahraini Dinar that have some good Odd Jobs… but they're really dangerous," the second demon answered.

"How dangerous?"

"Hm… on a scale of Princes I'd say Asmodeus-level dangerous," the demon compared.

"What?! That's absurd! What about some easy ones?"

"You could find a couple easy Odd Jobs here, just look in an alleyway and you'll be able to find one," the second demon answered.

"Fuck Mammon for doing this…"

Zim stopped listening and he turned to Crish. "We found our way to make money, let's leave."

"Right." Zim and Crish got up and began to leave the bar. The others saw this and also left to follow them.

Once the whole group was outside, Zim spoke. "Alright, we found a way to make money."

"How so?" Dib asked.

"We have to do Odd Jobs to get the money. To do these we have to find demons in alleyways who'll give us the jobs," Zim answered.

"Are they in certain areas?" Naomi inquired as she crossed her arms.

"There should be some around here, but we might have to explore the whole city if we wanna find more difficult jobs."

"And those jobs give us more money, right?" Gaz guessed.

"Right. Zim says we split up and meet back at the apartment Conah's friend showed us when we believe we have enough. Of course, we'd need to buy food and such, so this'll probably take awhile," Zim told the group.

"Okay, me and Dib'll go this way," Naomi said as she pointed a thumb behind her. The two angels then walked the way Naomi Asia's they were going, leaving Crish, Conah, Gaz, and Zim behind.

Zim hugged Gaz and she hugged him back. "I don't know when we'll see each other again, be safe, my dark princess."

Gaz lightly blushed at the compliment. "You too, dummy."

The two retracted from the hug before kissing each other longingly. After they broke the kiss, they went their separate ways with their personal parasites.

Zim and Crish began walking down a street, looking for any alleyway demons they could get some Odd Jobs from. Crish looked around and saw an alleyway across the street.

"Oh, Zimmy, look!" Crish spoke, repeatedly tapping Zim's arm.

"What? What is it?" Zim asked as he looked to where Crish was pointing.

"An alleyway! Let's go!" Crish then sped off and quickly crossed the street.

"Wait! Ah, damnit!" Zim also ran across the street, but almost got hit by multiple cars from doing so. Once he made it, he tried catching his breath but realized Crish wasn't there.

_She must've gone inside the alley… damn… _Zim took one final breath before standing up and walking in. The alleyway was really dark compared to the outside of it, and Zim took extra precaution in case something were to jump out at him. He continued walking down and was soon engulfed in the darkness, before he walked in on Crish standing in front of him.

"Hey, Crish? Don't run off like that…" Zim told the disguised demon.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Zim!" Crish apologized before turning back around.

Zim also looked at where Crish was looking and saw a demon sitting on a cardboard box. The demon was wearing a black hoodie and a black hat on with black pants and shoes. The demon had a black cloth wrapped around his left eye and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Are you one of those demons that give out Odd Jobs?" Zim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure am. Who's asking?" The demon asked and looked up at the two. His half-lidded orange eye was slightly glowing.

"You don't need to know," Zim responded as he narrowed his eyes. The demon in front of them laughed.

Crish was silently inspecting him and could feel that he was really powerful. The demon then turned to face her.

"You're pretty powerful, huh?" The demon asked.

"How do you know…?" Crish asked, unknowingly leaning back.

"I can just sense it… Anyways, you want an Odd Job, right?"

"Yes," Zim answered.

"Right, let me see here…" the demon pulled out some cards and flipped through them. "Hm… ah, this seems like a good one."

The demon stamped a corner of the card with his cigarette and handed it to Zim.

Zim read it over and scrunched his face. "We have to… find a lost cat…?"

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?"

Zim didn't respond and pocketed the card. "I guess we'll have to do it…"

"Let's get going then," Crish said as they both turned around and left. The two then walked back out to the sidewalk and Zim retrieved the card from his pocket.

"Says here… that a lost cat by the name of Zuroba has gone missing. The cat is black with one grey eye and one red eye and has two tails… it was last seen near Yen. Retrieve the cat to Fyu Winel, the owner who lives in Euro," Zim read off of the card. He put it back in his pocket before turning to Crish. "Well, let's go to Yen."

**XXX**

Zim and Crish were walking around the part of the city called Yen. The place seems like any average city, except some of it was actual houses instead of apartments or establishments.

Zim and Crish were both eagerly looking for where the cat could possibly be. The two of them were now in the house-dominant part of Yen, but still couldn't find it anywhere.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Crish called out, hoping for a response from the cat.

"Crish, I don't think that's going to work…" Zim said to the demon with a deadpan look.

"Ya never know, Zimmy! This cat might be attracted to that," Crish responded with a smile and a shrug, before resuming to calling the cat.

As the two were walking through the house part of Yen, the cat still hasn't shown up yet or hasn't left any signs of it being here.

"Come on, kitty! Where are you?!" Crish asked no one in particular.

"Ugh, could you be _any _louder?" A deep voice from above asked. Zim and Crish whipped their heads to try and locate who said that, but were met with a pair of mismatched, bored-looking eyes that were glowing on top of a roof. One grey and one red.

"Are you perhaps Zuroba by any chance?" Zim asked the set of eyes. They closed as an audible sigh could be heard.

"Yeah, why?" The voice asked as the eyes tilted.

"We were given a job to find you and hand you back over to Fyu Winel," Zim responded. The bored-looking eyes now looked like they were glaring and orange teeth were now visibly seen.

"I'm not going back to _her," _the cat stated with clear venom in its voice.

"Why not?" Crish asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because that woman is _so annoying! _She's always crushing me with her hugs and _never _leaves me alone! I don't know what it is but it seems like she can't understand me at all! So, I've had enough of it and ran away," Zuroba replied.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to return you back to her," Zim said as he put his hands on his hips.

The cat audibly scoffed. "If you can catch me, that is." Zuroba then opened its mouth and something was forming in it.

Zim and Crish jumped out of the way as a small fireball was launched from the cat and exploded as soon as it touched the ground, creating a small crater. Zim and Crish both looked at where the cat was, but he was gone.

"Damnit! We have to chase that cat down, Crish!" Zim shouted as he scrambled to his feet. Crush nodded and got up. She jumped on the roof and began scanning around to see if she could find the cat. It was hard, but she was able to see it making its way towards the city part of Yen.

"Zim, Zuroba's going to the city!" Crish informed. Zim groaned at that.

"Ugh! Alright, let's go!" Crish nodded and ran after the cat with Zim

* * *

Dib and Naomi were in an alleyway where there was a demon hanging upside down on a bar that seemed to be lodged into the side of two buildings. The demon had a black hat on that defied gravity and a black sweatshirt with black pants and shoes. It's tail, which was red with a pointed black end, hung loosely behind it. The demon's eyes were a strange light blue with a ring in the right iris.

The demon was drinking from an upside down juice box.

"So, you came to get an Odd Job, huh?" The demon guessed in a low, feminine voice.

"That's right, you got anything?" Naomi asked. The demon sighed, but got out a stack of cards. She flicked through them quickly before stopping at one and read it out to them.

"A woman by the name of Ret Grunst has lost her cat named Charma. The cat is white with one brown eye and one blue eye. You are to get the cat and bring it back to the owner who lives in Euro. Also, the cat was last seen near Pound," the female demon informed before sticking her blue tongue out and touching a corner of the card with it. She then threw the card at Dib, who caught it.

"How much will you give us for this?" Dib asked as he looked at the card.

The demon shrugged. "Depends how well you do."

"Of course it does…" Dib muttered and turned around. "Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

Zim was running down the sidewalk in pursuit of Zuroba. The cat made Zim run through five vendors, a hotel, three clothing stores, and a restaurant.

The alien was close to catching it, but then the cat would start spitting fireballs at him. Crish couldn't find a way to corner the cat either. When Zim lost him, Crish would find him, but the cat was very slick with her and seemed to be playing the demon.

Zuroba jumped on the wall of the building and began running on it. Zim was confused by this, but as he looked forward, there was a small blockade and after it was wet concrete. Zim couldn't stop and tripped over the blockade before tumbling into the concrete. He tried to get out, but was having difficulty to do so as the cat was getting farther away.

"Damnit!" Zim cursed. As he was about to get out, something stomped on his back and forced his face into the concrete.

"Sorry, Zim!" Crish apologetically yelled as she chased after the cat. Zim pulled his face out and deadpanned at the direction Crish was running. The humans and demons around the spot began laughing while the workers just sighed.

Zim was soon helped out by them and he thanked them before rushing off to where Crish and the cat were heading.

The Irken alien somehow caught up with them and Crish couldn't help herself but laugh at the concrete that was staining Zim's hair, face, and clothes.

"Zim's glad you find this _funny, Crish…" _Zim spoke with irritation as the demon continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you look so funny!" Zim could only scowl as he ran ahead of her. The cat then planted his paws into the building and stopped. His lower body swung upwards and he released the building. The cat did a somersault before landing on top of the building. The cat spat out three times and Crish and Zim avoided the spit. They heard a sizzling sound and looked to see the sidewalk melting from where the spit landed.

As they looked back up, the cat was gone.

"This cat is a real pain…" Zim stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, but come on, we have to chase him down," Crish said and entered the alleyway. Zim followed suit, and the two of them began to hop off of the building's walls until they made it to the roof.

* * *

Dib and Naomi looked around for Charma in Pound, but couldn't see the white cat anywhere. Naomi was on top of a building, scanning the area like a hawk to try and find this cat. Dib was on the ground, seeing if the cat would be anywhere near alleyways or places Naomi couldn't see.

Naomi's eyes slightly widened as she saw something white laying down on one of the roofs. She dropped down and walked up to Dib before tapping his shoulder.

"You found Charma?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, she's on one of the rooftops, follow me," Naomi answered and grabbed his hand. The two of them hopped on the roof Naomi was previously on and she pointed out where the cat was.

Dib saw and groaned at the distance. Plus, it was across from the street. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them jumped down and ran across the street without looking. They almost got hit and the drivers got angry, but they didn't care.

Once they were at a building closest to Charma, they jumped on it and slowly made their way towards the lying cat.

Charma's swaying tail suddenly stopped. The white cat's tail slammed against the rooftop and propelled it upward. The cat did a couple of flips before landing on its paws and glaring at Dib and Naomi.

"You two are after me, aren't you?" The cat asked.

"What if we just came up here to enjoy the view?" Naomi asked with a smirk. The cat furthered her glare.

"There's better spots than this," Charma countered before licking her right paw. "But, if you _were_ after me, you would have no chance of being able to capture me."

"And what makes you say that?" Dib asked with a frown.

"I'm just better than you two," the cat responded with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see about that one," Naomi challenged as she got ready to give chase, Dib also did the same.

The cat stopped sitting and hissed at them before her tail shot up. Wait, no, _three _tails shot up.

Dib and Naomi were shocked to see this.

"The demon didn't say anything about three tails!" Dib shouted with worry.

"Heh. No one knows that I have three tails. That's a secret I kept to myself and my two friends," Charma said.

"Three tails or not, we're still going to catch you," Naomi stated. The cat only smirked as the tips of the three tails glowed a different color. She sucked in before blowing out a stream of water. Naomi was able to jump out of the way, but Dib didn't and was sent flying off of the building. He crashed into the sidewalk and Naomi looked at him in worry. She looked back at the cat that sucked in and prepared another water attack. Naomi jumped out of the way and the stream missed her.

The cat frowned before puffing its cheeks out and pointed her head at her paws. She blew out and caused an explosion that sent her flying away and a dent in the building's roof. Naomi could only watch in surprise as the cat's third tail became black and used it as some sort of grappling hook.

Naomi refocused her attention at Dib who was now standing up straight. He shook his head and quickly got back to Naomi.

"... So… where's Charma…?" He asked as he got up on the roof's building.

"She uh… flew away," Naomi answered, slightly averting her eyes.

"What do you mean 'flew away'?" Dib asked, his face contorting into confusion.

"Listen, we don't have time to talk about the details we need to find her now," Naomi avoided the question as she turned to where Charma went.

"Right, whatever… let's track her down and capture her."

* * *

Zim was on Zubora's tail and the cat didn't have time to attack him, but could only focus on running away. The cat tried to maneuver through other obstacles on the sidewalks and occasionally went out into the street to try and lose the Irken, but Zim would always find a way to stay on his tail. As the cat looked forward, he could see something white running towards him. As he quieted his eyes, he could see that it was a white cat. The cat must've seen him as it picked up speed and so did he.

Zim and Dib were too invested in the cats to pay attention when they were coming at each other.

The two cats both jumped and as soon as they touched muzzles, they were pulled into each other and disappeared. Both Zim and Dib supported surprise expressions, but it soon turned to shock once they saw each other.

"OW!" They both shouted as their foreheads connected harshly, sending them flying back.

"Watch where you're going, Dib-stink!" Zim shouted at the human.

"I could say the same to you!"

Crish and Naomi both caught up to them and looked to see that Zubora and Charma weren't there.

"Where's Zubora?" Crish asked Zim.

"The cat ran into some other cat and they both disappeared," Zim answered, rubbing his forehead.

"How does that work?"

"I have no idea…"

"I'm assuming the same happens with Charma?" Naomi asked Dib who nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked from above. All four of them looked at the top of a building and could see Gaz and Conah with another set of eyes that were mismatched and were near Gaz's head.

"Gaz…? What are _you _doing here?" Dib asked his sister. Her and Conah jumped down and they all saw that a grey cat with one black eye and one white eye with a black circle around it was perched on Gaz's left shoulder.

"I was doing an Odd Job, what about you two?"

"We were doing Odd Jobs too," Zim responded.

"We had to track down cats and bring them back to their owners," Naomi added.

"Same with me," Gaz said as she pointed to the cat.

The cat sighed. "Must've been Zubora and Charma… those two are troublemakers," the grey cat spoke in a mature, feminine voice.

"It seems like it… those cats are a pain to chase down," Zim agreed with a sigh. The cat chuckled at that.

"To capture them, you can't chase them," The grey cat said with a smile.

"Why can't we?" Dib asked.

"Well, they'll always find each other and teleport somewhere else. You have to lay down a trap for them then catch them by surprise," the grey cat answered. Zim and Dib both looked at each other before groaning.

"How can we find them if we don't know where they teleported to?" Crish asked.

"I have an idea, I _am _their friend after all," the cat replied with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

Zubora and Charma were resting on a rooftop, far away from the four that were chasing them down.

"Ah… finally, some peace and quiet…" Zubora spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Mm… you can say that again… no more troublesome humans trying to return us to our stupid owners…" Charma agreed with a relaxed sigh.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" A voice asked. The two cats both jumped up and looked at where the voice came from, only to see a grey cat sitting there.

"Oh, Qu, it's only you…" Zubora said as he relaxed. "Don't scare us like that…"

"Yeah, whatever… so, what are you two doing here?" Qu asked as she walked up to the two relaxing cats.

"We just escaped from being caught by some humans," Charma answered.

"Oh, really? Why were they after you?" Qu asked as her tail began to start carving symbols in the roof.

"Beats me, but my guess is: it was for an Odd Job our owners put up," Zubora guessed.

"I wish our owners would treat us better… ugh, it's so annoying having them practically crush us…" Charma said.

"Maybe if you start acting more distant, they'll start understanding you?" Qu suggested as she traced her back with her tail.

"I don't think they know what 'distant' means…" Charma retorted.

Qu shrugged her shoulders. "It was only a suggestion… Binding."

A blue circle began forming around the three cats and both Zubora and Charma shot up. They looked at their friend who had a smirk on her face as her back glowed the same blue.

"Qu?! What are you doing?!" Zubora questioned with worry as he looked at the circle. Symbols began appearing on the inside of the circle and it was completed. Charma tried to jump away, but appendages grabbed her paws and forced her to the ground, the same happening with Zubora.

"Man… you guys are idiots…" Qu commented with a sigh. Just then, the group hopped on the roof and saw the immobilized cats.

"Why would you do this, Qu?!" Charma grilled with seething teeth.

"It's simple really. We can't survive without our owners. Hell is… well… Hell is Hell. You think animals like us have a chance down here? Nah, who knows what might happen to us. This place is different. And I've also had it with you guys running away… it's so annoying when my relaxing time gets interrupted every time I hear you somehow running away," Qu responded with a glare.

"But this is far better than staying with our owners! They are suffocating us in those damn houses!" Zubora brought up. "Out here, we're free and can do whatever we want!"

"You _do _realize that there are bounties on your heads… right…?" Qu asked.

"Huh?" Both Zubora and Charma asked. The group also had confused expressions on their faces.

Qu sighed. "We are a special kind of cat that are rarely found throughout Hell. We have powers that no other cat has, and the other cats are jealous of this and decided to have bounties on our head because of it. These kinds of cats will do anything to have us killed, and they're _everywhere. _They have connections that we couldn't even believe of them having, and the only way to be safe is to be with our owners… Look, I know that you may not like it, but it's for the better, got it?"

"Yes… but… I just can't _stand_ them not leaving us alone…" Charma said.

"They're only doing that because they too know about the bounties," Qu responded.

"They do…?" Zubora asked with wide eyes.

"Yes… that's why they don't leave you alone, because they're worried that if you _are _something might kill you without a warning," Qu answered.

Zim suddenly got the sense of danger and looked around to try and locate it. After not being able to pinpoint it, he faced the grey cat.

"Qu… something's here," Zim informed the cat.

"Shit…!" Qu cursed before undoing the binding. "Quickly, grab your cat and hurry them back to their owners!"

Zim quickly grabbed Zubora, Dib grabbed Charma, and Qu jumped into Gaz's arms. The group then jumped off the building in different directions to locate the cats' owners.

"Where in Euro does Fyu live?!" Zim asked the black cat.

"I'll show you when we get there!" Zubora responded. Zim felt something coming for his back and side stepped out of the way. He looked at the sidewalk and saw a small hole drilled into the ground. His eyes widened and he began to think of a plan.

"Crish, you think you can keep up and try to locate who's after us at the same time?!" Zim asked.

Crish smirked at him. "Of course!" Zim nodded and jumped into the middle of the street. Crish stayed on the sidewalk and focused on trying to find where the attacker was. She could barely see the trail of something trying to hit Zim, but missed. Crish couldn't locate where it was coming from because of the darkness that covered the top of the roof.

After watching the rooftops for a second, she saw a small, red glint and located her target.

_Found you! _Crish thought with a smirk and crossed the street before jumping on top of the roof. The red glint noticed something nearby and looked at where Crish was.

"You're not killing anyone today," Crish stated with a frown.

"If I can't kill Zubora now… guess I'll just have to kill you instead," the glint said in a deep voice.

"You can try, but I guarantee it won't work," Crish said. The glint disappeared and instead, something was coming for Crish. She ducked and nearly dodged whatever the attacker shot at her. More shots came from the darkness and Crish successfully evaded them all. As she dodged one, she grabbed the roof and forcefully tore it off. She then threw it into the darkness and saw something jump out of it.

The attacker was an orange cat with one green eye and an eyepatch over its left eye. The eyepatch glowed red as it stared at Crish. The cat then spat five times and almost unseeable bullets traveled at Crish. She was able to dodge them all before rushing the cat. She swung, but the cat was more agile than she thought and ended up missing him. She tried to hit him, but he dodged her with ease before sending a roundhouse kick to her cheek.

Crish twirled away and hit the roof. She tried to get up but had to roll away as more bullets came her way.

_Damnit… I can't use my power or else I'll get detected! _Crish thought as she got up. _Unless… _

The cat was surveying the darkness with his red eye to try and locate the demon, but couldn't sense her anywhere. He felt something behind him and looked, but nothing was there. He then turned around only to find her lunging towards him.

The cat didn't have time to react once Crish grabbed its neck. She began to brutally beat the cat in the darkness and forcefully threw it away. The cat hit another building before peeling off the wall and hitting another roof.

"It's not animal abuse if the animal is trying to kill you… right…?" Crish asked as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

Luckily for Dib and Gaz, it wasn't as bad and Naomi and Conah were able to deal with them quicker than Crish had. Zim, Gaz, and Dib were able to safely bring the cats back to their owners and after receiving a bunch of thank you's and other forms of gratification, they went back to their Odd Job demon's.

Once the Odd Job demon's knew they completed their jobs, thanks to them doing something to the cards to confirm it, the three of them received their pay, which was five Tanzanian Shillings.

Zim went to a currency exchanger and saw that five was barely worth anything.

Zim groaned loudly as he realized that this would take _way _longer than expected. Crish was surprised at seeing this, but tried to comfort Zim.

"Hey, don't worry, Zim… at least it's a start…"

* * *

**Gan: I didn't expect it to be this long but there ya go, Chapter 11 of Demonized! Now, I have something important to tell you guys… I'm going to stop working on Demonized for the time being.**

**Why, you might ask? Well, Zim the King is coming to an end.**

**Yes, you heard right.**

**ZtK is on its final stretch of being over and I decided that I'd focus on helping Shin finish that story before doing this one. **

**Also, I'll probably take a small break once we finish that story. But do not fret dear read, I will return to it after everything is done, promise!**


End file.
